Digimon Frontier: Return to Silesia!
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: Silesia World is in danger and the Digidestined chosen by Lady Ophanimon are needed once again. Question is, who is causing the chaos...? FINAL CHAPTER UPLOADED!
1. Call Upon The Warriors! Silesia World is...

_**Silesia World was under threat by the evil God of Darkness, Valmarmon! Many would have suffered from his dark wrath if it was for six young children from the human world, chosen by Lady Ophanimon, a member of the three Celestial Digimon that protects the Digital World! They had the power to evolve into Legendary Warrior Digimon and defeated Valmarmon after combinding the 10 Spirits together! **_

Peace was retored to the Silesia World and everyone was happy!

That was eight years ago as time in Silesia World moved quickly... And after eight years of peace... It seems that the Legendary Warriors are needed once again for an ancient evil that once though to be defeated has now been awaken...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Digimon is owned and created by Bandai, Toei and Disney/Saban. Pokemon characters are owned by Nintendo and the Pokemon Company. Fan-made Digimon are owned by me, Youko Youkai, AnT, Pyra and Foxen Angel. Enjoy. **

Also, the German language between Koichi and Angler the Trialmon... I had to use a translator to change English to German as I don't speak the words. Pretty effective, huh? The translations will be in the brackets to understand what they are saying.

**DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON  
Episode Special:** _Return to Silesia!_  
**Chapter 1:** _Call Upon The Warriors! Silesia World is in Danger!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
_  
00000000000000000000000

A ruined village located on an island and at night, three figures were running through some paths, in order to make their escape.

A female Mightyena hybrid held onto a small pink bird, turning to a a female Digimon in a warrior like sorceress outfit. All of it is green, you know. There was also a hard leaf armour on her head made her look like a warrior, but the leaf also made her look like a witch. She held a staff made out of roots while the top of the staff was a glowing green stone. "Kuzaimon, we can't outrun them! They will catch us for sure!"

"I know, Yena... I know..." Kuzaimon said, sadly. "This is why we must send a urgent message through the portal and into the Digital World! The Celestial Digimon must know about this and come to our aid! If not... we are doomed..."

Yena nodded and looked down at the pink bird. "Bi...Biyomon... Do you understand... what you have to do...?"

"Of course, Yena..." Biyomon said, pointing to a piece of paper tied on her leg. "I'll deliver this message to Lord Seraphimon, don't you worry!"

A small snap and Kuzaimon gasped. "Oh no... We're being followed..." She turned her head to see a huge shadow of a demon-creature. "Yena! Find the portal and get Biyomon through!"

"Wha... What about you...?" Yena asked.

"I'll hold him back... Just make sure Biyomon gets to that portal without any problems, okay!" Kuzaimon said, running off to where the shadow is. "I'll be okay! Just go!"

Nodding, Yena understood that Kuzaimon is trying to give her time. Holding Biyomon, Yena started to run through the ruined town, not looking back. After a couple of moments of running, Yena stopped as she heard a cry of pain. Looking back, Yena was horrified. "Kuzaimon... **NO!**"

"No... Kuzaimon... Is she... Is she..." Biyomon sniffed.

"Yes, I'm afraid she is..." Yena said, gritting her teeth. She turned around to see a ripple in the air. "There! Biyomon, that's the portal! You have to get through it now!"

Flapping her wings, Biyomon headed to the ripple and looked at Yena. "Please be okay when I return, Yena! I don't want to lose another friend!"

"Don't you worry, just get through the portal, Biyomon! We'll be okay!" Yena called out.

"Be careful, Yena!" Biyomon said before she went through the portal in the sky.

Sighing, Yena turned and bumped into something. Fear grasped her as she looked up and something terrifying. "No... No... **NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!**"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

000000000000000000000000000

It was the 27th of December and after spending Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and Boxing Day with his family, Takuya Kanbara finally got out of the house to hang out with his friends where he will meet them in the park where there will be lots of snow and the pond will be frozen stiff.

At the park, the others were just waiting for Takuya. Tomoki 'Tommy' Himi was skating on the pond that got frozen by the chilly weather and, surprising the others, he was actually good at it.

Deciding to join in the fun, Junpei 'JP' Shibayama, slowly and carefully got onto the ice and skated alongside Tommy. He knew he might slip and fall on his butt and after a good five minutes of skating, he fell on his butt.

Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto watched this and giggled. She went over to JP, whom slid himself back to the bank and helped him up to his feet.

"Thanks, Zoe..." JP said, groaning.

"Your welcome." Zoe replied.

Sitting on the bench, Kouji 'Koji' Minamoto sat with his twin brother, Kouichi 'Koichi' Kimura, and watched all of this, smiling. These brothers were seperated from each other from their parent's divorce and hardly remembered each other until they were able to contact each other in a way that no normal being can do.

When Takuya arrived, it seems that the whole group are back together. Takuya, Koji, JP, Tommy and Zoe were once called by Lady Ophanimon to come to the Digital World when Cherubimon was taken over by an evil force known as Lucemon. During their adventure thorugh the Digital World, each of the friends gained two Spirits each. These Spirits allowed them to evolve into Legendary Warriors, the followers of the Ancient Warriors that defeated Lucemon long before Ophanimon and her fellow angels came to protect the Digital World.

Each of the children got two Spirits each with a different elements. A Spirit that allows them to Evolve into a Human Warrior and a Spirit that allows them to Evolve into a Beast Warrior. Takuya gained the Spirits of Flame, Koji got the Spirits of Light, JP recived the Spirits of Thunder, Zoe was the owner of the Spirits of Wind and Tommy had the Spirits of Ice.

Soon, they were joined by Koichi, who held the Spirits of Darkness with him. The remaining Spirits were held by two Digidestined since it was important that the 10 Legendary Spirits are suppoe to be together. Takuya held the Spirits of Wood and Earth while Koji held the Spirits of Water and Metal.

Their adventure and working as a team as Warriors helped them defeat Cherubimon, saving him from the evil darkness that was holding his heart captive. They soon arrived in the Silesia World where they battled against an evil force that was banished by Ophanimon and her fellow angels, Daemon and his army, before facing off the main problem of the battle, Valmarmon!

Their last opponent of evil was non other then Lucemon, whom wasn't killed by the Ancient Warriors but, was actually **SEALED** in the core of the Digital World. After a huge fight, Lucemon fell and the Digidestined's adventure was over... They had to leave the Spirits behind and had to head back home before the portal could close...

And they know that maybe one day, one day that they will see their Spirits and friends once again before starting another adventure... And that might happen one day...

Seeing Tommy on the ice, Takuya was amazed. "Hey, Tommy! How come your good at skating!"

"Don't you remember, Takuya? I was the Digidestined of Ice!" Tommy called out, skating back to the bank and smiling. "JP was skating earlier but, failed."

"Yeah... I don't think I wanna sit down for a couple of hours..." JP muttered, rubbing his behind. Sighing, he looked at the sky and smiled a little. "How long was it since we left the Digital World...? 3 or 4 months?"

Koji lowered his head. "It has been six months, JP. Six months... Can't believe time was flew by that quick..."

"Do you guys remember the day we came into the Digital World after our adventures in the Silesia World?" Zoe asked. "We've been in Silesia World for a couple of months but, only a couple of days have passed in the Digital World..."

"Which means that time in the Silesia World runs faster then the time in our world and the Digital World's..." Tommy said, lowering his head. "I wonder how many days, months or years have passed in that world..."

Koichi walked over to Tommy and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I can understand that your missing all the friends we made in that world but, be happy, Tommy... When we first came to that world, many people were suffering. When we left... we brought peace to the world after ridding the forces that was causing all the sufferings in the first place."

"That's right, Tommy." Takuya said, sitting down on the bench. "Of course, I would like to have another adventure. Being as a Digimon was awesome!"

JP nodded. "Me too... I would like to see my friends again... Of course, I also like to become a Legendary Warrior again someday..."

"Well, let's just enjoy our Christmas, you guys." Takuya said, smiling. "Man, it's great to be out since I got stuck in the house for three days... I know your suppose to spend Christmas with your family but, I wanna get outta house for some fresh air."

Zoe giggled. "Yeah... fresh air for your head."

"**HEY!** What is that suppose to mean!" Takuya asked, jumping from his bench.

"Oh... nothing..." Zoe replied, giggling still.

The others laughed while Takuya sat back down. Takuya sighed and started to walk off. "Come on, you guys. Let's get something eat, shall we?"

"Oh yeah!" Both JP and Tommy said together.

"Something healthy for my figure." Zoe said, starting to follow Takuya.

Koji smirked. "Come on... Let's go."

"I'm so hungry, I can eat **ANYTHING!**" Koichi said, grinning.

And with that, the six friends left.

0000000000000000000

A white Wizardmon rushed into a huge room where three Digimon sat on a huge table. He held a staff with a snow-flake shape on top and he looked very worried. "Lord Seraphimon! Lord Seraphimon! I have urgent business!"

Getting out of his seat was Seraphimon, fully Digivolved form of the young pink-belted Patamon. He was a humaniod Digimon with 10 giant golden wings. His face was hidden behind a blue helmet with a golden cross and the Crest of Hope implanted in the middle of his armour. "Sorcermon? What is the matter? What is urgent?"

"There is a Biyomon that has a message for you! She is from the Silesia World!" Sorcermon said.

Gasping, Ophanimon leapt from her seat. She was a female angel Digimon with blue armour, a helmet that hides her face except her her lips and has ten eight golden wings. "Silesia World! We haven't heard anything from them for a long time!"

"Portals to enter and exit that world is now randomized throughout the Digital World!" Said Cherubimon, a huge pink Digimon. "And I think the same thing is happening in the Silesia World. I guess this Biyomon was lucky to find the portal."

Seraphimon nodded. "Yes... but, not by accident. She wanted to find the portal since she has brought a message with us... Bring her in..."

Sorcermon nodded at Seraphimon before opening the door. "Young Biyomon, you may now enter..."

Slowly walking in, Biyomon panted and wheezed as she had flew for a very long time to find the Celestial Digimon. She untied the string that held the message to her ankle and handed it to Seraphimon. "Message... from Silesia World..." With that, she passed out onto the floor.

"My goodness! Is she okay...?" Seraphimon asked.

Picking up Biyomon gently in his arms, Sorcermon looked at his master. "Of course, my Lord. She is just exhausted... Might be a while until she wakes up."

Ophanimon gave off a sigh of relief before turning to Seraphimon. "The message..."

"Of course..." Seraphimon said, opening up the message and reading it. "What is this! Oh no..."

Cherubimon heard Seraphimon's voice change into shock and horror and was confused. "Seraphimon, what is the matter?"

"Read this..." Seraphimon said, slowly handing Cherubimon the message.

Looking at the message, Cherubimon read it out:

_Dear Celestial Angels _

Our world, Silesia, is in grave peril. Many of our strong warriors have been banished into a dark dimention by a great evil that was part of Valmarmon's army long ago. Many people are suffering in the hands of these fiends and it might happen in the other worlds.

Please help us. We need your help.

Zera Innocentius

"Silesia World is in danger!" Ophanimon asked, gasping in shock. "How is that possible?"

Cheruibmon looked at the letter and back to Seraphimon. "Zera mentioned that who ever is attacking Silesia, it is part of Valmarmon's army."

"But, which one...? The one he used during his battle against Granasmon or the one he used when he came back to life by Daemon's help?" Seraphimon asked, sitting down. He looked down at the fallen Biyomon, still in Sorcermon's arms. "And she needs to rest... If she is from Silesia World, she might know what is happening..."

Standing up from her seat, Ophanimon had a slight smile. "Well then, there is only one way... We can't enter the Silesia World because if this evil is more powerful then we are, then who is the guardian of the Digital World...? My friends, I know what I must have to do... In order to save Silesia World, there is only one thing we can do!"

"You mean...?" Cherubimon trailed off, figuring out what Ophanimon is saying.

"Yes... In order to save Silesia World, the Legendary Warriors must rise again!" Ophanimon said, with a stern tone in her voice.

"Let's do it then..." Seraphimon said. "Bring forth your Chosen Children, Ophanimon... And hope they will respond to your call..."

Ophanimon gave off a slight smile. "Don't worry, Seraphimon.. I know they will..."

000000000000000000

Walking out of a pizza palour, Takuya rubbed his stomach. "Ah, that was **GREAT!**"

"You said it! That double-cheese pizza really hits the spot!" JP said, coming out as well.

"Can't believe you two both had two pizzas each! I'm glad I had only one vegetable pizza." Zoe said, crossing her arms and looking at Takuya and JP.

"Aw, come on, Z... We were just enjoying ourselves..." JP said.

Zoe giggled. "I know, I know..."

Tommy came out with Koichi, smiling. "I'm stuffed. I think I can wait till dinner tonight."

Koichi chuckled before he heard his mobile phone from his pocket starting to ring. "Hey, somebody is trying to call me." He then, heard four more ringings from his friend's mobile-phones. "Looks like you guys got a call as well."

"Must be my mom... I'll call her back later... I'm too stuffed to answer back..." Takuya said.

JP nodded. "Me too... I'll phone my mom back as well."

"I have to go with you guys... I guess my mom must be wondering where I am... even though I did told her that I'll be out with you guys..." Tommy said.

Zoe coughed. "Well, you want to know what I think? I think this is strange that we are **ALL **getting phone-calls from our mothers at the **SAME TIME!**"

Koji came out, looking at his cell-phone. "That's because it isn't from our mothers, it's a call from Lady Ophanimon!"

"**WHAT!**" Forgetting his stuffed stomach, Takuya whipped his phone out and looked at it. It clearly had a message upon it.

_**My Chosen Children **_

Please come to the Digital World at once.

Ophanimon.

"The Digital World...? Right now...?" JP slowly asked, turning to Koji. "How do we get there? The train station that we used to get to the Digital World in the first place was trashed by Lucemon Satan Mode when he tried to take over this world?"

Looking at the phone, Koji looked at Takuya and sighed. "He's got a point... After seeing the wreckage, I don't think any Trailmon can get into our world."

"Well... Let's check out the Trailmon station... Maybe they repaired it... I mean the last time we were in that station was when Lucemon was about... and during these six months, they must have put the pieces together." Takuya said.

Tommy nodded. "I think we should go now... Ophanimon's message looks urgent."

"I hope it's not something terrible... Like Cherubimon is possessed again or Lucemon has returned." Zoe said.

"Come on, let's go now, quick!" Takuya said, leading his friends to the station.

0000000000000000000

Arriving at Shibuya Station, Takuya and his friends took the same elevator that will take them to the station. Upon arriving it, they stood in awe as the Trailmon station that was once destroyed by Lucemon was now fully repaired.

"Amazing..." Koichi muttered.

"Takuya my boy, you are right!" JP said, smiling before he called out. "Is there any Trailmons nearby? We are here!"

A voice called out in a German accent. "Ja, I'm right here."

"It's an Angler!" Zoe said, remembering what type of Trailmon that has that sort of accent.

The gang rushed over to see a train that was shaped as a mechanical turquoise anglerfish. This is Angler the Trailmon. "Hallo dort, junge Kinder. Ich bin hier, Sie zur Digital Welt durch Aufträge des Lords Seraphimon zu nehmen."

"Erm... what did you say...?" JP asked.

"He said _'Hello there, young children. I am here to take you to the Digital World by orders of Lord Seraphimon._'" Koichi said.

Tommy gasped. "You can speak German?"

"Sure... Mom took me there for a holiday a couple of years ago. I revised the language to understand the people more. Watch this." Koichi turned to Angler, smiling. "Angler, wissen Sie, was geschieht?" (_Angler, do you know what is happening?_)

If Angler had a head, he could shake. "Nein. Alles Seraphimon erklärte mir, Sie abzuholen und Sie zu seinem Schloß zu nehmen daß ist. Besagt etwas über Schlesien Welt in der Gefahr." (_No. All Seraphimon told me is to pick you up and take you to his castle. Said something about Silesia World in danger._)

"Well?" Takuya asked.

Koichi looked at his friends with a worried look. "It's about Silesia World! It is danger!"

"**What**!" Takuya gasped along with the others. "Did he say how it was in danger!"

"Seraphimon erklärte Ihnen, **WARUM** Schlesien Welt in der Gefahr ist?" Koichi asked, turning to Angler with a concern look on his face. (_Did Seraphimon told you **WHY** Silesia World is in danger?_)

Again, Angler shook his head, if he had one. "Nr., kein... Nur Seraphimon kann Ihnen erklären. Er wird von der Dame Ophanimon und Cherubimon verbunden. Alle sie sind, die Sie warten." (_No, no... Only Seraphimon can tell you. He is joined by Lady Ophanimon and Cherubimon. They are all waiting for you._)

Koichi turned back to his friends, sighing. "He says he doesn't know... Only Seraphimon can tell us. He is waiting for us along with Ophanimon and Cherubimon."

JP walked over to Angler and looked at him. "Hey... I've met some Anglers and they speak **BOTH** English and German... Why aren't ya speaking in German!"

"Was?" Angler asked, confused.

"Mein Freund sagt, daß er anderes Angler getroffen hat und sie nicht nur Deutsches aber sprechen, auch Englisch außerdem. Warum aren't Sie sprechendes Englisch?" Koichi asked. (_My friend is saying that he has met other Angler and they not only speak German but, also English as well. Why aren't you speaking English?_)

Angler chuckled. "Heh... Wenn meine Trailmon Art getragen werden, werden wir mit der deutschen Sprache gehaftet. Wir müssen die englische Sprache üben. Ich genieße, Deutsches zu sprechen und die himmlischen Engel sprechen meine Sprache, Sie wissen..." (_Heh... When my Trailmon kind are born, we are stuck with the German language. We have to practise the English language. I enjoy speaking German and the Celestial Angels do speak my language, you know..._)

Relaying this to JP, Koichi turned to Takuya. "We should move right now. The Celestial Digimon are waiting for us."

Nodding, Takuya headed over to the carriage. "Come on! Let's move it!"

The others nodded and followed Takuya into the carriage. When the doors are closed, Angler whistled before starting to move.

"**ALLE AN BORD!** Folgender Anschlag, die Digital Welt! Haus von Digimon und von legendären Kriegern! **FLEHEN SIE HOO AN!**" Angler yelled out, zooming through the tunnel. (_**ALL ABOARD!** Next stop, the Digital World! Home of Digimon and Legendary Warriors! **WOO HOO!**_)

0000000000000000000000000

After a few minutes, Angler arrived in the Digital World and stopped near Seraphimon's castle. "Hier sind wir... Seraphimon's Schloß, jeder weg." (_Here we are... Seraphimon's castle, everybody off._)

As the kids got off, Takuya looked at Koichi. "How do you say 'thank you' in that language?"

Koichi smirked. "Danke."

Nodding, Takuya turned to Angler and bowed. "Danke for your help."

While the other kids laughed, Angler chuckled. "Ihre sehr willkommenen, jungen gewählten Kinder. Auf Wiedersehen." (_Your very welcome, young Chosen Children. Goodbye._)

Wiht that, Angler hooted and left. The children looked at each other and nodded. "Ready?" Takuya asked and when the others nodded, he smiled. "Let's go in!"

00000000000000000000000000

Standing tall, the Celestial Digimon looked down upon the Chosen Children and smiled, even though Seraphimon's face was hidden by his helmet.

"My young Digidestined, is it nice to see you all again." Ophanimon said.

"It's nice to see you too, Lady Ophanimon." Zoe said, bowing.

Stepping up, Koji looked serious. "With the help of my brother, Angler told us that Silesia World is in danger, is this true?"

"Sadly, yes..." Seraphimon said, sighing. "A Biyomon from that world came to us with the message... According to the message from Zera, the world is attacked by a great evil that was part of Valmarmon's army."

"**What**! Valmarmon **again**!" JP asked out loud. "Which Valmarmon army is it! The one Granasmon and his army found or the ones we fought against!"

"We don't know..." Cherubimon said. "Also, this evil must be powerful as it was able to seal away many strong Digimon into a dark dimention..."

"I fear that one of those strong Digimon could have been Veemon as his Imperialdramon Paladin Mode was the most toughest Digimon in our ally army." Seraphimon said.

Tommy gulped. "So... what shall we do...?"

Ophanimon smiled. "Believe it or not, Lucemon and Valmarmon have something in common... Both their power levels are the same... And both of them fell to the powers of the Legendary Warriors. You can make a choice... You can either accept this mission that we are about to give you or you can go home and we can figure out how to help the people of Silesia World in a different way."

Laughing, Takuya stepped up. "What sort of choice is that! I accept! No way I'm leaving the people at Silesia to suffer!"

"Got that right! I'm coming too!" JP said, smiling.

Soon, Zoe, Tommy, Koji and Koichi agreed, giving Ophanimon a heartfelt smile. "I am pleased to hear your choice, Digidestined. I knew I can count on you."

"Thanks." Koji said, smiling.

Standing up, Ophanimon held her hands out as they started to glow. "Digidestined, bring out your cell-phones... It is time to bring back your main weapon, the D-Tectors."

The children nodded and took their cell phones out where they glowed and changed shape to become D-Tectors once again. Takuya's and Koji's D-Tectors became the same design in order to use Unified Spirit Evolution while the other's had the same design of D-Tectors before.

"And now... the Spirits..." Ophanimon said as she, Cherubimon and Seraphimon all lowered their hands into the air where they glowed, and 12 small objects appeared into the air.

"Spirits of Agunimon and BurningGreymon, come to me!" Takuya called out as two red objects entered his red/black D-Tector.

Holding his blue/black D-Tector, Koji called in a clear voice. "Spirits of Lobomon and KendoGarurumon, come to me!" The two white objects entered his.

"I call the Spirits of Lowemon and JagerLowemon to come to me!" Said Koichi, holding his black/grey D-Tector as two black objects entered his.

Giggling, Zoe held her pink/purple D-Tector into the air, smiling as two beautiful objects entered hers. "Spirits of Kazemon and Zephyrmon, it is time for us to be together again!"

"Spirits of Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon!" JP said, holding his dark blue/yellow D-Tector into the air where two blue objects entered his. "Let us be rejoined to battle the forces of evil!"

"The Spirit of Kumamon! The Spirit of Korikkakumon! Come to me!" Tommy called out as two white objects entered his white/green D-Tector.

Seraphimon nodded. "The Spirits and Digidestined have been reunited!"

"But, what about the remaining Spirits?" Takuya asked.

"We shall hold onto these until two of you return here to tell us what is happening. We'll decide if this evil can be brought down by all 10 Legendary Spirits or not..." Cherubimon said.

Zoe nodded before she frowned. "So... how do we enter the Silesia World...? Through a portal?"

"Correct, young Zoe." Seraphimon said. "We have sent two of your friends to find a portal." He lifted his head and laughed. "And here they are."

The six children turned to see a small white creature with a pink belt and a yellow creature wearing red pants. Tommy smiled. "Bokomon! Neemon!"

"You have returned!" Bokomon said, happily. "Oh, this is so wonderful"

Neemon laughed. "We have found a portal! We marked it before we returned!"

"Come on, you guys... Let's go! Silesia World needs our help!" Takuya said, leading the others out of the castle. "Bokomon, Neemon... Come with us... We need all the information we need!"

"OK!" Bokomon said, walking alongside with JP.

"Wait for me!" Neemon said, running after his friends.

"Good luck, Digidestined! And be careful!" Ophanimon called out.

000000000000000000000

With a red bow tied to a tree, the Digidestined and the two Digimon saw a ripple in the air. They all knew it was the portal.

"So... know anything what is happening, Bokomon?" Takuya asked.

Bokomon nodded. "Of course... Seraphimon told me... The Biyomon from this world could tell us what is happening except, she is out-cold who knows how long she will be asleep."

"Well, there is no turning back now!" Koji said. "Ready?"

"I'm ready!" Koichi said.

"Me too!" JP added.

"Come on, let's save our friends!" Zoe said.

Tommy nodded. "Let's go!"

"Hooray for the warriors." Neemon said.

Takuya smiled and turned to the portal. "Everyone... let's go!"

One by one, the Digidestined, Bokomon and Neemon entered the portal and into a new adventure. What lies upon their destination is unknown but, they will soon start a new legend before them...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

(Rika) _A new danger means new adventure! What is happening in the Silesia World! You'll soon find out in the next chapter of the new Digimon Frontier story!  
_  
**This is the start and there will be more. Stay tune to find chapter 2.**


	2. Ancient Evil Revealed! Basilikmon & Phar...

(Guardromon) _Few days after Christmas, Takuya and his five friends were called upon by Ophanimon for another mission. Reciving a message from a Biyomon that came from Silesia World, the Celestial Angels found out that some ancient evil that was once part of Valmarmon's army is attacking the Silesia World! Reunited with their Spirits, Bokomon and Neemon, the Digidestined entered through the portal to start their next adventure in the Silesia World! Who ever this ancient evil is... it must be deadly as it attacked Kuzaimon and Yena..._  
  
**DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON  
Episode Special:** _Return to Silesia!_  
_Chapter 2:_ _Ancient Evil Revealed! Basilikmon & Pharaohmon!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
_  
000000000000000000  
  
Shock and horror came over Takuya's face as he and his friends entered the Silesia World for the first time since their depature after Valmarmon's defeat. When they left the world, everyone was bright and beautiful, like a dream come true. Now, it looks like a nightmare has struck as everything was in ruins. Buildings, trees, everything! Only a few trees, gates, buildings and others were standing... if they were lucky...  
  
The same reaction came upon Koji, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Bokomon and Neemon  
  
Finally finding the words in his throat, Takuya turned to Bokomon. "What... what...?"  
  
Bokomon turned to Takuya, slowly shaking his head. "I know, Takuya... I know..." He turned back and sighed. "What sort evil that use to work for Valmarmon must be truly dangerous!"  
  
Koji gave a grunt as he picked up a child's toy. It was a small Teddiursa doll. Who ever owned this toy, Koji hopes that the kid is ok. "As soon as I find out who is responsible for all this, I'll tear him limb from limb!"  
  
"Koji, calm down. I understand your upset but, running into battle with massive rage will just give this new enemy of ours an advantage!" Koichi said.  
  
JP bended down and looked at a sign, which was dusty and old. "Guys, we are in a town... We gotta find out what this place is called so we'll know which way to go... Problem is, I can't read what it says on this sign."  
  
Zoe joined JP and rubbed the dust off to bring the words up. "_Città Bella Della Foresta_"  
  
What what whatta what?" Neemon said, confused.  
  
"It's Italian language, silly. It means _'Beautiful Forest City_.' Not so beautiful now, huh?" Zoe said, standing up and looking around with a sad look.  
  
"A town surrounded by a forest... Who ever did this has destroyed what this place stands for!" Tommy said, before turning to Bokomon. "So, where is this place located, Bokomon?"  
  
Flipping a few pages in his book, Bokomon looked at Tommy. "I've found the Silesia World map that Zera added in my book when we were at his cathedral but, I can't locate where this town is. I can't find '_Beautiful_ _Forest_ _Town_' on this map."  
  
To Bokomon's shock, Zoe snatched the book of Bokomon and looked at it. "It's because you were using the **TRANSLATION** I gave ya, your suppose to look for _Città Bella Della Foresta_." She placed a finger on the map. "**THERE**! _Città Bella Della Foresta_ is located 200 miles from Suicune City from the east."  
  
"Good... Now, listen here... Let's go over to Suicune City and check if anyone is still living inside Holy Cathedral. If so, then let's hope Zera is there. We could really need a good explanation about this whole mess..." Takuya said.  
  
JP nodded before he scratched his head. "Erm... which way is east...?"  
  
Pulling a compass out of his pocket, Koji pointed to where east is. "That a way."  
  
"OK then... Let's make a start..." Takuya said, starting to walk.  
  
Neemon quickly ran in front of Takuya. "Wait a second... Isn't 200 miles long...?"  
  
"Glad your thinking for once.... but, he is right, Takuya... 200 miles is too long for us to get to Suicune City..." Bokomon said, taking the book back from Zoe and looking at it. He then, sweatdropped as he looked at the map. "Problem is... there are four towns located around this place and Suicune City is the closest!"  
  
Sighing, Koichi sat down. "I'm really nervous... What if this ancient evil is really powerful then we thought..."  
  
"We'll never know until we get there..." Tommy said.  
  
"OK... Come on, we got to get some answers... Maybe along the way, we'll bump into someone and maybe he or she will explain to us of what is happening." Takuya said. "Come on..."  
  
As the others followed Takuya, a flying Vilemon watched them, giggled and flew off.  
  
00000000000000000  
  
Later, the same Vilemon flew into a room, yelling at the top of his voice. "Sire, sire! Big news, sire! I have big news!"  
  
A menacing voice was soon heard from the other side of the room. "What is it, Vilemon? If it is something important, just tell me!"  
  
"The Legendary Warriors have arrived, sire!" Vilemon said. "They are walking east from _Città Bella Della Foresta_. That means they will arrive at the slave area in about five minutes!"  
  
Chuckling, the lips of the menacing foe was seen as they curled into a cruel smile. "Excellent. Even though my powers can't effect them doesn't mean I can't show off my strength... I'll make sure I'll leave some meat for my partner-in-crime..."  
  
000000000000000000  
  
A 30 minute trek and the Digidestined still continued their journey to Suicune City. After a while, the Digidestined arrived near a round cavern and sat down.  
  
"This plan stinks... We have been going for 40 minutes and we haven't met a single soul!" JP said, whiping the sweat off his forehead.  
  
Takuya sighed. "Yeah... Can't believe I thought up this dumb idea..."  
  
Koji shook his head. "It's not dumb! It's a good start, Takuya... We just need to give this some more time and patience... I'm sure we'll bump into someone."  
  
Tommy looked at the round cavern. From his point of view, he couldn't see the bottom. He looked at Zoe. "Hey, Zoe... Remember the town we were at?"  
  
"_Città Bella Della Foresta_? Yeah, what about it...?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Well... when we were there... there wasn't anyone there except us." Tommy said before pointing to the round cavern. "I'm wondering if the people have ran off and are now hiding in that cavern. What do you think?"  
  
Zoe shrugged. "A good idea but, I dunno..."  
  
"I'm gonna check anyway..." Tommy said, getting up and running towards the cavern.  
  
Gasping, Koichi stood up and ran after Tommy. "Wait! Wait, Tommy! Come back here!"  
  
As Tommy continued to run, he was soon able to see the bottom of the cavern and a huge smile came onto his face when he saw some Pokemon hybrids there. "You guys! There **ARE** people down there!"  
  
Takuya gasped. "What?!"  
  
"Yeah... come and see..." Tommy said before stopped and looked confused. "What are they doing..?"  
  
From what Tommy saw that these Pokemon hybrids were just canine-type like Eevee, Ninetales, Mightyena, Suicune, etc... Most of them were teenagers or adults and what totally confused Tommy was that they were using pick axes to break rocks, shovels to dig up the rocks and wheelbarrows to move the rocks.  
  
When Koichi joined Tommy and overheard his question, he looked at the situation below and was confused as well. "They are working... but, why...?"  
  
Takuya joined them and looked down as well. "Must be this new foe we are facing against... he is forcing these people to do his dirty work..."  
  
"By digging up some rocks?!" Zoe asked, shaking her head as she, Koji, JP, Bokomon and Neemon finally joined up with the others. "Why would he make them do that...?"  
  
"For fun, perhapes... Enjoys watching them work over for nothing in purpose..." Koji said, crossing his arms and glowered. "I guess the first thing we do is free these people before we continue to Suicune City."  
  
Takuya nodded. "Right!"  
  
Neemon spotted a familiar black hyena/wolf hybrid, using a pickaxe on a rock. It was a female... "Hey, doesn't that lady look familiar?"  
  
"That's a Mightyena... and she does look familiar... as if we met her before..." JP muttered.  
  
Zoe gasped. "You guys! It's **Yena**, one of the caretakers from the Primary Village of Howling Mountain! Don't ya remember!?"  
  
"Yeah... maybe **SHE** can help us!" Tommy said, sliding down the cavern until he reached Yena. "Hey, Yena! Yena, it's me! Tommy! Do you remember me?"  
  
Yena didn't reply as she continued to use the pickaxe to make the rock become smaller. Before Tommy could say something else, he noticed that the pupils in Yena's eyes were small. Small as a pinprick. It was then that that Yena was able to break the rock into two but, one of the half landed on her canine foot. Expecting a cry of pain, Tommy was amazed that Yena continued her work without any emotions.  
  
"What in the...? What's up with her?" Takuya asked as he and others came down to join Tommy. "Why didn't she react to Tommy's calls or to the pain when the rock landed on her foot?"  
  
Koji walked over to Yena and waved a hand in front of her face. "Oh man... This is bad..."  
  
"What? What's wrong, Koji?" JP asked.  
  
"She isn't just a slave, you guys. Yena is now a zombie-slave! This new villain has placed her in a mindless trance! So mindless, that you won't even feel a huge pain through your body! Koji explained as Yena continued her work.  
  
Koichi gasped. "This is terrible! What sort of foe are we gonna face here...?"  
  
"Now, now... Let's not panic... As long as we not panic and think clearly, I'm sure we'll find an answer to all of this..." Bokomon said before he felt Neemon tugging his pant. "What?"  
  
"Isn't that Kuzaimon over there...?" Neemon asked.  
  
"**WHAT?!**" Bokomon whirled his head around to see Kuzaimon pushing a barrel with some rocks in it. She has the same expression as Yena has. "Oh no... this fiend's power can turn Digimon into mindless zombies as well... No matter what level they are..."  
  
"Gee... Good work on not paniking, Bokomon..." JP said before he sighed. "All these people in this cavern are zombies... and I don't know how to wake them up!"  
  
"None of us do... They are trapped within their bodies... sealed by a powerful magic..." Came a female voice. The group turned around to see a familiar half fox/half human Digimon. "Hello, my friends... It's been a long time..."  
  
Koichi smiled. "**Kitsumon**!"  
  
"Hello, Koichi... I'm so glad you guys are here... to save us from all this mess!" Kitsumon said, smiling. "I see that time in other worlds have run fast then the time in this world."  
  
"How long have time passed in this world?" Takuya asked.  
  
"8 years." Was only Kitsunmon said.  
  
JP's jaw dropped. "**EIGHT **years?! In our world, only six months have passed!"  
  
"Time flies, huh?" Kitsumon asked, smirking before she became serious. "Anyway, now your here, everything can become normal again..."  
  
"We can make this place normal, if we know who we are up against!" Koji said, stepping up. "Kitsumon, who is this ancient evil that is causing all these problems?"  
  
Kitsumon sighed. "Let me tell you a story... It's part of the Battle of Hikari and Yami... You see, during the battle... Lord Granasmon faced against two powerful generals of Valmarmon's army. They are Basilikmon & Pharaohmon... With an amazing power, Granasmon destroyed the two general's souls! In this world, when a Digimon's body don't have a soul, their bodies become stone!"  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that this Basilikmon & Pharaohmon are the ones causing this mess..." JP said, moaning with a sigh.  
  
"Your correct, JP... You see, Granasmon's followers sealed the stone bodies of these two generals somewhere and a couple of months ago, somehow these two statues gained new evil souls and they were the ones causing all this mess..." Kitsumon said. "Both Basilikmon & Pharaohmon are very powerful but... what confuses me is Basilikmon..."  
  
Zoe blinked. "Why...?"  
  
"Basilikmon's special ability is to turn Digimon into stone once they look into his eyes... Right now, Basilikmon can only turn Beast-type Digimon and canine-type Pokemon into stone!" Kitsumon said. "Plus, he gained this new ability which he never had before!"  
  
"What new ability?" Bokomon asked.  
  
Kitsumon only just pointed to the zombie people working around them. "When a Beast Digimon or a canine-type Pokemon gets bitten by his snake-like hand, he'll inject a poison that turns the victim into mindless zombies as you can see... That's all I know so far..."  
  
"Well, I think you gave us enough info about Basilikmon but, what about Pharaohmon?" Takuya asked. "Does he have any special abilities?"  
  
Kitsumon just shook her head. "No... except, he is too powerful... no one can stop him..."  
  
"What about Veemon? Who else are zombified? We also heard that they were banished!" Koji said.  
  
"Veemon was banished away with Machinedramon, the Gallantmon, WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, MegaGargomon, Angedramon and Divinemon by Basilikmon!" Kitsumon said. "And worst of all, Basilikmon has blocked our Digivolution by somekind of magic. Only four were able to Digivolve before the magic starts..."  
  
"And they were...?" JP trailed off.  
  
"Veemon, Divinemon, Labramon and Jaguarmon! Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Kyodaidramon, Anubismon and Catramon were on the scene but... Basilikmon banished Imperialdramon and Kyodaidramon away before turning Anubismon and Catramon to zombies!" Kitsumon said.  
  
Zoe gulped. "Any others...?"  
  
"Velene, Inumon, Huskymon, Magnadramon and Phoenixmon..." Kitsumon said. "Gigachumon and Kitsunamon are all right though... They are with His Holiness Zera but, they are all not at Holy Cathedral... Somewhere else..."  
  
JP threw his arms into the air. "I don't believe this! Many of our friends have been turned into brainless mush and others are either banished, turned to stone or with Zera!"  
  
"The Devas...?" Tommy slowly asked.  
  
"Still okay... yes..." Kitsumon said. "Along with Hawkmon, Finchmon, Ryumon, Berus and Inferno. Though... Huskymon's four sisters were turned to stone..."  
  
"This is terrible! Can't we do anything to change this back?!" Zoe asked.  
  
Kitsumon shook his head. "Only if Basilikmon can be destroyed would every zombie and victims that have been turned to stone will be okay..."  
  
Takuya slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. "Thats it then! Let's crush Basilikmon once and for all! What do you say!"  
  
"Yeah!" Said the other five kids.  
  
Suddenly, a small chuckle came from above. "How touching... Shame you foolish warriors have to die so soon..." The team looked up to see a long, green snake with streaks of spikes throughout his back. His belly was coated with a yellow pigmentation. His eyes were revealed to be a neon-yellowish fade color and purple streaks were decorated under his eyelids. Basilikmon's fangs were long than that of a rattlesnake's and dripped with deadly venom. On his forehead was red ruby. "And yet, you lot will still fall to me!"  
  
Bokomon gulped. "Is that...?"  
  
"Basilikmon... yes..." Kitsumon said, gritting her teeth.  
  
000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000  
  
**NAME: **_Basilikmon_  
**LEVEL:** _Mega  
_**TYPE:** _Virus  
Snake Demon Digimon  
_**ATTACKS:** _Poison Arrowhead, Acid Blast_  
  
(Tai) _Lucky for Takuya and the others, his powers can't turn humans into stone! But, that doesn't mean he can't attack them with his Poison Arrowhead!  
_  
00000000000000000000000000  
  
Basilikmon smirked as he looked down at the Digidestined. "So... you are the ones who defeated the great Valmarmon, hmm? Legendary Warriors... More like annoying pests! I shall elimate you before you can do any damage to my takeover to this world!"  
  
Takuya gritted his teeth and whipped his D-Tector out. "Let's evolve and lead him away from these people! We can't get anyone hurt!"  
  
"Right! Ready, Basilikmon?! Your gonna get a taste of Legendary power! Koji said, whipping his D-Tector out.  
  
"Ready?" Koichi asked, holding his D-Tector out.  
  
JP, Tommy and Zoe nodded, holding their D-Tectors out. "Ready!"  
  
Takuya slashed the top of his D-Tector against the spinning code was whirling around his hand. "**EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!**" The Legendary Spirit of Flame was activating its power upon Takuya. When it was over, a human man with armour made out of fire and his golden hair was flowing through the wind appeared in the goggle-boy's place. "**AGUNIMON!!!**"  
  
Koji also slashed the top of his D-Tector against the spinning code around his hand. "**EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!**" With a subtle howl, the Legendary Spirit of Light was activated. The human child felt stronger when he became a tall warrior in a wolf-metallic suit with a scarf that looked like it belonged to a Garurumon. "**LOBOMON!!!**"  
  
Next JP slashed his D-Tector against his hand. "**EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!**" Legendary Spirit of Thunder was now giving its power to JP as it subtly releases its electricity. The oldest child out of the six Digidestined became a large blue beetle with his horn and fists crackling with electricity. "**BEETLEMON!!!**"  
  
Koichi lifted his hand into the air as Digi-code spun round it and brought it down to slash it against his D-Tector. "**EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!**" The Human Spirit of Darkness release its power upon his body. Koichi soon became a tall man in a lion suit that has a lion's head upon his chest while he wore a lions mask that covered his mouth with a black cloth. "**LOWEMON!!!**"  
  
It was Zoe's turn as she slashed the top of her D-Tector against the Digi-code that was spinning around her hand. "**EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!**" Zoe felt the energy around her from the Human Spirit of Wind as it subtly released a gently blow of wind. She smiled as she became a beautiful female warrior with a vizor on her eyes and huge wings on her back. "**KAZEMON!!!**"  
  
Finally, Tommy slashed his D-Tector against his hand. "**EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!**" Tommy felt the Human Spirit of Ice activing around him, subtly bring out a small blast of cold wind. The youngest child of the Digidestined soon became a small bear made out of snow, wearing green armour and has a blaster-pack on his back. "**KUMAMON!!!**"  
  
A smile came upon Kitsumon's face as the Legendary Warriors appeared. "After eight years, the Legendary Warriors have return!"  
  
"They may have risen but, like I said... I'll make them fall!" Basilikmon said, sliding back to give his new opponents some room.  
  
Landing, Kumamon took a deep breath and fired off a blast of cold air. "Crystal Freeze!"  
  
From her fingertips, Kazemon threw a blast of invisible wind towards Basilikmon, combinding it with Kumamon's Crystal Freeze. "Hurricane Wave!"  
  
Basilikmon could feel the wind blowing over him and causing him to freeze from Kumamon's attack. All the Digimon could do was smirk. "Nice try... but, even though I am a snake, I'm not cold-blooded!" He shook the ice off him, laughing.  
  
"You are cold-blooded to harm these poor people!" Kazemon said, taking her stance.  
  
"Thank you but, it'll take more then a combination of ice and wind to stop me!" Basilikmon said, firing off a purple arrow from his mouth. "Poison Arrowhead!"  
  
Kumamon gasped as he leapt to the ground. "Get down, Kazemon!" Kazemon did so as the arrow flew over their heads, landing on the otherside of the cavern.  
  
"Be careful!" Kitsumon called out as she arrived at the top with Bokomon and Neemon. "Poison Arrowhead is another one of Basilikmon's deadly moves! If it touches you, you'll get poisoned!"  
  
"Gee... thanks for the late warning..." Beetlemon muttered before he turned to Lowemon. "Are you ready for a combo, buddy?"  
  
Lowemon nodded. "Of course..." The lion head on his chest opened it's mouth before unleashing a dark energy blast. "Shadow Meteor!!!"  
  
Raising his fists into the air, Beetlemon waited until his fists were filled with electricity before slamming it onto the ground. "Here we go!!! Thunder Fist!!!"  
  
The combination of electricity and darkness had struck Basilikmon in the chest but, the massive snake fiend wasn't damaged. "Stop it! Stop it! Your just tickling me!"  
  
"**What**?!" Lowemon gasped.  
  
"And now... Acid Blast!" Basilikmon called out, firing off a blast of acid from his mouth.  
  
"Everyone, get out of the way!" Lobomon called out as he and others moved out of the attack. When Lobomon landed, he turned and saw where the acid landed and gasped as the acid started to eat the ground away. "What... are we actually... dealing with here!?"  
  
"I dunno but... if we are gonna save these people, let's attack right now!" Agunimon said as his fists were covered in flames before throwing them. "Pyro Punch!"  
  
"Howling Laser!" Lobomon called out, firing off a laser from the gun on his wrist.  
  
Another laughter came from Basilikmon as the two attacks just bounce off them. "You know... you guys don't stand a chance against me!"  
  
"No way! Is he tougher then we thought?!" Kumamon asked.  
  
Agunimon gritted his teeth. "I have a funny feeling in my stomach that this guy is a **MEGA**!"  
  
"Correct, Warriors! I am stronger then you think!" Basilikmon said before he took a deep breath. "And now... I shall... blow you away..."  
  
"What?! Why...?" Agunimon asked.  
  
"If it wasn't for my partner who wants to bring you down, I would have crushed you so... have a nice flight!" Basilikmon said before he unleashed a powerful wind that started to blow the Legendary Warriors back with Kitsumon, Bokomon and Neemon.  
  
"Everyone!!! Hang on!!!" Agunimon shouted out.  
  
Beetlemon gasped when his wings came out and got caught in the current. "I can't hold on!!!"  
  
"It's too powerful!!!" Lobomon yelled out.  
  
Finally, the powerful blast of wind pushed the whole group into the air and through the sky. Basilikmon laughed as he could no longer see them. "Ha! Not so tough now, huh!?" He looked down at Yena, Kuzaimon and the other zombie slaves that continued to work, not noticing the battle. "And soo, Kitsumon... You shall join them!"  
  
With that, Basilikmon turned and left.  
  
00000000000000000000  
  
Groaning, the Warrior of Flame opened his eyes and checked himself for any fatel damage from Basilikmon's wind attack. He soon learned that he wasn't Agunimon anymore, he de-evolved back into Takuya. He looked around to see the other Human Warriors have de-evolved back into their human forms... Must have happened when they landed on the ground and blacked out.  
  
Takuya got up and relaised that they are in a cave. "How did we...?"  
  
Nearby, Kitsumon sat with Bokomon and Neemon. She sighed. "I dragged you all in here so you guys can recover... We were lucky to land in a forest that wasn't plauged by Pharoahmon or Basilikmon yet... This forest is located near Suicune City.. if we walk over there, it'll take half an hour to get there..."  
  
"Well, it's no use for us going over there... Like you told us before Basilikmon arrived, Kitsumon, His Holiness Zera has left along with the others... Holy Cathedral is empty..." Bokomon said, looking at his book.  
  
"There **ARE** people still there... problem is... they are all turned to stone." Kitsumon said.  
  
Sighing, Takuya walked over to his friends, whom were already awaken. "How are you guys holding up? You okay?"  
  
"We're fine, Takuya..." Koji said. "I just can't believe this... Just one attack from each of us in a few minutes and that Basilikmon blew us away like rag dolls!"  
  
"He **WAS** ranked as Valmarmon's generals during the Battle of Hikari and Yami!" Zoe said, brushing her hair. "I guess our Human forms weren't enough... We have to get tough!"  
  
Tommy nodded. "Do you think evolving into Beast Warriors will do?"  
  
"We'll never know until we try..." JP said. "Besides, if that doesn't work... Takuya, Koji and Koichi will just smash him up with their Fusion forms."  
  
"**IF** we have the strength..." Koichi said, rubbing his head.  
  
Neemon then spoke up. "Remember, that is only one of them. What about the other one?"  
  
"Pharaohmon... Yes, you never were able to meet him yet... but, I have a feeling that he'll be facing you soon... just like Basilikmon..." Kitsumon said.  
  
JP sighed. "Just what we need... If we **ARE** gonna face him, we better relax..."  
  
Getting up, Kitsumon suddenly had a light bulb over her head. "Wait a minute... You guys **CAN** defeat Basilikmon! When you see him again, evolve into those two Warriors that brought down ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode and SkullDaemon!"  
  
"You mean EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon...?" Takuya asked slowly, with a small sweatdrop. "Well, we could except..."  
  
"Except what?" Kitsumon slowly asked.  
  
Koji also had a small sweatdrop on the back of his head as he told Kitsumon. "Well... in order for Takuya to become EmperorGreymon... he'll need the Human and Beast Spirits of Flame, Wind, Ice, Earth and Wood while I need the Human and Beasy Spirits of Light, Darkness, Thunder, Metal and Water to become MagnaGarurumon."  
  
Kitsumon raised an eyebrow. "Why is that a problem...?"  
  
"We only have the Spirits of Flame, Light, Darkness, Thunder, Ice and Wind with us." Zoe said.  
  
"**WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT??????????!!!!!!!!! WHY?!** Where are the remaining Spirits?! With the Celestial Angels?!" Kitsumon asked.  
  
Koichi nodded. "Yeah... they are holding onto the Spirits until we report back... They want two of us to report to them to learn how bad the situation of Silesia World is... They'll decide if all 10 Legendary Spirits should be together or not..."  
  
"Hello...? You guys were just blown away by a reptile freak!" Kitsumon yelled. "This **IS** an emergency! You better head back to the portal and tell them about this! Come to think of it... where did you exactly came from...? Where is the portal you used...?"  
  
"In a town called Beautiful Forest Town..." Koji said.  
  
"_Città Bella Della Foresta_?! Oh no... we are damn too far to get back there!" Kitsumon said, sitting down on the rock and sighing. "It's hopeless..."  
  
Takuya walked over to Kitsumon. "Listen... it's not hopeless! Just give us time... I'm sure we'll find someway of saving this world."  
  
"Really...? Well, I'm not so sure about that..." Said a voice. Everyone turned around to see a huge human creature with his features mostly made out of gold, his face bore resemblance to the coffins encasing the ancient Egyptian pharaohs. He wore white cape, loincloth and had a white staff with a number-eight-shaped proximal ending. "After all... if you weren't strong enough to beat Basilikmon, what are the chances of you winning against me?"  
  
Bokomon gulped. "Uh oh... That's him! That is **PHARAOHMON**!!!"  
  
000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000  
  
**NAME:** _Pharaohmon  
_**LEVEL:** _Mega  
_**TYPE:** _Virus  
Ghost Digimon_  
**ATTACKS:** _Necro Mist, Fist of Nile  
_  
(Takato) _A mysterious and powerful ancient Digimon based upon the legends from ancient Eygpt. He attacks with his Fist of Nile but, his Necro Mist is very mysterious...  
_  
00000000000000000000000000  
  
"I am Pharaohmon and those who dare to oppose me shall perish!" Pharaohmon said, stepping forward and held a cobra staff. "So, you are the Chosen Children that defeated my great master?! This is an outrage! How can you beat him...? Along with Lucemon?"  
  
Takuya and the others held their D-Tectors out as they glared at Pharaohmon. "Oh, we'll show you? Right, guys?" The others nodded. "Right! Let's do it!"  
  
The screens of the six D-Tectors glowed as the image of a new Spirit came upon it. The Beast Spirits!  
  
Slashing their D-Tectors around a huge ball of Digi-code that was whirling around their hands, they yelled out a new phrase. "**EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!**"  
  
The Beast Spirit of Flame was activated as it subtly roared and released some fire out of its body. With a scream from Takuya, a massive dragon with red bird-like wings stood in his place as he roared out his name of his new form. "**RAGH!!! BURNINGGREYMON!!!**"  
  
A subtle howl and a flash was all it took from the Beast Spirit of Light as it was activated from Koji's calling. The lone wolf of the group yelled as he evolved into a white wolf-like robotic creature with golden wings. He gave out a huge howling noise as he completed his transformation. "**KENDOGARURUMON!!! HOWL!!!!!!!!!!**"  
  
From the Beast Spirit of Darkness, the small statue gave out a short roar and released the black energy around its user. Koichi yelled out as he transformed into a robotic black lion, roaring. "**JAGERLOWEMON!!!**"  
  
Thunder and electricity was released from the Beast Spirit of Thunder as JP activated its hidden power. The oldest group of the Digidestined yelled as he soon became a massive blue tank with only one thing to say. "**METALKABUTERIMON!!!**"  
  
Zoe could feel the energy from the Beast Spirit of Wind as it released a calm blow of wind. She screamed and sighed as she became a humanoid female Digimon with bird-like wings and her mouth covered by a pink cloth. "**ZEPHYRMON!!!**"  
  
Finally, Tommy yelled as the Beast Spirit of Ice was actived, releasing its powerful cold energy upon the youngest Digidestined of the group. With a quick transformation, Tommy soon became a giant yeti with axes, swinging them around as he completed his evolution. "**ROAR!!!! KORIKKAKUMON!!!**"  
  
Kitsumon held her hands together in front of chest and gulped. "Please... be careful..."  
  
"If Pharaohmon is stronger then Basilikmon then... what can make a difference if they evolve into Beast Warriors...?" Bokomon asked.  
  
"A big one?" Neemon added.  
  
Amazingly, the cave was big enough for BurningGreymon and Zephyrmon to fly. Pharaohmon just chuckled as the six Beast Warriors faced upon him.  
  
"Right... Let's see how tough you are!" Zephyrmon said as she threw four pink balls of energy from her hands. "Plasma Pods!"  
  
"Avalanche Axes!" Korikkakumon said, throwing his axes towards Pharaohmon.  
  
"Here we go..." Pharaohmon said as a mystical mist started to cover him. "Necro Mist..."  
  
The moment Pharaohmon was covered in mist, both Korikkakumon and Zephyrmon were shocked to see their attacks went** THROUGH** the mist. "What?! Where did he go!?" Korikkakumon asked.  
  
Zephyrmon watched as the mist vanished as Pharaohmon was gone. "He... He vanished..."  
  
"Not exactly..." Both Zephyrmon and Korikkakumon turned around and looked in horror as Pharaohmon stood over them. "Hello..." With a quick swoop, Pharaohmon swatted the Beast Warriors of Ice and Wind into the side of the cave. They landed pretty hard.  
  
"Zoe! Tommy!" MetalKabuterimon called out before he aimed his cannon towards Pharaohmon. "That does it! No one hurts my friends and gets away from it! Koji, help me out!"  
  
"Sure thing, pal!" KendoGarurumon said, firing a white laser from his mouth. "Lupine Laser!"  
  
The cannon of MetalKabuterimon charged up and fired a powerful electric blast. "Electron Cannon!"  
  
Pharaohmon just laughed again as he swatted the attacks away before rushing over to the two Beast Warriors of Light and Thunder with an amazing speed. With a quick flash, Pharaohmon kicked MetalKabuterimon into the wall before kicking KendoGarurumon into the roof. The mysterious Digimon laughed as KendoGarurumon landed with a howl.  
  
"No way... one hit and... I'm out..." KendoGarurumon muttered before he passed out.  
  
MetalKabuterimon's strong armour protected him from massive damage and wasn't out cold yet, though he felt pretty tired. "Koji... no..."  
  
A massive angry roar came from JagerLowemon as he rushed towards Pharaohmon, his entire body covered in darkness. "You shall pay for what you have done, Pharaohmon! Dark Master!!!"  
  
"Please... Your just a fly that I can swat!" Pharaohmon said before he slammed the back of his massive hand onto the oncoming darkness and into the wall. He removed his hand to reveal a totally damaged JagerLowemon. "See what I mean...?"  
  
JagerLowemon groaned as he fell to the floor, blacking-out. "I'm sorry... my brother..."  
  
"Koichi! That does it!" BurningGreymon roared out, flying into the air and releasing a wave of flames from his body. "Wildfire Tsunami!!!"  
  
"Fist of Nile!" Pharaohmon announced, releasing a powerful energy from his fist that destroyed BurningGreymon's attack before knocking the Beast Warrior of Flame out of the air. "I give you two choices... Surrender or die!"  
  
The attack didn't do too much damage on BurningGreymon as he got up, angry. "**NEVER**! As long as I still breath, I'll tear you to shreds, Pharaohmon!"  
  
"Very well... if that is the way you put it..." Pharaohmon quickly rushed over to BurningGreymon before delivering a powerful blow to the stomach with his fist. Pharaohmon smirked as he saw the intense pain on BurningGreymon's face. "It's your fate!"  
  
"Takuya!" MetalKabuterimon choked out.  
  
Pharaohmon wasn't done yet as he delivered another powerful blow to BurningGreymon's chest, smashing the armour of the massive dragon. "Whoops... I think I broke you to pieces... Never mind, we can always put you back to together... in time for your funeral..."  
  
"**RAGH!!!**" BurningGreymon was in rage, despite the pain. He tried to knock Pharaohmon down with his tail but, the massive ancient Digimon grabbed his tail. "What...?"  
  
"You shouldn't have done that..." Pharaohmon said, laughing. He then, picked BurningGreymon up before slamming him onto the ground by his tail. He continued this until he slammed BurningGreymon onto the ground again on his chest. He let go of his tail and laughed. "Oh... this was so challanging..."  
  
"They...They have been defeated...?" Neemon slowly asked, hugging Bokomon in fear.  
  
Bokomon slowly nodded. "We shall we do now...?"  
  
Kitsumon stood in shock. From what she sees, Korikkakumon, Zephyrmon, KendoGarurumon and JagerLowemon were knocked out, MetalKabuterimon was still awake but, can't move a muscle while BurningGreymon was on the ground with Pharaohmon putting his heavy foot on his back. She sighed as she slowly walked over towards Pharoahmon. "Pharaohmon!"  
  
"Hmm? What do you want?" Pharaohmon asked as he started to crush BurningGreymon with his foot.  
  
"I want you to leave them alone... in return, I'll go with you." Kitsunmon said.  
  
Bokomon gasped. "No! Don't do it!"  
  
"Kitsumon, listen... We can stop him... don't do it..." BurningGreymon called out, gritting his teeth in pain as Pharaohmon continued the pressure on his back.  
  
Kistumon shook her head. "I'm sorry, Takuya... Until you guys can recover, you are no matched against him..." She looked at Pharaohmon. "What do you say...?"  
  
Laughing, Pharaohmon removed his foot off of BurningGreymon's back before picking Kitsumon up with his massive hand. "Of course, my dear... I'm sure Basilikmon will decide your fate... As a statue or as a zombie with a mushy brain..." He turned and started to walk away. "It was fun but, I'll see you all next time... and you'll never survive another battle against me!"  
  
"Kitsumon!" Bokomon called out.  
  
"Kitsumon!" Neemon also called out.  
  
MetalKabuterimon chocked. "Kitsumon..."  
  
Kitsumon looked back at her friends, waving with tears in her eyes. "Don't lose hope, my friends... Keep fighting for us... don't give up... Goodbye..."  
  
"Kitsumon... no..." Was all BurningGreymon could say before darkness took over his eyes...  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
(Rika) _With the Legendary Warriors defeated, how can they regain their status as the Warriors they have become?! What is Kitsumon's fate?! Find out in the next chapter of Digimon Frontier!  
_  
**The second chapter is done and a surprise guest from 'Beggining of the Chaos' story will appear in the next one. Until next time, see ya!**


	3. Regain Hope! The Journey from the Start

(Guardromon) _The horrors that Takuya and his friends have seen when they returned to Silesia World was not for the weaken heart! They located two of their old friends, Yena and Kuzaimon, but can't do anything to help them as they were mindless zombie slaves to the great evil that is bringing destruction to Silesia World! After meeting up with Kitsumon, the Digidestined learned that this great evil were two generals of Valmarmon's army from the Battle of Hikari and Yami whom were turned to stone after losing their souls and came back to life. Many friends of theirs are either brainwashed into zombies, turned to stone, sent to a dark dimension or hiding with Zera. The strength of Basilikmon and Pharaohmon were amazing as, seperatly, they soundly defeated the Legendary Warriors. After the battle, in order to save her friends, Kitsumon gave herself up to Pharoahmon to be taken away... Only BurningGreymon, MetalKabuterimon, Bokomon and Neemon can watch helplessly as Kitsumon was taken away to meet her fate... before Takuya passed out..._  
  
**DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON  
Episode Special:** _Return to Silesia!  
_**Chapter 3:**_ Regain Hope! The Journey from the Start._  
_By Ninetalesuk._  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: **First of all, to Jeremy, this will be only a 10 chapter special. How I'm gonna finish this story with 8/7 more chapters? You'll see...  
  
Second of all, to CaveCat... I am sorry but, I am not adding your Digimon in this story. I have too much Digimon to put in this story and I would like you to stop asking me, okay? Just be glad they are in my Mega Crossover...**  
  
000000000000000000000  
  
Inside a dark chamber, a new addition to Basilikmon's army of zombie slaves was in progress. Four animal Digimon were standing nearby, watching the progress with their blank looks.  
  
One was a tall black dog that was cross between Dobermon and Renamon. He is Inumon.  
  
The second was a beautiful grey-furred female dog that wears a pink scarf and pink gloves. Her name is Huskymon, girlfriend of Inumon.  
  
The third one was a tall blue Egyptian humanoid dog. He is Anubismon, the Mega Digivolved form of Labramon... And the forth was a humanoid cat wearing golden armour and holds a scythe. Her name is Catramon, she is the Ultimate form of Jaguarmon and, amazingly, girlfriend to Anubismon.  
  
While the four lined up in their mindless state, they were saw as Kitsumon screamed as she was being held by two massive black knights as Basilikmon sinking one of his deadly fangs into Kitsumon's shoulder. Though, Basilikmon makes sure it is just the tip of his fang, it was enough to inject the poison into Kitsumon's system.  
  
Once it was done, Basilikmon removed his fang from Kitsumon's shoulder and laughed. "It is done! Welcome to my wonderful team, Kitsumon! Make yourself at home! DarkKnightmon, let her go!"  
  
The two black knights, DarkKnightmon, nodded and released their grip on Kitsumon's arms. Kneeling to the floor, Kitsumon held her head in pain and confusion. "Wha... What is happening to me!? I...I can't become your slave... I'm not a Beast Digimon! I look human with fox ears and a fox tail! What is happening?!"  
  
"Silly fox... Even though you look human, your fox digital data is very high, making you the perfect subject to become my zombie servant." Basilikmon said.  
  
"You... you freak! Basilikmon, one of these days... the Legendary Warriors shall bring you down!" Kitsumon yelled out before she froze with tiny pupils in her eyes. She stood up and looked at Basilikmon, with her mouth agaped.  
  
Basilikmon laughed. "Your wrong, Kitsumon! Those Legendary Warriors will fall before me and Pharaohmon like flies! I don't care if they were able to defeat the great Valmarmon but, they will never beat me!" He smirked at Kitsumon's totally blank face. "Oh... have nothing to say to your new master...? That's because you are totally mindless! Just call me your 'master' and I'll be very happy with that."  
  
"Y...Yes, master..."Kitsumon said.  
  
"Good... now, rejoin with your friends and wait for further orders." Basilikmon said as Kitsumon turned and walked over to Inumon and his zombified friends. Laughing, Basilikmon looked into the sky and smirked. "The moment we are done with this world, I shall get my revenge on those pests by** DESTROYING** their home world, including the Digital World where Lucemon once tried to take over before he is finally defeated by the Legendary Warriors! Mark my words, Digidestined... your never save from me.... **HAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!**"  
  
0000000000000000000  
  
'_I watched over you, my child... Seeing you go through pain and suffering... from what happened to us all... I felt happy to see you healing and moving on... having a family... We were happy for you... until that day... when Basilikmon captured you..._'  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!" Cried the female Vulpix hybrid Velene, trying to get her arms free from the tight grips of the DarkKnightmon. "You'll never win, Basilikmon!!!"  
  
"Give it up, foxy..." Basilikmon said, looking over at Velene. "I've banished your Gallantmon force away and threw your Knightmon into the sea! If they ever get out, they have no one to lead them into battle... not with you as my brainwashed slave!"  
  
Velene gritted her teeth and gave a menacing look at Basilikmon. "I'll never join you, demon! No matter what you do to me, I'll never submit to your side!"  
  
Basilikmon laughed. "Once I'm finished with you, you'll have no choice! Say goodbye to your freedom, young vixen... because you'll never have it again..." With that, Basilikmon sank the tip of his fang into Velene's shoulder.  
  
Velene reacted to the pain with a loud yell. "**NNNNNNOOOO!!!!!!**"  
  
'_No_ _matter how strong your will is, Velene... You were quickly hypnotized by that awful poison... I only wish there is something I can do to help you... and I can! Give me time, my child... Give me time... the Warriors that will give you hope will rise again... you'll see..._'  
  
000000000000000000000  
  
"_Takuya!_"  
  
"Uh... Tommy...?"  
  
"_Takuya! Please, wake up!_"  
  
"Z..Zoe...?"  
  
"_Takuya, it's us! Come on, bud, ya gotta wake up!_"  
  
"JP...? Wha...Whats going on here...?"  
  
"_Open your eyes, Takuya and you'll see!_"  
  
Slowly opening his eyes, Takuya saw the sighing and worried faces of Koji, Zoe, Tommy and JP. "K...Koji...? Wha...What happened...?"  
  
"Don't you remember? Pharaohmon beat us down like we were toys... you took most of the damage as BurningGreymon..." Koji said.  
  
"Ye...Yeah... I remember... but, why didn't Pharaohmon finished us off...?" Takuya asked until he fully remembered the battle, and the ending... "Oh no!!! Kitsumon!!! We gotta save her!!!"  
  
Zoe's eyes started to well up with tears as she placed a hand on Takuya's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Takuya... It's too late... She might be one of them now..."  
  
"How can you say that?!" Takuya asked, a bit angry.  
  
JP sighed. "Because, you were out for **FIVE** days!"  
  
"**WHAT?!**" Takuya gasped, shocked to hear that.  
  
"Let me explain... Thanks to MetalKabuterimon's powerful armour, I was able to stay awake and de-evolve to check up on you guys... you and the others de-evolved as well and all of you looked in bad shape... you were the worst, Takuya..." JP said.  
  
Takuya blinked. "So...? What happened next...?"  
  
"Well... as I was trying to figure out how I can help you... a survivor from Suicune City came over to us and help me carry you guys into here..." JP said. "Look around Takuya, we are inside the medical room of Holy Cathedral!"  
  
Gasping, Takuya darted his head around to learn that JP was right. In fact, Takuya was sleeping inside a bed. "Wh...Whoa..."  
  
"Yeah... me and Zoe woke up the next day while Koji and Koichi woke up two days ago..." Tommy said before he frowned. "You took five days to come back to this world, Takuya... We got worried that you weren't gonna make it..."  
  
"I'm sorry... but, right now... I feel like slime for not helping Kitsumon..." Takuya muttered.  
  
"Takuya... Don't worry... it's not your fault... Kitsumon gave herself up to give us time to recover... and I was awake as well so... it's no ones fault..." JP said before he leaned back and sighing. "Though, Basilikmon was just a power-puff compair to this one..."  
  
Koji nodded. "I guess we do need all 10 Legendary Spirits then..."  
  
"Yeah... hey, where is Koichi...? And Bokomon...? And Neemon...?" Takuya asked, looking around the room. "And who is this survivor of Suicune City?"  
  
The door opened and Koichi entered the room. "I'm right here, Takuya... I'm glad your okay." Someone followed Koichi into the room. "Takuya, this is our hero that saved us from our injuries... her name is Anzu Vulpina."  
  
Anzu Vulpina was a female Ninetales hybrid in a white dress and a pair of sandels. She has bright blue eyes and a small mark on her cheek. She bowed in front of Takuya. "I'm so glad your all right... My name is Anzu and I live in this cathedral."  
  
"Why...? I...I don't get it..." Takuya said.  
  
"We asked her why she lives in this city when the others are either turned to stone, zombified or with His Holiness Zera..." Zoe said. "She said she has her reasons and won't tell us."  
  
Tommy giggled. "We gave up about midday yesterday..."  
  
"Well, Anzu... I gotta say, thank you for helping us..." Takuya said, getting out of his bed.  
  
Anzu nodded. "No worries... After all, I know your the Legendary Warriors... On the day when I found you all, I saw nine of you flying through the air and into the forest... When I got to you, there was only eight of you until I learned what happened to the ninth..."  
  
Takuya sighed. "It feels like we all failed her..."  
  
"Hey, don't drag me into this..." Koji joked before he became serious. "But, your right... I don't feel like continuing our mission anymore..."  
  
"Don't say that... Just because you have been brought down doesn't mean you can give up." Anzu said. "Remember, Basilikmon and Pharaohmon are generals of Valmarmon's army! And you children **DEFEATED** Valmarmon eight years ago! And in the other Digital World, you also defeated Lucemon! Please, don't give up... Keep fighting for all the people, including my daughter!"  
  
"Your daughter?" Takuya asked.  
  
Koichi smirked. "Oh yeah... Takuya, this Velene's mother... Remember her? Velene, leader of the Cathedral Knightmon and Gallantmon."  
  
"Whoa... How come I never met you?" Takuya asked.  
  
"You've been busy, that's why." Anzu replied, giggling.  
  
Takuya smirked before he sighed. "All right, Anzu... We'll keep on going... for everyone on this world including Velene! I promise ya..."  
  
"We **ALL** promise!" Koji added, smiling.  
  
Anzu bowed and turned. "I'll shall make something for you to eat..."  
  
"Thanks.... better be a big one... I was out cold for five days..." Takuya said.  
  
Zoe bopped Takuya in the arm. "Don't be rude!"  
  
Giggling, Anzu left the room. "Don't you worry, Takuya... I'll make something special for you like did to your other friends."  
  
"Thanks..." Takuya called back before turning to JP. "Where is Bokomon and Neemon...?"  
  
"At the library... they are trying to look through the books about the Battle of Hikari and Yami, to see if they mention about Basilikmon and Pharaohmon." JP said before he shrugged. "Well, Bokomon mostly... Neemon is just there to annoy him."  
  
Takuya laughed and leaned back. "So, did you guys discuss any plans so far...?"  
  
"Well.. Anzu told us where Zera and his troops are located... somewhere hidden..." JP said.  
  
Takuya smiled. "Really...? Did she told us where it is...?"  
  
"Funnily enough, Takuya.... No!" Koji said.  
  
An anime drop later and Takuya was almost yelling. "What?! Why not?!"  
  
"She just told us it is located near the town where we start our adventure... so we missed Zera at that village when we came into this world." Tommy said.  
  
"Or..." Takuya said, smiling. "Located near **CARBOS VILLAGE**!"  
  
The others blinked until Koichi smiled. "Yeah... that's right! Coming into this world is our second adventure! When we first came to this world, we arrived at Carbos Village!"  
  
"So... All we have to do is head over to Carbos Village!" JP said, grinning. "Can anyone remember how we got here?"  
  
Zoe had a thought. "Well... first of all, we left Carbos and arrived at Agear, then we walked into Lugia City..."  
  
"Right... we were suppose to go into Suicune City next but, thanks to little detour with the Skyway transport and the powerful force from Valmarmon's Moon, we arrived at Articuno Village. We had to leave that before arriving at Suicune City." Koji said.  
  
"So... we just go from here, to Lugia, to Agear then to Carbos..." Takuya said. "Once we get there, we can do a little search to find Zera's base... It's gotta be underground."  
  
"I hope so..." Tommy said.  
  
Koichi nodded. "We better tell Bokomon and Neemon about this once they get back. When do you think we should go, Takuya?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon... We can make a start..." Takuya said.  
  
The others nodded and awaited for Bokomon and Neemon to return. When they did, Bokomon was the first to speak.  
  
"I've checked every book about the Battle of Hikari and Yami. There are about 15 books!" Bokomon said. "And they do mention about Basilikmon and Pharaohmon... but, they are all the same... the same stuff that Kitsumon told us before your battle against Basilikmon."  
  
"Yeah... battled against Granasmon, get their souls blasted out and their bodies turned to stone." Neemon said, jumping up and down. "Was that before or after they had cookies?"  
  
"I've been waiting for this..." Bokomon muttered before he did the pants-slap on Neemon.  
  
Tommy sighed. "So have we..."  
  
"Well... once we all rested... we can head over to Carbos Town..." Takuya said.  
  
Bokomon blinked. "Why Carbos Town, I'm confused..."  
  
"Here is the deal, Bokomon..." Koichi said.  
  
00000000000000000  
  
Standing alone on a stone platform was a mysterious female humanoid Digimon. She had fox-like ears, wearing a golden mask, a split skirt that was designed to be like the tails of the foxes and also wore two armour on her body. One of them was her chest armour that was designed to be on fire while the others was her boots that was also on fire, leaving her 3-toed fox feet to poke out. She is Kitsunamon, Digivolved form of a female Ninetales.  
  
"Where are they...?" Kitsunamon muttered, looking around. "They said they will be here by nightfall so, where are they...?"  
  
Flapping into view was a humanoid dragon wearing an armour based on the sun. An Armour Digimon called Sundramon. "Miss Kitsunamon, we have arrived."  
  
"Sundramon, glad you have made it!" Kitsunamon said, smiling before she frowned. "Where is your mentor? Where is Panzerdramon?!"  
  
"I am here... but, better get over the shock..." Said a voice. Kitsunamon turned and gasped. There stood a humanoid dragon Digimon, wearing a ninja suit and held a twin-golden-bladed staff. He smiled. "Hello there, Kitsunamon..."  
  
"Pa...Panzerdramon...? What happened...?" Kitsunamon asked, slowly.  
  
The new dragon smirked. "I have Digivolved, Kitsunamon. You can call me Ninjadramon."  
  
000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000  
  
**NAME:** _Ninjadramon.  
_**LEVEL:** _Ultimate._  
**TYPE:** _Vaccine.  
Mystic Dragon Digimon._  
**ATTACKS:** _Doppelt-Blatt Schrägstrich_ (Double-Blade Slash), _Drache-Donner-Knall_ (Dragon Thunder Slam), _Ninja Drache-Chaos_ (Ninja Dragon Chaos)  
  
(Henry) _Digivolved form of Panzerdramon, this Digimon wields his double-bladed staff as a weapon and when he is ready, he will use his Doppelt-Blatt Schrägstrich to leave them all down before unleashing his Drache-Donner-Knall to finish the job off!  
_  
000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Panzerdra.... **NINJADRAMON**!" Kitsunamon said, correcting herself. "When did you Digivolved?!"  
  
"About yesterday..." Ninjadramon said, smirking.  
  
Kitsunamon gasped. "**YESTERDAY?!** But... Basilikmon has cast a powerful spell to block all Digivolution! How did you Digivolved?! Is the spell gone?!"  
  
Shaking his head, Ninjadramon lifted his arm to show Kitsunamon a device. "This is how I was able to Digivolve through Basilikmon's spell. This is the Digital-Morpher."  
  
"Looks more like something that came out of _Power Rangers Ninja Storm_... You know... the ones the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers have." Kitsunamon muttered. "Where did you get this...?"  
  
"Its an ancient weapon the Holy Dragons used in the Battle of Hikari and Yami..." Ninjadramon said, lowering his arm. "They use this to Digivolve from Armour levels into Ultimate, protected by Granasmon's power... It was Granasmon's own power that allowed me to Digivolve without the acursed spell from Basilikmon holding me back."  
  
Sundramon sighed. "Too bad there is only one of them... it's totally rare..." He then gave Kitsunamon a grin. "Anyway, Kitsunamon... How is your boyfriend?"  
  
A blushing came upon Kitsunamon's face as she glared at Sundramon. "Listen... me and Hicaninemon are just friends... I don't know where you got that idea from!"  
  
"Maybe me, beautiful..." Said a voice. Kitsunamon sighed as a Digimon that looked like an Arcanine came into view. Course, this Arcanine is different as his body is a sleek and long striped version with an athletic feature for a dog. The manes on his head was longer and wilder with it spiked up. His face was shifted from a normal Arcanine to a ferocious but more canine looking features and it had a red gem grafted into its forehead; which you can see lava within. The same gems were also grafted in its upper legs and on its back where black rocky shells with rocky spikes sticking out of the side. The same rocky spikes also were grafted within the back of its heels. Also its tail was longer, silkier, and glittered with fire color, as if it was almost fire itself. "Hello..."  
  
"Hicaninemon, the Digivolved form of a male Arcanine..." Ninjadramon said, smirking.  
  
000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000  
  
**NAME:** _Hicaninemon._  
**LEVEL:** _Ultimate._  
**TYPE:** _Vaccine._  
_Myth Digimon._  
**ATTACKS:** _Canine Rampage, Hi-Spirit Fireballs_  
  
(Sora) _Digivolved form of a male Arcanine, Hicaninemon is pretty fast and once he reaches his Canine Rampage, you better watch out!_  
  
00000000000000000000000000  
  
Hicaninemon walked over to Kitsunamon and rubbed against her leg. "My... you look really sexy tonight... How about you and me wanna go..."  
  
"**NO!**" Kitsunamon blared out before she regained her composure. "Hicaninemon, control yourself!"  
  
Sundramon laughed before he looked confused. "I don't get it... Kitsunamon is more humanoid while Hicaninemon is more animal... Why does Hicaninemon like Kitsunamon so much...?"  
  
"Isn't it simple...? Before their Digivolutions, both Kitsunamon and Hicaninemon were Ninetales and Arcanine hybrids. I guess Hicaninemon's love for Kitsunamon existed from his pre form." Ninjadramon said, smirking.  
  
Kitsunamon sighed. "Listen... I told you once and I tell you again... me and Hicaninemon are just fr..." Kitsunamon froze when Hicaninemon licked her on her legs, near her skirt. She slowly gritted her teeth. "He just... did what I think he did... didn't he...?"  
  
Ninjadramon and Sundramon just nodded. They then closed their eyes when Kitsunamon went into a dark rage and a massive **WHAM!!!** was heard. They uncovered their eyes to see Kitsunamon standing over Hicaninemon whom was a massive bump on his head.  
  
"I know he is a nice guy but... he doesn't get it that I want to be friends with him!" Kitsunamon muttered before she looked down at Hicaninemon and whispered. "Do I really love him...?"  
  
"Whoa! She has a third side! A calm peaceful side, a psycho for clothes and now this!" Sundramon muttered before he started laughing.  
  
Ninjadramon just shook his head. "Too bad Kitsunamon's rage won't take down Basilikmon and Pharaohmon... Speaking of which, I have some bad news..."  
  
"What's that...?" Kitsunamon asked.  
  
Sundramon sighed. "Basilikmon has turned three more of our allies into mindless zombies... Yena Lupe, Kuzaimon and Kitsumon..."  
  
Kitsunamon gasped in horror. "Oh no... Not them... why...?"  
  
"It's gets worst..." Ninjadramon said. "Five days ago... before Kitsumon became Basilikmon's slave, the Legendary Warriors came..."  
  
"The Chosen Children of Ophanimon's are here?!" Kitsunamon asked.  
  
Nodding, Ninjadramon sighed. "Yes but, it gets totally worst... They are both easily defeated by Basilikmon and Pharaohmon..."  
  
Kitsunamon gasped and sat down. "Oh no... This can't be happening..."  
  
"Don't sweat it, Kitsunamon... They are down but, not out! They'll recover and regroup their evolution plans!" Sundramon said.  
  
Shaking her head, Kitsunamon stood up. "No... you don't understand! His Holiness Zera said that if the Legendary Warriors don't stand a chance against those two... he might send the children back to their world to protect it as there is nothing they can do to save this world..."  
  
Hicaninemon was slowly recovering and heard what Kitsunamon said. He looked at Ninjadramon and Sundramon before sighing. "Zera has lost hope for this world's future... The moment he hears about this... and he and the Digidestined meet... he'll send them back..."  
  
"This can't be happening!" Sundramon said, looking shocked.  
  
Ninjadramon smirked. "Well... I don't think that is going to be possible..."  
  
Blinking, Sundramon looked at Ninjadramon. "Huh...?"  
  
"These are the same Chosen Children that defeated **BOTH** Valmarmon and Lucemon! Two generals that are weaker then the other two can't be terrible... They just need time! Their defeat five days ago was just the start but, one of these days... They'll make a comeback!" Ninjadramon said.  
  
Kitsunamon nodded, stroking Hicaninemon's bump. "Your right..."  
  
"They are like the phoenix, they have risen from the ashes! And when Basilikmon and Pharaohmon are in the fire, they shall fall!" Ninjadramon said, smiling as he looked at the sky.  
  
0000000000000000000  
  
Anzu sighed as mid-day arrived on the next day and stood at the entrance of Holy Cathedral while Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon were on the steps.  
  
"Are you sure you won't rest a little longer?" Anzu asked.  
  
Takuya shook his head. "No... We'll be okay... but, what about you...?"  
  
Smiling, Anzu shook her head as well. "No... I'll stay here... It's okay... Basilikmon and Pharaohmon can't find me since they think everyone is either stoned, zombified or escaped with His Holiness Zera... Just promise me to save my daughter, Velene."  
  
"Of course, Anzu. We'll do that for ya." Koji said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you... Good luck on your journey, Digidestined! And promise me one thing..." Anzu said.  
  
Zoe nodded. "Sure... what is it?"  
  
"Please... save my daughter... save everyone... Save this world! I have fate in you, Legendary Warriors." Anzu said as she turned and walked back into the Holy Cathedral.  
  
Bokomon looked up and checked out how the Cathedral looked. "It's amazing this place is still standing... I thought Basilikmon or Pharaohmon would have destroyed it..."  
  
"Why are there only two black marks on there?" Neemon asked.  
  
"I guess who ever attacked the cathedral was just scaring the people inside to come out..." Bokomon said. "And I guess it did work for them..."  
  
Koichi sighed. "Come on... Let's make a start on our journey..."  
  
The others nodded as they walked down the stairs and into the main town were a few Lugias, Pidgeots, Suicunes and Arcanine hybrids were around, frozen in stone.  
  
"Damn... This is bad..." JP muttered.  
  
"Don't worry, JP... Once Basilikmon is defeated, they'll be back to normal!" Tommy said.  
  
Zoe spotted something nearby and pointed at it. "Whats that...?"  
  
The others stopped and looked at where Zoe was looking at. There was a lot of white gravestones with a huge sign saying '_Suicune_ _Cemetary_'.  
  
Neemon shook like a leaf. "A...A cemetary..."  
  
"Don't worry, Neemon... There are no ghosts about in there... Look, that places looks so peaceful... and beautiful..." Koichi said.  
  
"Yes, your right." Bokomon said, nodding. "It is beautiful..."  
  
Takuya smirked. "OK, you guys... Come on, we better see if the Skyway is work..." He trailed off when something caught his eye. Three tall white gravestones with huge lettering upon them. "What in the...?" He carefully read them without moving over to them. After looking at it, he turned and ran back to the cathedral. "**ANZU!!!**"  
  
"Takuya?! Where you going?! Wait up!!!" Zoe shouted out as she and the others followed Takuya back to the Holy Cathedral.  
  
When Takuya arrived back at Holy Cathedral at the entrance, he began calling at the top of his voice. "**ANZU!!! ANZU, WHERE ARE YOU?! ANZU!!!**"  
  
No reply...  
  
"Takuya... What's wrong...? What is the matter...?" Koji asked as he and the others caught up with Takuya and looked worried.  
  
"Anzu... she is gone..." Takuya muttered.  
  
JP gasped. "Oh no! Basilikmon must have captured her!"  
  
Shaking his head, Takuya gave a small smile on his face. "No... That's not it..."  
  
"Takuya...? What are you talking about...?" Tommy slowly asked, totally worried.  
  
Sighing, Takuya turned and walked out of the cathedral. "Follow me!"  
  
Confused and worried about their friend, the others followed Takuya back down the stairs and back towards the Suicune Cemetary. Takuya stopped in front of the three tall white gravestones he saw before and turned to his friends.  
  
Zoe gulped slightly. "Takuya...?"  
  
"Here is the reason..." Takuya said, pointing to the gravestones.  
  
The others looked a the gravestones and had the shock of their lives... On the gravestones, they all said...  
  
'_Isono_ _Vulpina. Devoted Father to Velene. 5129-5160_'  
  
'_Telene_ _Vulpina. Devoted Twin Sister of Velene. 5146-5160_'  
  
'_Anzu_ _Vulpina. Devoted Mother and Hero to Velene. 5130-5162_'  
  
"A...Anzu is... dead...?" Bokomon studdered out.  
  
"Silesia World's year right now is _5172_! We came to this world on the year _5164_!" Koichi muttered. "Velene's father and sister died **12** years ago while Anzu died **2** years before we came!"  
  
"So... if Anzu is dead... who was that women we talked to back at the cathedral...?" Neemon asked before he started to shake. "Wa...Was it her... ghost?!"  
  
Takuya nodded, smiling a little. "More like her spirit, risen from the other world to give us back our hope and save this world..."  
  
"But, why would she do this...?" JP asked.  
  
"Look... it said she is the hero to Velene... I guess she died for her... I guess thats what loving parents do... Protect their young from life or death..." Takuya muttered. "And Anzu just did that... but, I think she feels helpless to help Velene right now... because she is now a zombie servant to Basilikmon..."  
  
Koji nodded. "I understand... and that is why she can't come with us... because, she might have to go back to the other world soon..."  
  
"I wonder how Anzu died..." Tommy muttered.  
  
Takuya smirked. "Doesn't matter... We'll find out someday but, right now... We have to do what Anzu wants us to do! Save her daughter! Save the people! Save this world! We are the Legendary Warriors and we shall continue their legends, no matter what or how Basilikmon or Pharaohmon say and do to us!"  
  
Koichi smiled. "That is the Takuya we all wanted to see again!"  
  
"Come on! Let's get on the Skyway!" JP said.  
  
"And do what...?" Koji asked. "Skyway needs a lot of people to operate the system, JP... and I have a feeling that the machine is destroyed by Basilikmon's attack..."  
  
Zoe nodded. "Plus, we can go over the Granascliffs by evolving..."  
  
JP blushed. "Oh yeah... I forgotten about that..."  
  
"Well... Takuya, Zoe and JP can carry us to Lugia City... we'll be there quicker then the old Skyway." Bokomon said.  
  
Neemon nodded. "Hooray!"  
  
Laughing, Koichi lead the others except Takuya out of the cemetary. "Come on, let's get these guys ready for our flight!"  
  
Takuya looked at Anzu's gravestone and smiled. "Don't worry, Anzu... We'll do it for ya... Don't ya worry. We won't let you down!"  
  
With a new found hope in their hearts, Takuya raised his D-Tector in their alongside JP's and Zoe's as they started their evolution.  
  
"**EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! BURNINGGREYMON!!!**"  
  
"**EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!**" "**KAZEMON!!!**" "**BEETLEMON!!!**"  
  
Kazemon picked up Tommy while Beetlemon picked Bokomon and Neemon up. Koji and Koichi climbed onto BurningGreymon's back.  
  
"Are you ready?! Let's go!" BurningGreymon roared as he flapped his wings and flew off with Beetlemon and Kazemon behind him.  
  
Standing alone, Anzu stood behind a building as the Warriors flew away. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Warriors... good luck..."  
  
"Mother... Don't cry..." Anzu turned around to see a Vulpix hybrid that looks like Velene but, has black markings under her eyes and on her muzzle. "Don't worry... They'll succeed."  
  
Anzu smiled as she hugged the young Vulpix hybrid. "Yes, Telene. Your right... I just wish Velene will be okay..."  
  
"She will be, mother..." Telene said before taking her mother's hand. "Come on... We better head back... We'll have another chance to come back down once this madness is over and we'll bring daddy along as well."  
  
"Your right... Let's go..." Anzu said, squeezing her daughter's paw before they both vanished into thin air...  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
(Rika) _With new strength inside their hearts, the Legendary Warriors are back in business! But, even though they are not giving up, will they be able to topple Basilikmon and Pharaohmon?! Stay tune to the next chapter of Digimon Frontier!  
_  
**That is the end of the third chapter and coming soon is the forth one... once I'm free from college work that is... What will happen next? Stay tune...  
  
Also, Ninjadramon is my new Digimon while Hicaninemon is AnT's.**


	4. Battle Against the Três Generais Supremo...

(Guardromon) _The fate of Kitsumon was becoming a mindless zombie servant to the cruel Basilikmon while the Digidestined spent five days recovering at the Holy Cathedral in Suicune City with the help of Velene's mother, Anzu Vulpina. With a few encouraging words and a promise, the Digidestined decided to head over to Carbos Village where His Holiness Zera and the others are hiding... Before Anzu mysteriously vanished and Takuya locating Anzu's tombstone, learning that Anzu died 10 years ago in Silesia World! Meanwhile, when Kitsunamon learned from Sundramon and Panzerdramon's Digivolved form, Ninjadramon, about the Legendary Warrior's defeat, she gave them both bad news from Zera...  
_  
**DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON  
Episode Special:** _Return to Silesia!  
_**Chapter 4:** _Battle Against the Três Generais Supremos Mega! The Chosen Choice!  
By Ninetalesuk._  
  
000000000000000000000000  
  
Lugia City, located near the Granascliffs and home to the transport company, Skyway! Eight years ago, the Digidestined saved this entire place from a piece of Valmarmon! The owner of Skyway, Gadan, became possessed by the Tounge of Valmarmon, giving him a huge increase in taste buds while the other people of Lugia City suffered with the loss of taste in food. With the help of the Lugia Church owner, Angewomon, the Digidestined were able to figure out that Lugia City were built over the ruins of a Granasmon Temple that held a piece underneath the city.  
  
The Tounge soon transformed itself along with Gadan's body into the horrible ValToungemon! It seemed to have the advantage over the Legendary Warriors until the combind powers of Korikkakumon, MetalKabuterimon and JagerLowemon soon made the creature fall and it's spell upon Lugia City broken! After that, peace upon the town came back and lasted for eight years until now...  
  
A massive red dragon with a blue humanoid beetle and a fairy-like girl all landed on the ground in the middle of the city, lowering their passangers and looking around.  
  
"This is terrible..." BurningGreymon muttered. "Not many people escaped from Basilikmon's gaze..."  
  
Near houses, streets or trees were the paniked expressions of Pokemon hybrids, most of them are Bird-types like Articuno, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Zapdos and Moltres while some were Ninetales, Raikou, Mightyena and Charizards.  
  
Walking up to a Zapdos child that was turned to stone, Beetlemon sighed. "It looks like Basilikmon has no use for hybrids that look like birds like this poor kid here..."  
  
Kazemon nodded. "That's right... Remember what Kitsunmon told us...? She said Basilikmon can only turn Beast-type Digimon and Canine-type Pokemon into stone or into his mindless slaves..."  
  
"We should be in an advantage as his powers won't effect us while we are in Beast forms." Koji said before he started to explain. "You see, it doesn't matter if Basilikmon tries to use his powers on us when we are in our Beast forms or not because of our real Human Digital DNA inside us."  
  
"Basilikmon's powers are totally useless on Humans, Human-type Digimon and Human-type Pokemon." Bokomon said. "Though, it is best we are careful when you face them again..."  
  
"I'm sure Takuya, Koji and Koichi will beat Basilikmon when they all evolve into their Advance Warriors." Tommy said.  
  
Koichi shook his head. "Defeating Basilikmon as Advance Warriors... That could be true, Tommy but... what about Pharaohmon? He is more stronger then Basilikmon... If you ask me, we should get the Spirits of Earth, Water, Wood and Metal from the Celestial Angels... It may be our only ticket of ridding these guys..."  
  
"So, Takuya... Shall we make a start?" Koji asked, turning to BurningGreymon.  
  
BurningGreymon nodded. "Sure, Koji." He then de-evolved into Takuya. "It took us about three days to get from Carbos to this place so... we better get moving."  
  
"We better be careful though..." Beetlemon said before de-evolved into JP. "Last time we did that journey, we only had to worry about facing Minotarumon and his Fugamon troops in Agear Cave, as well as Veemon Dark-Digivolving into ShadowExVeemon."  
  
"JP is right, you guys." Kazemon spoke up before she de-evolved back into Zoe. "Back then, Basilikmon and Pharaohmon were just stone statues... and now, they are raging killers."  
  
Neemon jumped up and down. "What about them having their own troops? Daemon had his own troops, why not Basilikmon and Pharaohmon?"  
  
"I must say, that is a good point..." Bokomon muttered in a thinking position. "If I guess right... Basilikmon had turned Anubismon, Magnadramon, Phoenixmon and Catramon into mindless zombies and for our sake, they could be totally mindless for them to not remember what their attacks are and how they use them."  
  
Koji sighed. "If our friends have been forced to join their side after being forced against their will, I totally hope that they forget of how they use their attacks... Battling against two evil Mega Digimon is hard enough but, against three Mega Digimon and an Ultimate that were our friends in gonna be even tougher."  
  
"Speaking of Phoenixmon, when we first met her, wasn't she ruling an island with another Mega Digimon called HerculesKabuterimon?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah... now you mentioned it, I wonder what happened to HerculesKabuterimon..." JP muttered.  
  
Neemon shook in fear. "You...You don't think Basilikmon has got him to join his evil side, do you, Bokomon? Do you...?"  
  
Shaking his head, Bokomon spoke to Neemon in a kind voice. "No, my dear Neemon... I don't think so..." He then added with a mutter. "His shell is too tough, Basilikmon would have to go to a dentist to get a new fang..."  
  
Takuya laughed. "OK, you guys... Let's get a move on! Onto Carbos Village!"  
  
000000000000000000000  
  
Walking into a dark chamber, Pharaohmon spoke in a booming voice. "All right, you Três Generais Supremos Mega! I have a new job for you!"  
  
Sitting on a stone chair, a white armoured figure stood up and bowed. "What is it, my Lord Pharaohmon? How may we help you?"  
  
"Seems that those Digidestined brats haven't gotten the message! A Vilemon reported seeing them flying over the Granascliffs from Suicune City to Lugia City!" Pharoahmon said, folding his arms. "You mission to send out a army of DarkKnightmon to wear them down before you and your fellow Generals go in to finish them off. Remember one thing... Do **NOT** underestimate them! They could wipe you out with different sorts of evolution!"  
  
"I accept this mission, my lord. I shall tell my fellow Generals about this. And don't you worry, they will never destroy us!" Said the mysterious Digimon, leaving his seat and walking away.  
  
Pharaohmon smirked and left the chamber. "Try all you like, Legendary Warriors... Nothing is going to stand in my way for revenge against you brats!"  
  
00000000000000000000  
  
A couple of hours later, Sundramon flew up over to Ninjadramon's de-evolved form, Panzerdramon. "Big news, something is up..."  
  
"What? What is it...?" Panzerdramon asked.  
  
"The _Três Generais Supremos Mega_ are seen leaving Pharaohmon's base with a massive army of DarkKnightmon and heading towards the only road that leads from Carbos to Agear and to Lugia." Sundramon said. "By the way, what the heck is_ Três Generais Supremos Mega_ anyway?"  
  
Panzerdramon rolled his eyes. "It means _Three Mega Supreme Generals_ in Portuguese, you nitwit!"  
  
Blinking, Sundramon smiled sheepishly. "Oh... right..."  
  
"So... I wonder what those guys are up to..." Panzerdramon muttered before he gasped. "Oh no... Pharaohmon must have sent them to finish off the Digidestined!"  
  
"Oh no... we gotta help them!" Sundramon said.  
  
Panzerdramon nodded. "Right! Here is the plan, you and I will meet up with the Digidestined and try and lead them here without fighting those guys!"  
  
"Right... and what happens if we bump into them...?" Sundramon asked.  
  
"Then... fight..." Panzerdramon muttered.  
  
Sundramon nodded. "But... what if Basilikmon comes along...?"  
  
"Don't worry... you and I won't get effected by that jerk! Thanks to my Digital-Morpher, I am covered by a holy light that protects me from Basilikmon's deadly attacks. You are protected because of your Digi-Egg... You see, out of all the Digi-Eggs, the Digi-Eggs of Miracles and Destiny are really powerful! Their powers can protect the Digimon who uses their Digi-Eggs to Armour Digivolve from Basilikmon's spell!"  
  
"Ah... I see..." Sundramon muttered. "So, since I Digivolved from the Digi-Egg of Destiny, I am protected from Basilikmon's powers..."  
  
"Ahuh... now, let's get a move on right now!" Panzerdramon said, starting to flap his wings.  
  
"Should we bring Kitsunamon and Hicaninemon with us?" Sundramon asked.  
  
Panzerdramon shook his head. "Too much of a risk... they are both Digivolved from Canine-type Pokemon and are now Beast-type Digimon... if Basilikmon finds them, we'll lose more allies..."  
  
Sundramon nodded. "OK!" He then, started to flap his wings as well and flew after Panzerdramon. "We better hurry... those creeps have got a head start so, who knows what they will do to the Legendary Warriors if we don't hurry."  
  
"Right! Let's move!" Panzerdramon announced as he and Sundramon flew away.  
  
00000000000000000000000  
  
The small journey of the Digidestined from Lugia City to Agear Town took a turning point when they arrived at an open field where they were greeted by a familiar and unwelcoming sight.  
  
"Uh... do you guys see what I see...?" JP asked, gulping.  
  
Tommy nodded. "Yeah... those look like Knightmon... but, black!"  
  
A huge herd of black knights drew their swords and started their advance towards the Digidestined.  
  
Gasping, Bokomon took a step back. "Knightmon that are black!? Impossible, those are DarkKnightmon! These Digimon aren't living creatures but like robots as they have no feelings and just serve to whom created them!"  
  
"What are they doing here!? The machine that was making them got destroyed under the ruins of Daemon's castle!" Zoe said, taking a step back. "Plus, last time we saw these creeps... me, JP and Tommy took down the last batch outside the castle before SkullDaemon appeared!"  
  
"Well... how they return is unknown to us but, these DarkKnightmon are serving Basilikmon and Pharaohmon!" Koji said. "So, do you know what that means?"  
  
Takuya nodded. "Oh yeah... It's time to evolve!"  
  
"**EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!**" "**AGUNIMON!!!**" "**LOBOMON!!!**" "**BEETLEMON!!!**" "**KAZEMON!!!**" "**KUMAMON!!!**" "**LOWEMON!!!**"  
  
Charging to its prey, Lowemon knocked a DarkKnightmon down and ducked from a swipe of a sword from another one. "Seeing as they are not living creatures, we won't have any problem feeling guilty by defeating these fakes!"  
  
"Right! Let's take them down quick!" Kumamon said before a couple of skies appeared on the soles of his boots as well as whipping out his blaster-pack. "Blizzard Barrage!!!" The countless snowballs blinding a few of the DarkKnightmon before Kumamon took a deep breath and blew out a cloud of frozen wind. "Crystal Freeze!!!" The DarkKnightmon that was blinded by Kumamon's snowball attack were soon incased in frozen ice. Kumamon's body changed into a icicle and started to attack the frozen DarkKnightmon. "Frozen Tundra!!!" Landing on the other side, Kumamon gave off a victory pose as his DarkKnightmon victims exploded in a cloud of dust. "Am I cool or what?!"  
  
"Thunder Blitz!!!" Beetlemon announced, lifting a DarkKnightmon with his horn, causing the flying armoured warrior to crash into a few others. Beetlemon then lifted his fists, crackling with electricity and slamming it onto the DarkKnightmon pile, crushing them. "Thunder Fist!!!" He turned to Kazemon, whom was doing well. "These DarkKnightmon are different from the ones that worked for Daemon! They are weaker!"  
  
"Got that right! Love Tap!" Kazemon called out, hitting a DarkKnightmon with her butt and causing it to fall in love with her. She then went into a hand stand and spun like a top, hitting the DarkKnightmon with her legs. "Tempest Twist!!!" The DarkKnightmon flew through the air until it landed on a few more DarkKnightmon. Smirking, the fingertips of Kazemon started to bring out wind and threw it towards the fallen knights. "Hurricane Wave!!!" And much to her surprise, the DarkKnightmon flew away and crashed into a rock. "Not only they are weaker but, also lighter! Who ever made these aren't exactly spot on with the original DarkKnightmon..."  
  
"Shadow Lance!" Lowemon called out, bringing out his staff out of no where and slamming it into a DarkKnightmon's chest, destroying him. He then, turned around and faced three more with the lion's mouth opening up and firing off a blast of energy. "Shadow Meteor!" When they were destroyed, Lowemon swiped another one away. "Weak or light, there are too many of them!"  
  
Lobomon drew out his light sabers and slashed a couple of DarkKnightmon in half. "Lobo Kendo!" He then, whirled around and fired a laser from his gun at another knight. "Howling Laser!"  
  
Agunimon's fist were flared up with flames before he punched them into the chests of a couple of DarkKnightmon. "Pyro Punch!" Leaping into the air, he fired off some darts made out of flame. "Pyro Darts!" Finally, he spun himself into a column of flames before slashing his feet against a few of some DarkKnightmon. "Pyro Tornado!!!"  
  
Leaping beside Agunimon, Lobomon turned to his friend. "What now? There is too many of these creeps! What are they up to anyway?!"  
  
"Figure that one out later... First of all, we gotta get swat these flies away!" Agunimon said. "Everyone, Slide Evolve!"  
  
"**AGUNIMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! BURNINGGREYMON!!!**"  
  
"**LOBOMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! KENDOGARURUMON!!!**"  
  
"**LOWEMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! JAGERLOWEMON!!!**"  
  
"**BEETLEMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! METALKABUTERIMON!!!**"  
  
"**KAZEMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! ZEPHYRMON!!!**"  
  
"**KUMAMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! KORIKKAKUMON!!!**"  
  
"Avalanche Axes!!!" Korikkakumon announced, slashing a few DarkKnightmon with his axes before his dreadlocks glowed and pushed a few others back. "Frozen Arrowheads!!!"  
  
"Hurricane Gale!!!" Zephyrmon announced, throwing a massive wind to push a few knights back before throwing down some pink orbs. "Plasma Pods!!!"  
  
MetalKabuterimon held his arms up to fire off a chained ball of thunder. "Bolo Thunder!!!" He then, aimed his cannon and fired a powerful blast. "Electro Cannon!!!"  
  
"Ebony Blast!!!" JagerLowemon roared, firing a black ball of energy from his mouth before he zipped through some DarkKnightmon while being covered by dark energy. "Dark Master!!!"  
  
"Lupine Laser!!!" KendoGarurumon howled out, firing a laser from his mouth before lowering his wings and zooming around the DarkKnightmon. "Howling Star!!!"  
  
"My turn!!! Pyro Barrage!!!" BurningGreymon yelled out, firing off a barrage of flaming lasers before unleashing a wave of flames from his body. "Wildfire Tsunami!!!"  
  
A massive explosion from the powerful combination of six elements caused a hefty amount of damage on the DarkKnightmon. Even though a lot were destroyed, more seemed to be coming.  
  
"This is crazy!!! Where the heck are they coming from?!" MetalKabuterimon asked.  
  
BurningGreymon growled. "I dunno but, I bet I figure what they are doing!"  
  
"Me too! The only reason Basilikmon or Pharaohmon are sending these DarkKnightmon out so they can tire us out before finishing us off!" KendoGarurumon said, growling. "Which means... these guys are not alone..."  
  
A loud chuckle was heard as the DarkKnightmon parted to show the Legendary Warriors that three new arrivals have come. One of them looked like Seraphimon, except his armour is white, with eight demon wings. Another one was a warrior holding two massive swords and rode on a horse while the last one was a female dressed like a vampire with demon wings and wore a purple dress. The white-armoured angel Digimon laughed as he stepped up. "My, my, my... You children are smart, aren't you..."  
  
Bokomon, whom was hiding in the tree with Neemon, gasped when he saw the new Digimon. "Oh no! ShadowSeraphimon! Zanbamon! And Lilithmon!!!"  
  
"That is correct!" Said the vampire-like lady, Lilithmon, smiling and showing her fangs. "With me, ShadowSeraphimon and Zanbamon... we are known as the_ Três Generais Supremos Mega_! Translation, _Three Supreme Mega Generals_!"  
  
000**DIGIMON INFORMATIO**N000  
  
**NAME:** _ShadowSeraphimon  
_**LEVEL:** _Mega_  
**TYPE:** _Virus  
Fallen Angel Digimon_  
**ATTACKS**: _Strike of the Seven Dark Stars, Shadow Starburst, Shadow Shockwave  
_  
(Tai) _An evil and dangerous version of Seraphimon! Even though he looks big, his speed is amazing and his Strike of the Seven Dark Stars will destroy you before you can react!_  
  
000  
  
**NAME:** _Zanbamon_  
**LEVEL:** _Mega_  
**TYPE:** _Virus_  
_Wizard Digimon_  
**ATTACKS:** _Focal Blade, Hunting Knife  
_  
(Davis) _Riding upon an electric horse that is powered by his will, Zanbamon is a skilled warrior and his swords contain his deadly attacks!  
_  
000  
  
**NAME:** _Lilithmon_  
**LEVEL:** _Mega_  
**TYPE: **_Virus_  
_Demon Lord Digimon_  
**ATTACKS:** _Phantom Pain, Nazar Nail  
_  
(Takato) _While a good LadyDevimon Digivolves in Angedramon, an evil LadyDevimon will Digivolve into this! A deadlier version of Myotismon, her Phantom Pain cripple your soul before you know it!  
_  
000000000000000000000000  
  
"We have been sent here to wipe you brats out before you can join your allies that are hiding somewhere!" ShadowSeraphimon said, stepping up. "And we shall eliminate you before you even have the chance!"  
  
JagerLowemon growled a little. "What makes you so sure that you can beat us in a few minutes...?"  
  
"Easy, darling... All three of us are Mega level Digimon.. enough to wipe you down!" Lilithmon said.  
  
"I don't understand..." Zephyrmon muttered. "I thought Basilikmon and Pharaohmon were the generals."  
  
"Generals of Valmarmon's army! We are generals of the DarkKnightmon force! Even though they are weaker then the ones Daemon used, we still use them to tire our enemies down before we finish the job." Zanbamon explained.  
  
BurningGreymon smirked as he suddenly de-evolved with Koji and Koichi. "Really...? Well, how about all three of you against all three of us?"  
  
"You've just changed back into humans, why would you do a think like that?" ShadowSeraphimon asked.  
  
Smirking, the three de-evolved children whipped their D-Tectors out again. "Watch and learn, pal!"  
  
The images of the Human and Beast Spirits of Flame appeared on Takuya's D-Tector. He slashed the top of his red and black Digivice against his hand that was covered in a ball of Digi-code. "**EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!!**" Not only Takuya activated the Human Spirit of Flame but, also the Beast Spirit as well! He screamed as the two Spirits combinded their power upon him. When it was over, a new warrior was formed with Agunimon's body with BurningGreymon's armour and wings. He roared as the flames around him started to calm down. "**ALDAMON!!!**"  
  
The Human and Beast Spirits of Light were formed on Koji's black and blue Digivice. He slashed his D-Tector on top of his hand when the ball of Digi-code appeared. "**EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!!**" The two Spirits of Light gave out a subtle howl as they released its power upon the Chosen Child. With a scream, Koji's body was soon replaced of the result when the two Spirits of Light combinded its power on him. He looked like Lobomon with the white armor of KendoGarurumon, a huge paw covering his left arm and held a sword that was made out of the wings of KendoGarurumon. He slashed his sword around for a bit as his evolution was completed. "**BEOWOLFMON!!!**"  
  
The Human and Beast Spirits of Darkness came upon the screen of Koichi's black and grey D-Tector. He slashed the Digivice against the top of his hand when the ball of Digi-code appeared. "**EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!!**" The Spirits of Darkness gave off a subtle roar as they combind themselves onto Koichi, creating a Warrior with Lowemon's head, his chest were from JagerLowemon's body and has a red jewel in the middle. He also had giant golden wings from his back and he held a staff that had a silvery spike on top. "**REICHMON!!!**"  
  
ShadowSeraphimon, Zanbamon and Lilithmon stood in shock as they witness the evolution from humans into Legenadary Warriors.  
  
"So... any wise cracks?" Aldamon asked, calmly.  
  
Turning to his comrades, ShadowSeraphimon simply pointed to the Warriors. "Elimate them!"  
  
Zanbamon and Lilithmon nodded and made their advances towards the Legendary Warriors.  
  
Aldamon looked over to Korikkakumon, Zephyrmon and MetalKabuterimon. "You guys deal with the DarkKnightmon! We'll take care of these three!"  
  
"Got it!" MetalKabuterimon said, nodding.  
  
It was then that the short battle between the Legendary Warriors and Três Generais Supremos Mega began...  
  
0000000000000000000000  
  
Meanwhile, at Zera's hideout, Kitsunamon was shocked to hear the news from a Pegasus-like creature that looked like it evolved from a Rapidash, minus that his white fur had now got brown feathers in the ends, his mane became feathers, same colour as a Fearow's as well as his tail. On huis right breath however was a metal plate that resembles a piece of a knight's armour, which was also carved to look like feathers. On its ankles were pink feathers sticking out, and his wings were brown that were on fire. He also wears a silver mask, which doesn't protect its horn, deemed like the majestic Moltres, reflecting the colors of fire from out of nowhere, but half of it, above the sharp long beak, seems to be missing, revealing its Rapidash features.  
  
"They what?! They did what?!" Kitsunamon gasped. "Hotenmamon!!! Are you sure?!"  
  
The Digimon, Hotenmamon, nodded. "Yes, Kitsunamon-sama... Panzerdramon-sama and Sundramon-sama are heading in the same direction as the Três Generais Supremos Mega and their massive DarkKnightmon army. I suppose our two dragon friends are going over there to help the Legendary Warriors..."  
  
000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000  
  
**NAME:** _Hotenmamon_  
**LEVEL:** _Ultimate_  
**TYPE:** _Data_  
_Winged Horse Digimon_  
**ATTACKS:** _Pegasus Wave, Gallant Charge  
_  
(Henry) _Another DNA Digivolved form from two Pokemon! A result after combinding a Rapidash and a Fearow, Hotenmamon is a powerful horse that will make Pegasusmon look like a baby! His Pegasus Wave will knock down 5 massive MetalGreymons with just one hit!  
_  
00000000000000000000000  
  
"Legendary Warriors... are they getting nearer to us... and near to Zera's stunning request..." Kitsunamon muttered, sitting down in despair.  
  
"Do you really think they would actually go back home...?" Hotenmamon asked.  
  
Shaking her head, Kitsunamon sighed. "No... but, there is no way to convince His Holiness to change his mind... he has lost all hope and not even the arrival of the Legendary Warriors can bring his spirits back up..."  
  
Hicaninemon walked up to Kitsunamon, smiling. "Don't you worry, Kitsunamon! Maybe this Takuya and his friends can convince Zera to change his mind! Heh... After all, _¿Qué puede conseguir el peor entonces esto?_"  
  
Hotenmamon blinked. "Wha...?"  
  
"He is speaking Spanish, he said '_What_ _can get any worst then this?_'..." Kitsunamon muttered.  
  
"Really? I thought he was drunk!" Hotenmamon said.  
  
Kitsunamon nodded before she turned to face Hicaninemon. "By the way, Hicaninemon... aren't you watching your _Sentai _shows...?"  
  
"Well, they've just shown _Ninja Sentai Kakuranger_ and are now showing _Gosei Sentai Dairanger_." Hicaninemon said. "But, I decided to give you advice and cheer you up a bit..."  
  
"It's not working... all right, what advice have you got for me...?" Kitsunamon asked.  
  
Hicaninemon had a thought before he answered in Spanish. "Easy... here's one! _Todos los empleados deben lavarse las manos antes de volver al trabajo_."  
  
Blinking, Kitsunamon slowly translated of what Hicaninemon said without laughing. "_All employees must wash their hands before returning to work_?"  
  
"Alright, maybe I had one margarita..." Hicaninemon muttered sheepishly.  
  
Hotenmamon sighed. "Anyway... what shall we do now...?"  
  
"Nothing... except wait for Panzerdramon and Sundramon's return.... with the Legendary Warriors." Kitsunamon said, staring upwards.  
  
0000000000000000  
  
Aldamon and ShadowSeraphimon stared at each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move. ShadowSeraphimon smirked as he quickly threw his hands forward, blasting out 7 spheres of dark energy. "**STRIKE OF THE SEVEN DARK STARS!!!**"  
  
"I don't think so!!!" Aldamon said, as the seven spheres struck him... with no damage... Aldamon smirked when he saw his opponent stepping backwards in shock. "Was that it? It was just a tickle! My turn now!"  
  
"I...Impossible! Many Digimon fell to their knees when they recived that attack! How was it possible you survived?!" ShadowSeraphimon asked, totally shocked.  
  
The gaunlets on Aldamon's wrists turned and opened up. "Let's just say I faced a ShadowSeraphimon like this before, as well as a mind-controlled Digimon who was given the same attacks of a ShadowSeraphimon... You make no difference, what so ever!" With that, Aldamon released a powerful blast of countless fireballs. "**ATOMIC INFERNO!!!**"  
  
"What?!" ShadowSeraphimon felt the fireballs striking him, pushing him back in pain. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest where Aldamon's attack got him. "I...I'm in pain..."  
  
Swords clashed as Beowolfmon faces Zanbamon. With his double-bladed sword, Beowolfmon held his position as he looked into Zanbamon's hatered eyes.  
  
"Warrior of Light, fall to my might!" Zanbamon said, releasing his two swords from Bewolfmon's and slashed them together, creating a X-shape shockwave. "**FOCAL BLADE!!!**"  
  
"Nice poem there!" Beowolfmon said, leaping into the air before creating a wolf made out of light from his sword before unleashing it upon Zanbamon. "**FROZEN HUNTER!!!**"  
  
Zanbamon gasped as he was pushed back by the massive wolf of light, away from Beowolfmon. "What power... How was it that Lord Pharaohmon was able to beat them...?"  
  
Landing, Beowolfmon sighed with relief. "This guy is a joke... They actually think they have the advantage over us... but, what makes him think that unless... Basilikmon or Pharaohmon told them about our defeat..."  
  
The battle between Reichmon and Lilithmon was long! Reichmon was using his staff to duck and leap away from Lilithmon's attacks.  
  
"I know you are the Warrior whom brought down Duskmon, the true Warrior of Darkness, way back in Daemon's castle, eight years ago..." Lilithmon said. "Why did you turn Duskmon away? I heard he offered you power! Why...?"  
  
"Power doesn't mean a thing to me and my friends... If I have accept the offer, I wouldn't become like Duskmon... I would have **BECAME **Duskmon!" Reichmon said.  
  
Lilithmon laughed. "Don't be foolish! Power is **EVERYTHING**! Let me show you... **PHANTOM PAIN!!!**" Creating a ball of darkness, Lilithmon threw it towards Reichmon! During its path to its target, the battle of darkness turned into a horrible phantom.  
  
Instead of looking scared, Reichmon just lifted his darkness-covered staff and threw it towards the phantom-like darkness. "**DARK SPEAR!!**"  
  
The attack of Reichmon's went through Lilithmon's attack. Gasping, Lilithmon quickly moved to one side and grinned at her prey.  
  
"Fool! Without your staff, you are defenseless!" Lilithmon said, before she started to fly towards Reichmon with her blood-coloured nails out in front of her. "It is time for me to taste your tasty blood! **NAZER NAIL!!!**"  
  
"Don't think that my staff was my only attack..." Reichmon said as the red jewel on his chest glowed before unleashing a red X-Shaped laser from it. "Witness my power as the Legendary Advance Warrior of Darkness!!! **RED CROSS!!!**"  
  
"**WHAT?!** **NO!!!**" Lilithmon screamed, pushed back by Reichmon's attack. "Impossible!!!"  
  
Reichmon growled as he raised his hands into the air to preform a powerful attack. "It is time to stop your evil, Lilithmon! And I know just the thing! **BLACK THEOREM!!!**"  
  
A dark mystical emblem appeared on the ground underneath Lilithmon before she was covered by a strange mathematical and occult characters that started to strangle her to death.  
  
Lilithmon screamed and screamed before her Digi-code came out. "No... I can't lose! **NO!!!**"  
  
Reichmon flew over to her and held his D-Tector out. "Your heart is black! I shall purify it and bring you peace! Digi-code **SCAN!!!**"  
  
Screaming for the last time, Lilithmon vanished as her Digi-code left her, changing into a Digi-egg and flying off.  
  
"It is done..." Reichmon said, sighing.  
  
MetalKabuterimon, Korikkakumon and Zephyrmon knocked down a few more DarkKnightmon and cheered as they saw Reichmon's victory. "All right, Koichi!" Zephyrmon called out.  
  
"Why to kick that witch's butt, buddy!" MetalKabuterimon said.  
  
Korikkakumon turned to ShadowSeraphimon and Zanbamon as they both got up, grinning. "Looks like the _Três Generais Supremos Mega_ went down to two!"  
  
"Lilithmon has been defeated... We must retreat!" Zanbamon said.  
  
ShadowSeraphimon nodded and turned to the remaining DarkKnightmon. "Hold the Warriors back so we can retreat! Understand?" When he DarkKnightmon nodded, ShadowSeraphimon pointed. "**GO!**"  
  
"The party isn't over?" Aldamon asked, smiling.  
  
Beowolfmon smirked. "Hardly... it's just begun..."  
  
000000000000000000  
  
"Panzerdramon, did you see that...?" Sundramon asked as they flew high in the sky. "They couldn't defeat the legendary Generals of Valmarmon's army yet, they were able to defeat one member of the Três Generais Supremos Mega. And now, ShadowSeraphimon and Zanbamon are running away like chickens! How can that be...?"  
  
Panzerdramon smirked. "It's because of their levels... Human Warriors have the power of Champion-Ultimate, Beast Warriors have the power of an Ultimate while Advance Warriors have the power of an Ultimate-Mega... if they get stronger with more Spirit Evolution power, Basilikmon and Pharaohmon will fall!"  
  
"Too bad they have to be sent back when they meet up with Zera..." Sundramon muttered.  
  
"Don't worry, my friend... I have a plan..." Panzerdramon said.  
  
"Really? What is it?" Sundramon asked.  
  
Panzerdramon held his hand up where his Digital-Morpher was. "Tell you about it later! First of all, now ShadowSeraphimon and Zanbamon are gone, we can help the Warriors beat down the remaining DarkKnightmon and lead them back to the base!"  
  
"OK!" Sundramon said, nodding.  
  
"Right! Let's get this show on the road! _Digital-Morpher **ACTIVATE**_!" Panzerdramon called out as his Digital-Morpher glowed, along with his body that morphed into a humanoid dragon wearing a ninja outfit and held a golden twin-bladed staff. "_Panzerdramon Ultra-Digivolve to... **NINJADRAMON**_"  
  
Sundramon brought out a little music-box. "Hold on, Ninjadramon! Let me put on the main theme song of _Ninja Sentai Kakuranger_..."  
  
"Shut up!" Ninjadramon said, flying towards the DarkKnightmon while his staff was glowing. "And now, let 'em rip! Doppelt-Blatt Schrägstrich!!!" Ninjadramon spun his staff and threw it, slicing three DarkKnightmon down before grabbing his weapon back. "**SCORE!**"  
  
"Who in the world?!" Aldamon gasped.  
  
"That is a mythic dragon called Ninjadramon!" Bokomon called out, climbing down the tree with Neemon. "His powers are based upon the legendary ninjas! What is he doing here?!"  
  
Sundramon flew down beside Bokomon and Neemon before picking them up. "He is distracting them for you so I can lead you all out to safety!"  
  
"Hey, I remember you! Your Sundramon, Panzerdramon's assisstant!" Zephyrmon said.  
  
"Panzerdramon... Divinemon's older brother...?" Korikkakumon asked.  
  
Nodding, Sundramon started to fly. "That's right! Come on! Let's move!"  
  
"JP, Tommy! Slide-Evolve!" Beowolfmon said.  
  
"**METALKABUTERIMON/KORIKKAKUMON!!! SLIDE-EVOLUTION!!! BEETLEMON/KUMAMON!!!**"  
  
Aldamon and Reichmon started to hover and picked Beowolfmon up by his arms. Zephyrmon flew through the air while Beetlemon picked Kumamon up and joined the others.  
  
"Ninjadramon, we'll meet you back at the base, okay?!" Sundramon asked.  
  
Ninjadramon smiled as he twirled his staff around. One of the blades was glowing a massive gold energy. "Better yet, I'll join you now!!!" He slammed the glowing blade onto the ground. "Drache-Donner-Knall!!!"  
  
The entire DarkKnightmon looked down to see the land they were standing on was glowing golden. Then, one-by-one, the DarkKnightmon were swallowed by raising thunder that resembled a dragon's head. And one-by-one, they were destroyed.  
  
Neemon was in awe. "Wow... He is amazing..."  
  
"Yes... I hear his Ninja Drache-Chaos is even deadlier..." Bokomon muttered.  
  
Sundramon sighed. "Too bad that attack isn't enough to cripple Basilikmon and Pharaohmon..."  
  
"I don't want to take the risk..." Ninjadramon said, flying up to join the others. "Ninja Drache-Chaos is really powerful! Trouble is, it takes time to charge the attack up! And I don't want to spend time charging that attack and being easy prey to those demons!"  
  
Aldamon smiled. "I'm just glad we have met a familiar face..."  
  
"That's right... Are you taking us to the place where Zera is hiding?" Kumamon asked.  
  
"Yeah... along with Gigachumon, Kitsunamon, MagnaAngemon and a few others." Sundramon said.  
  
Ninjadramon sighed. "And Zera also has some news for ya..."  
  
Reichmon blinked. "News...? What news...?"  
  
"I'll let him explain it to you..." Ninjadramon said, sadly.  
  
The Legendary Warriors didn't said anything but, they all know it doesn't sound too good.  
  
000000000000000000000  
  
Moments later, the Legendary Warriors finally arrived at a hidden cave in the Carbos Forest. Slowly, the Warriors walked into the cave with Sundramon and Ninjadramon leading them.  
  
"Who goes there?!" Called a voice.  
  
Zephyrmon gasped. "That voice... could it be...?"  
  
"It's just us! Ninjadramon and Sundramon!" Said Ninjadramon, calmly. "We are here with the Legendary Warriors, Gigachumon!"  
  
Bokomon gasped. "Gigachumon?!"  
  
Gigachumon, a Digimon that looks like its combinded with WereGarurumon and Raichu, stepped out of the shadows and gasped. "No way... Takuya?! Koji?! Koichi?! Zoe?! JP?! Tommy?! Bokomon?! Neemon?! You guys!!! Your here!!!"  
  
Aldamon smiled. "It's good to see ya too, Gigachumon."  
  
"Glad your here! I'll get His Holiness Zera right away!" Gigachumon said, going deeper into the cave with Sundramon following.  
  
Ninjadramon motioned to the others to follow him. "Come on..."  
  
The other Warriors nodded and followed Ninjadramon.  
  
0000000000000000000  
  
The underground base was amazing to the Digidestined as it was a massive forest area with flowers, trees and a few beautiful lakes that ranges from size.  
  
"Amazing..." Kumamon muttered.  
  
"It's so beautiful..." Zephyrmon said, her voice full of awe.  
  
Beetlemon turned to Beowolfmon. "This underground base must have been a Primary Village for new-born Digimon! I wonder where they are, the Baby and In-Training Digimon..."  
  
Beowolfmon sighed. "Hopefully, somewhere safe..."  
  
Gigachumon leaned over to Ninjadramon, whispering. "Do they know yet...?"  
  
Shaking his head, Ninjadramon whispered back. "No... not yet..."  
  
"OK..." Gigachumon said, before he called out in a loud voice. "Your Holiness Zera! The Legendary Warriors have finally arrived!"  
  
Slowly, Baby and In-Training Digimon came out behind the trees with young Pokemon hybrids. Zera appeared with MagnaAngemon and Kitsunamon at his side.  
  
"Legendary Warriors... it is so good to see you again..." Zera said, smiling a little. His face looked older now and his beard was longer.  
  
Aldamon bowed. "It is good to see you to, Your Holiness."  
  
"Zera, you have some news for us... what is it...?" Reichmon asked.  
  
Sighing, Zera looked up. "I was hoping that my request to your Warriors would not come... but, seeing as Pharaohmon and Basilikmon have defeated you without breaking a sweat, I must ask you to return to your world..."  
  
The Legendary Warriors gasped in shock as Beetlemon stepped forward. "**WHAT?!** Why send us back?! What is with you, Zera?!"  
  
"JP... It is too late to save our world... Life on this planet is almost lost... Even though we there are some of us left, it won't be long until we all fall down to their power..." Zera said.  
  
"Zera... excuse me from saying this but... why send them back to their world?" Bokomon asked. "We all came here to help you all!"  
  
"It's because that one of our spies learned that Pharaohmon and Basilikmon will come into your world once they have finished with us." Zera explained. "It is their way of revenge ever since they found out about you defeating their master, Valmarmon."  
  
"Listen... Your Holiness! We've defeated Lilithmon, one of Pharaohmon's three generals!" Aldamon said. "Just give us the chance! We defeated Valmarmon and Lucemon, this will make no difference!"  
  
Kumamon nodded. "Besides, we can't just get up and leave you all to suffer!"  
  
"Believe me... many people have suffered... and it is too late to get them back..." Zera said, sadly. "I am sorry... I must ask you all to return to your world and be prepared for Valmarmon's generals for when they take over... please... I'm beggining you... please..."  
  
With that, Zera turned and started to walk away.  
  
Kitsunamon looked at the Warriors, sighing. "Your allowed to rest here for tonight... Tomorrow, we'll lead you to a portal where you can go back to the Digital World..."  
  
She also left, leaving the Warriors stunned with Ninjadramon, Sundramon, Gigachumon and MagnaAngemon looking on.  
  
Zephyrmon gulped. "Wha...What just happened...?"  
  
"I think Zera... lost all hope of ever regaining freedom upon this planet..." Bokomon said.  
  
"So, now what are we gonna do...?" Neemon asked.  
  
Aldamon growled. "I need to think!"  
  
"Takuya..." Beowolfmon started to speak before he sighed as well.  
  
00000000000000000  
  
"You fool! You idiot! **YOU THICK-HEADED DEMON!!!**" Pharaohmon roared in anger, listening to ShadowSeraphimon's report when he and Zanbamon returned. "I told you not to underestimate them! And do you see the result, you've lost Lilithmon!!!"  
  
ShadowSeraphimon was on his knees, scared for his life. "My lord, please forgive me and Zanbamon! We'll make it up to you! When we face the Digidestined again, we won't underestimate them again, please, my lord!"  
  
Pharaohmon growled and turned around. "Ever since I found the remains of the DarkKnightmon-Making Machine in the ruins of Daemon's castle, I wanted to build my own army that was part of a powerful evil force 8 years ago! But, it is not like the original and the DarkKnightmon are 60 weaker then the originals! If they lost 5 more of their power, even a weak child can break them loose! ShadowSeraphimon, you and Zanbamon have one more chance! However, you two won't go against the Warriors! Me and Basilikmon will finish them off! Is that clear?!"  
  
"Of course, my lord..." ShadowSeraphimon said, bowing.  
  
"Good! Now, **GET OUT NOW!**" Pharaohmon yelled out as ShadowSeraphimon got up and left the room. He sneered as he sat down. "I have crushed the couragous spirits of the Chosen Children and thanks to those three, not only they lost Lilithmon but, also those brats regained their courage! I'll see it to personally that these Digidestined will be wiped out right here, right now!"  
  
000000000000000000  
  
De-evolved and saddened, the Digidestined sat at the lake where they were joined by MagnaAngemon.  
  
"I can't believe this... Heading back to our world... while leaving this world to suffer..." JP said, before turning to Zoe. "I don't wanna go... not after the promise we gave to her..."  
  
MagnaAngemon spoke up. "Her...? Who is her...?"  
  
"Well, after our battle against Pharaohmon, a kind lady healed us up." JP said. "I hope you know her as we want you to answer many questions... Anzu Vulpina!"  
  
MagnaAngemon gasped. "A...Anzu...? But, she is dead for 10 years!"  
  
Tommy nodded. "We know... we saw her grave... She came to us as a ghost and wanting us to save this world... We can't leave her!"  
  
"Anzu... She died 10 years ago from a horrible attack after protecting her own daughter... and she came back to help you recover..." MagnaAngemon muttered.  
  
Neemon nodded. "Too bad we are going back home tomorrow."  
  
"**NO!** We are not leaving! I don't care what Zera says, we are staying here and saving this world!" Takuya said, crossing his arms.  
  
Koji nodded. "I agree with ya, Takuya but... we have to go back anyway... We only have 12 Spirits with us and we have to return to collect the remaining 8 Spirits..."  
  
"Yeah... Being beaten by those guys one at a time is tough, but facing both of them while we were weaker... Our families will never know our fate..." Koichi said.  
  
MagnaAngemon shook his head. "That won't be possible... True, Basilikmon and Pharaohmon have returned but... they are never seen together, which is most strange..."  
  
"Yeah... that does sound weird..." Zoe said. "Maybe there is a connection..."  
  
Panzerdramon showed up and grinned. "I bet there is! Listen to me, apart from Zera, all of us believe that you can save our world! That is why we are going to help you!"  
  
Tommy smiled. "Well, theres some good news..."  
  
"Now, listen... we have two seperate underground bases! The second base is a few miles away from here and is led by Chardramon! You can stay there to plan your next move!" Panzerdramon said.  
  
"OK..." Takuya said smiling before he got an idea. "Hey... I got it! Listen, me and Koji will go back to the Digital World, report to Seraphimon, regain the remaining Spirits and head back while you guys do some research on this vital connection between Basilikmon and Pharaohmon!"  
  
"Yeah! That sounds good!" Koichi said, nodding.  
  
Koji nodded as well. "Count me in!"  
  
The others nodded as well while Bokomon sighed. "Finally... I do have a good feeling that the Legendary Warriors will beat Valmarmon's generals!"  
  
"I have that feeling to, Bokomon... and there is no way we can give up! We are staying here and that's that!" Takuya said, standing up. "The Warrior's Journey isn't over, it is still going!"  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
(Rika) _A new mystery has come up as the Warriors learned that Basilikmon and Pharaohmon are never EVER seen together... Why is that? Stay tune to the next chapter of Digimon Frontier!  
  
_**Sorry it took me so long... I'm back in college so, don't be surprised if I'm slow on this... Just six more to go, just bare with me. Also, sorry if this chapter sounds crummy... I sorta lost my touch... Better hope chapter five will be better then this!  
  
Hotenmamon is another Digivolved Pokemon owned by AnT!**


	5. Plan Set! The General's Secret!

(Guardromon) _Finding out that the Digidestined are still up and about, Pharaohmon called upon ShadowSeraphimon, Zanbamon and Lilithmon to destroy them! Known as the Três Generais Supremos Mega! Even though they tried to weaken the Warriors with a massive army of weak DarkKnightmon, the Três Generais Supremos Mega soon learn that these Warriors are not to easy to fight against as Aldamon, Beowolfmon and Reichmon took to the stand! And during the battle, Lilithmon fell to Reichmon with a Digi-code scan! Joined with Sundramon and Ninjadramon, the team finally arrived at the underground base where Zera and some of his friends are hiding... Trouble is, Zera asked the Warriors to return to their world as there is no more hope of saving Silesia. After hearing that Pharaohmon and Basilikmon are not seen together, the Digidestined stood with their choice of staying in Silesia World and made a plan with some Digimon allies that still have faith..._  
  
**DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON**  
**Episode Special:** _Return to Silesia!_  
**Chapter 5:** _Plan Set! The General's Secret!_  
_By Ninetalesuk._  
  
000000000000000000  
  
Morning arrived and Zera stood at the entrance of the cave with a couple of Angemons. He smiled sadly as he looked at Takuya, Koji, Koichi, JP, Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon and Neemon as they were surrounded by Panzerdramon, Sundramon, Gigachumon and MagnaAngemon.  
  
"I am glad your heading back to your world, young children... Please understand that your world is the next target of Pharaohmon's and Basilikmon's once they have finished with our world." Zera said. "It's too late to save our world but, it's not to late to save your world."  
  
Takuya nodded. "No worries, Zera... We'll fight for our planet to the bitter end!"  
  
"We'll guide them to the portal and head over to the second base to give the report to the others." Gigachumon said.  
  
"OK... So long, Warriors... Good luck..." Zera muttered before he went back into the cave with the Angemon behind him.  
  
Zoe sighed. "I hate to trick him but, we have no choice..."  
  
JP placed his hand on Zoe's shoulder, smiling. "At least part one of our plan has worked... Now, for part two!"  
  
"OK, listen to me..." MagnaAngemon said. "I have sended Hotenmamon to tell Chardramon, Ylangtilemon and the Devas about your arrival in the second base... Takuya, I shall lead you, Koji, Bokomon and Neemon to the portal where you shall arrive back into the Digital World."  
  
"Good." Takuya said.  
  
Koji nodded. "That way, we can report to the Celestial Angels about this madness before we collect the Spirits of Wood, Water, Metal and Earth... Providing that the Zeta Warriors have enough power to overcome those jerks!"  
  
Gigachumon smirked. "Meanwhile, Koichi... we'll take you to the second base and do some research about this vital information..."  
  
"About Pharaohmon and Basilikmon not seen together at the same time? OK..." Koichi muttered.  
  
Sundramon sighed. "Problem is... to head over to the second base... we have to pass Pharaohmon's base, which is also underground..."  
  
"Luckily, Valmarmon's once top generals don't exactly put look-out guards outside his their base seeing as he thinks we have no hope of winning... Same reason why he didn't put out guards on the enslaved people working in the cavern." Said Panzerdramon.  
  
"So... if we walk by that base..." JP started.  
  
"We'll be okay... just as long as we don't make a sound..." Panzerdramon finished.  
  
JP just nodded. "OK..."  
  
"MagnaAngemon, it's time to put this plan into operation!" Takuya said before turning to the others. "Good luck."  
  
Tommy laughed nervously. "We're gonna need it..."  
  
"Need what?" Neemon asked.  
  
Bokomon just shook his head. "Never mind... Let's just go..."  
  
00000000000000000000  
  
Inside the base, Kitsunamon sighed as she rested her head against her straw bed when Hicaninemon came into the room with a message tied on his front leg.  
  
"Kitsunamon? I've got a message for you." Hicaninemon said.  
  
"If it is a poem from you in Spanish, I don't want to hear it! No like the last one you made!" Kitsunamon replied, in a angry and dark tone.  
  
Sweatdropping, Hicaninemon stepped back a little. "Hey... I'm sorry! I wasn't good at Spanish back then! I wanted to you call you a beatuiful, smart lady... not a ugly, idiot bi..."  
  
"**QUIET**! I know!!!" Kitsunamon yelled out, leaping out of her bed.  
  
Hicaninemon blushed. "Sorry... Anyway, it's not from me... It's a message from Chardramon."  
  
Kitsunamon looked confused as she kneeled near Hicaninemon's front leg and took the rope off with the message. "Chardramon... I wonder what he wants..." She opened the message and read it.  
  
_Dear Kitsunamon,  
  
I have some grave news that I need to tell you about! Meet me at the Ryu-Ruin near Carbos Tower in a couple of hours.  
  
Please come alone.  
  
Chardramon_  
  
It was strange to Kitsunamon about the message... Carbos Tower was where the Wings of Valmarmon was being held and broke free before killing four innocent girls that was trying to perform a ritual to seal it. Ryu-Ruin was an ancient temple for Dragon Digimo and was abandoned when they found out they were living near the Carbos Tower containing a piece of Valmarmon for some reason... No one knows why but, maybe because it was due to the face that Dragon Village, home of Veemon, was destroyed and they all left to help the survivors... Who knows!  
  
All Kitsunamon was curious about was the 'Please come alone' part. Why would Chardramon put that down. Only one way for Kitsunamon to find out.  
  
Ripping the message up and burning it, Kitsunamon walked over to the door and turned to Hicaninemon. "I'm going out to see Chardramon near the Ryu-Ruins, **ALONE**! Please don't follow me, Hicaninemon. And also, don't tell His Holiness. Although, if I don't come back in a couple of hours, tell him. Understand me?"  
  
"Clearly!" Hicaninemon said, saluting.  
  
Kitsunamon giggled. "Thank you." With that, she left.  
  
000000000000000000  
  
"Here we are!" MagnaAngemon said, standing in front of a ripple of air near Carbos Village. "This will take you to the Digital World near Lord Seraphimon's castle."  
  
Takuya nodded. "That's good. Hide somewhere, MagnaAngemon... Until we return."  
  
Nodding, MagnaAngemon turned and hid behind a tree. "Be quick!"  
  
"We will." Koji replied as he, Takuya, Bokomon and Neemon walked through the portal.  
  
00000000000000000  
  
The scaly hide of Basilikmon grinned as a Bakemon hovered into the room. "Have you done it?"  
  
"Of course, sir..." Bakemon said in a ghostly voice. "I have sent fake messages to Kitsunamon where Zera is hiding and Chardramon where the Devas are hiding. Hopefully, those two will meet up, thinking it is about battle plans where in reality, it is actually **YOU** making a trap."  
  
Basilikmon cackled. "Do both messages have the same location?"  
  
"Of course, sir." Bakemon replied.  
  
"Excellent! I shall join those two and maybe 'convince' them to join our side." Basilikmon said, laughing. "I shall return and get someone to guard this room."  
  
Bakemon bowed. "Yes, sir."  
  
0000000000000000000  
  
Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon stood in shock as they heard the report from Takuya, Koji and Bokomon. Neemon doesn't count as he was eating some apples.  
  
"This is terrible!" Cherubimon said, sitting on the seat. "Those poor people!"  
  
Bokomon spoke up. "That Biyomon... she came from Silesia World. Didn't she say anything?"  
  
Ophanimon shook her head. "No... Seeing as eight years have passed in the Silesia World, time has gone by very quickly. In Silesia World, you've been there for seven days... in our world, you've been gone for a day!"  
  
"Meaning that the Biyomon is still out cold..." Bokomon muttered.  
  
"Although, this is puzzling..." Seraphimon said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Takuya asked.  
  
Seraphimon sighed and stood up. "A Digimon's soul contains every information of the Digimon itself... It's personality, it's memories, it's likes, dislikes,** EVERYTHING**! And when the Digimon's soul is fully destroyed, there is a less chance to bring that soul back to life."  
  
Takuya raised an eyebrow. "How less of a chance...?"  
  
"Less of a chance than giving Neemon a new brain..." Cherubimon muttered, pointing to the dancing Neemon.  
  
Neemon was dancing around, holding a spare pair of red tights, singing. "_Let's do the pants dance! Pants dance! Pants dance! Let's do the pants dance!_"  
  
Koji sweatdropped. "I... see..."  
  
Chuckling, Seraphimon continued. "What I'm trying to say is... Granasmon blew the souls of Basilikmon and Pharaohmon right out of their bodies and destroyed them, thus eliminating **EVERYTHING** that those two have gotten before fighting Granasmon!"  
  
Ophanimon nodded. "Yes, I see now. This is quite strange... You see, if Basilikmon and Pharaohmon remembered that they were once servants to Valmarmon and also know you... how can they remember everything if Granasmon destroyed their old souls?"  
  
"Because their bodies gained **NEW** souls!" Bokomon said. "Different souls! Souls from evil Digimon that the Legendary Warriors defeated, am I right?"  
  
"Correct, my young friend. In this case, it isn't Basilikmon and Pharaohmon who are getting their revenge of Valmarmon's defeat, it is more likely that it is an old enemy's soul that is out to get its revenge!" Seraphimon said.  
  
"Question is... who is it...? We have defeated **MANY** evil Digimon in the Silesia World and who knows who it could be." Koji muttered. "Could be Shadramon, Hookmon, Yamidramon, Duskmon... maybe even Makuramon!"  
  
Takuya nodded. "Yeah... I would bet it's Daemon but... he wasn't killed! The Celestial Angels sealed him away into a Digital Limbo and can't get out!"  
  
"The only way to find out, Takuya, is if we can **FORCE** Basilikmon and Pharaohmon to tell us the truth about themselves!" Bokomon said.  
  
"First of all, we need to destroy Basilikmon! With him gone, every damage he has done will be back to normal!" Takuya said.  
  
Ophanimon smiled. "There are other ways to reverse the dreaded effects that Basilikmon did... Tell me, did you see a jewel on his forehead?"  
  
"Come to think of it... yeah..." Takuya muttered.  
  
"Basilikmon's power! Turning people to stone, turning people into his loyal zombies, holding Veemon and the others in a dark dimension and blocking the Digivolution in Silesia... All that is contained in that red jewel on his forehead!" Ophanimon explained. "Destroy that jewel and everything will be turn back to normal!"  
  
Bokomon cheered. "More and more news! It gets better everytime!"  
  
"You mean, we can see our friends again?" Neemon asked.  
  
"The ones that was victimised by Basilikmon then, **YES**!" Bokomon said. "And the best way of eliminating Basilikmon and Pharaohmon is to gain the extra Spirits!"  
  
Koji sighed. "But, we don't know if it will help us overcome those jerks!"  
  
Cherubimon laughed. "Do you remember ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode and SkullDaemon? If you pitch those two against Basilikmon and Pharaohmon, ChaosGallantmon and SkullDaemon... would win the fight without breaking a sweat!"  
  
0000000000000000000000  
  
Basilikmon and ShadowSeraphimon stood at the entrance of their base, overlooking the forest.  
  
"Those fools have taken the bait! You and I shall 'convince' them to 'join' us." Basilikmon said, laughing. "And I'll leave Zanbamon to guard my friend inside the base!"  
  
ShadowSeraphimon nodded. "I understand, my lord. Except for me and Zanbamon, no one else knows about your secret."  
  
"Excellent!" Basilikmon laughed.  
  
Slowly walking through the trees, JP and Zoe poked their heads through the bushes and heard everything that Basilikmon and ShadowSeraphimon were talking about.  
  
"_I can't believe that jerk..._" Zoe hissed. "_He is gonna turn a few more into his slaves!_"  
  
JP nodded. "_And worst, there is nothing we can do... Although... those two did mention a couple more clues for us..._"  
  
Zoe blinked and turned to JP. "_How...?_"  
  
"_First of all, Basilikmon said that Zanbamon is guarding Pharaohmon... Why? That guy is tough, why need a bodyguard?_" JP asked. "_Second of all, ShadowSeraphimon said that he and Zanbamon are the only ones to know his secret, whatever it is..._"  
  
Gigachumon crept beside JP and hissed. "_Come on, you two... We gotta keep moving or we are history if those guys find us..._"  
  
Zoe and JP nodded and followed Gigachumon through the forest until they joined up with Tommy, Koichi, Panzerdramon and Sundramon.  
  
"What were you guys doing?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Finding out some more useful info, tell ya about it later." JP replied.  
  
Panzerdramon sighed. "OK... We are still near Basilikmon's base... so, we better be careful."  
  
Koichi, Tommy, JP and Zoe walked to each other to discuss something when they noticed they started to sink a little.  
  
"Erm... what just happened...?" Tommy slowly asked.  
  
"D...Did we just started to sink...?" Zoe asked.  
  
Koichi looked down and gasped. "The ground... we're gonna fall through the ground!"  
  
JP gulped. "Oh man..."  
  
"**You guys! Get off there!**" Sundramon called out.  
  
Too late! Sundramon, Panzerdramon and Gigachumon watched in horror as JP, Zoe, Tommy and Koichi fell through the hole.  
  
Panzerdramon darted his head about. "Basilikmon and Pharaohmon are still nearby! If they find us, we are dead if they have heard that noise!"  
  
Gigachumon gritted his teeth. "Perfect... Just got from good to bad!"  
  
From the entrance, ShadowSeraphimon turned his head around when he heard the noise. "What in the world was that?"  
  
"Something the matter, general?" Basilikmon asked.  
  
ShadowSeraphimon shook his head. "Nothing, my lord... Nothing at all..."  
  
"All right then... Come... it is time!" Basilikmon said, slithering away.  
  
"Yes, my lord." ShadowSeraphimon said, flying into the air.  
  
Panzerdramon looked up and gave off a sigh. "They are leaving... which means we are in the clear..." He turned to Sundramon. "Head over to the other base and tell the Devas about our problem! We better get them back before Takuya and the others rejoins us!"  
  
Sundramon nodded. "OK! I'll be quick!" He flapped his wings and took off into the air.  
  
Gigachumon sighed. "Hold on, you guys... Better not get into trouble down there..."  
  
00000000000000000000  
  
"Ow..." Zoe moaned, rubbing her butt. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire!"  
  
Koichi got up and looked around. They were standing in the middle of a dark room that was lighted by a small candle. He looked up to see a small hole in the ceiling. "Looks like we are stuck here, you guys..."  
  
JP was nearby, helping Tommy up. "So, what are we gonna do...?"  
  
"I dunno... but, we better find a way out..." Koichi muttered.  
  
"You guys... we fell through a hole near Basilikmon's base... what if we fell **INSIDE** that very base?" Tommy asked.  
  
Koichi gritted his teeth. "Then... we better hurry and find a way out of this place..."  
  
Nodding, JP walked beside Koichi and looked up at the hole in the roof. "Panzerdramon might not be able to help us unless he and the others want to get caught... so, me and Zoe will Spirit Evolve into our Human Warriors and fly us outta here."  
  
Shaking his head, Koichi turned and started to walk. "No... it's too risky..."  
  
"Yeah... he's right... remember what ShadowSeraphimon and Basilikmon said? Zanbamon is guarding Pharaohmon." Zoe said.  
  
"Why?" Tommy asked. "Pharaohmon is super strong, why does he need protection."  
  
Zoe shrugged. "I dunno..."  
  
"Listen... I am tempted to search through this base to find some answers but, that means we are risking our lives here... Koichi is the only one in our small group that can Fusion Evolve and that won't be enough to topple Pharaohmon, even with our combind powers." JP said.  
  
Koichi nodded. "All right, everyone... First things first, we better find a door to lead us out of here... if this is indeed part of Basilikmon's base, we might be able to get out of here without letting them know."  
  
"Easier said then done..." Zoe muttered.  
  
"Yeah... this room is only lit by a small candle... what are the chances of us getting out of here...?" Tommy asked, taking a step back and hitting something rough and big. "Huh...? What was that...?" Tommy looked up and gasped. "Oh no... Oh no!"  
  
Blinking, Zoe turned around. "Tommy...? Is something the matter...?" She then, gasped. "**TOMMY**!"  
  
JP and Koichi gasped in horror as well. Tommy was scared stiff as the towering Pharaohmon looked down at him...  
  
000000000000000000000  
  
Kitsunamon arrived at Ryu-Ruin, slowly making sure nothing dangerous was following her. She walked near the ruin and sat down. "Here I am... where could he be...?"  
  
"Kitsunamon?" Called a voice. Kitsunamon looked up to see Chardramon, Digivolved Pokemon form of Charizard, landing near her.  
  
"Ah, Chardramon. Tell me, what news have you got for me?" Kitsunamon asked.  
  
Chardramon looked at Kitsunamon, total confusion on his face. "Me bringing news for you...? You said **YOU** have news for me! It said so in your message!"  
  
"**MY** message!? **YOU** sent me a message saying to come here and listen to you giving me the dreaded news!" Kitsunamon said.  
  
Shaking his head, Chardramon brought up a message that he recived. "I don't send messages and besides, here is yours!"  
  
Taking the message, Kitsunamon read it and found out it is almost like the message she got minus the name changes. She lifted her head to face Chardramon, her face full of horror. "That can be only one thing..."  
  
"What...?" Chardramon asked.  
  
"**IT'S A TRAP!!!**" Kitsunamon screamed, whirling around to see Basilikmon and ShadowSeraphimon standing nearby. "**NO!!!**"  
  
"Hello there..." Basilikmon said, laughing.  
  
Chardramon gasped. "**YOU** sent those messages to both of us!? That means... you know where we live!"  
  
ShadowSeraphimon laughed. "Of course... reason we didn't attack and destroy it because we would like to toy with you for a dear long while..."  
  
Hissing, Basilikmon slithered towards the two Digivolved Pokemon. "And now... prepare to join my side!** HAHAHAHAHA!!!**"  
  
00000000000000000000  
  
Sundramon landed in front of a cave and yelled into it. "Anyone here?! It's me, Sundramon!"  
  
A huge blue bulldog-like Digimon walked out, his eyes are widen in shock. "Sundramon...? What is going on here? Where are the others?"  
  
"Oh... they are around... we just walked into a little problem, Chatsuramon..." Sundramon muttered.  
  
"What? Whats that...?" Chatsuramon asked.  
  
"Long story... pretty long story..." Sundramon added.  
  
00000000000000000000  
  
Tommy stepped back nervously as Pharaohmon looked over him. "Oh no... this is it... I'm history..."  
  
"Tommy!" JP yelled out, running in front of Tommy and glaring at Pharaohmon. "OK, pal! If your gonna hurt him, your gonna get through me!"  
  
Zoe gasped. "JP! No!"  
  
Koichi, on the other hand, was confused. "Why isn't Pharaohmon moving...?" He walked over to the single glowing candle, picked it up and held it towards Pharaohmon. They all can see that his mask is still golden but, his entire body was made out of.... **STONE**! "This is just a statue!"  
  
Tommy, Zoe and JP all took a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness..." Zoe said.  
  
Koichi looked at the massive statue and mused about it. "I don't blame you guys... it looks like the real deal..."  
  
"Yeah... and he even has that golden mask..." JP muttered.  
  
"But, why put all the trouble into making a life-like statue of Pharaohmon?" Tommy asked.  
  
"**HAHAHA!!!** Those two fools didn't know what hit them!" Came an evil voice.  
  
Everyone gasped. "Someone is coming!" JP said, grabbing Tommy's arm and leapt behind a pillar. "Come on, hide!"  
  
Koichi and Zoe nodded as they hid behind pillars as well. They all peered around the pillars to see ShadowSeraphimon entering the room, followed by two Digimon and a very happy Basilikmon.  
  
"_Those Digimon with them..._" Zoe whispered before she gasped. "_Kitsunamon... Chardramon..._"  
  
Chardramon stood with a total blank face while Kitsunamon stood like a solider, not showing her expression as a zombie as her face was hidden by a mask. ShadowSeraphimon laughed. "With these two new additions, it won't be long until all Beast type Digimon will fall under your command, my lord! They don't know it but, we know it!"  
  
"I know what you mean, ShadowSeraphimon! Those fools don't know that I know where they are hiding!" Basilikmon said. "How else would these two morons get the fake message from each other!"  
  
ShadowSeraphimon laughed. "Plus, yesterday... we gained Lynxmon, known future wife of Mihiramon, the Tiger Deva."  
  
Tommy slapped his hand over his mouth to make sure he doesn't smirk. "_Mihiramon and Lynxmon were about to get married... that's kool..._"  
  
"_Quiet, kid... They are not finished..._" JP whispered.  
  
"So now what, my lord? Shall we continue to capture and turn more pitiful creatures into stone or into loyal minions?" ShadowSeraphimon asked.  
  
Basilikmon laughed. "Ah, no, my general. Two is enough for now... First of all, I shall drain the hopes and dreams of the remaining victims that haven't been effected by three of my attacks! Turn to stone, turn to a zombie or worst for them, **DEATH**!"  
  
ShadowSeraphimon nodded. "Pardon me for saying this, my lord, but... you should have brought those Digidestined to Death's door instead of leaving them alive when you battled them."  
  
"Ah... it was an offer that Kitsunmon made me that I can't refuse!" Basilikmon said, laughing. "And even if they are alive, they are still no match against me! Just remember what I have told you otherwise you'll end up like Lilithmon, is that clear?!"  
  
"Crystal." ShadowSeraphimon said, nodding.  
  
Koichi looked confused. "_Kitsumon didn't offer her free life to save us towards Basilikmon, she did in front of **PHARAOHMON**! That's what JP, Bokomon and Neemon told us... What is going on here?_"  
  
Basilikmon slithered in front of the life-like statue of Pharaohmon and stared at it. "_Bis Morgen stehe ich in Ihrem Körper still. Für jetzt fahre ich fort, die Furcht und den Tod nach jedem möglichem Dummkopf zu holen, der in meiner Weise steht! Basilikmon zu Pharaohmon! **SEELE ÜBERTRAGUNG!!!**_"  
  
Zoe gasped. "_He spoke German...?_"  
  
As Basilikmon's body started to glow a darkest purple as well as the life-like statue of Pharaohmon, Koichi muttered to himself what Basilikmon said in German.  
  
"_Until tomorrow, I shall rest in your body... For now, I shall continue to bring the fear and death upon any fool that stands in my way...! Basilikmon to Pharaohmon...!_" Koichi muttered before he gasped at the last one. "**_SEELE ÜBERTRAGUNG!!!_** That means, **SOUL TRANSFER**!!!"  
  
The hidden Digidestined and ShadowSeraphimon watched as Basilikmon's body suddenly turned to stone while the stone statue of Pharaohmon started to change into a flesh-looking creature. When the glowing finished, Basilikmon was now a statue while Pharaohmon was **ALIVE**!  
  
"ShadowSeraphimon, Kitsunamon, Chardramon! Follow me!" Pharaohmon said, walking out of the room.  
  
Nodding, ShadowSeraphimon followed with the zombified Kitsunamon and Chardramon. When the coast was clear, Zoe and Koichi came out.  
  
"More friends and allies are gone... Lynxmon, Kitsunamon and Chardramon..." Zoe said, sadly. "And then... this... Koichi, he spoke in German... what did he say...?"  
  
Koichi sighed. "All I can tell you, Zoe, is that he yelled out 'Soul Transfer'... Meaning that there is an evil soul using the bodies of Basilikmon and Pharaohmon to do his evil ways."  
  
"I get it... we are dealing with an evil soul! And he can only use one body at a time! That explains why Basilikmon and Pharaohmon are not seen at the same time!"  
  
Tommy was leaving his hiding place when he noticed that JP was bringing out his D-Tector. "JP? What are you doing?!"  
  
"Basilikmon is here and he is now a stone! This is our chance to reverse everything he has done!" JP said before he evolved. "**EXECUTE!!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!! BEETLEMON!!!**"  
  
Beetlemon leapt out, much to the other's shock.  
  
"JP!? What are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?!" Zoe asked.  
  
Shaking his head, Beetlemon pointed to Basilikmon's statue. "If that is the real Basilikmon, nows our chance to rid of this goon and free everyone once and for all! Stand back, everyone!"  
  
"JP! Wait!" Koichi called out.  
  
The horn of Beetlemon's started to fill with electricity as he rushed towards the staute of Basilikmon. "It is time to end your evil ways, you ugly reptile! **THUNDER BLITZ!!!**"  
  
When Beetlemon struck Basilikmon, everything when the opposite! Basilikmon's statue glowed blue and Beetlemon was thrown back into the wall. Tommy, Zoe and Koichi ran over to him.  
  
"JP! Are you all right?!" Tommy asked.  
  
Groaning, Beetlemon got up and rubbed his behind. "Thi...This can't be... happening! That soul not only altered Basilikmon's powers but, he also leaves a powerful force field around the stone body he leaves behind so no one can destroy it!"  
  
"There goes your plan..." Zoe said, sighing before she gasped. "Oh no..."  
  
What Zoe heard was the voice of Zanbamon, coming towards the room. "What was that?!"  
  
Koichi gritted his teeth as he grabbed Beetlemon's arm and both of them hid behind some pillars with Tommy and Zoe. "_Zanbamon is coming... Be quiet, everyone!_"  
  
"_I just hope he doesn't notice the hole in the roof! We were luck that evil soul and ShadowSeraphimon didn't notice it..._" Tommy whispered.  
  
Beetlemon groaned. "_The hole in the roof... totally forgotten about it..._"  
  
Zanbamon ran into the room and darted his head around. "What in the world?! What was going on here?!" He lifted his head and gasped. He noticed the very hole where the four Digidestined fell through. "**OH NO!!! INTRUDERS!!! SOMEONE HAS BROKE INTO THE BASE!!!**" With that, he turned around, running out shouting.  
  
"Sorry, guys... We got caught..." Beetlemon muttered.  
  
Koichi brought his D-Tector out. "Never mind, JP... We were bound to get caught sooner or later... and besides, who says getting out of Pharaohmon's base was gonna be easy?" He turned to Zoe and Tommy, whom brought their D-Tectors out. "Everyone ready?"  
  
"Ready!" Zoe and Tommy said, nodding their heads.  
  
"Right! We are not going down without a fight so, **EVOLVE**!" Koichi announced.  
  
"**EXECUTE NOW!!! FUSION EVOLUTION!!! REICHMON!!!**"  
  
"**EXECUTE!!! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!**" "KORIKKAKUMON!!!" "**ZEPHYRMON!!!**"  
  
000000000000000000  
  
"**INTRUDERS!!! INTRUDERS!!!**" Came Zanbamon's yelling voice... which Panzerdramon, Sundramon, Gigachumon, Chatsuramon and Mihiramon could hear.  
  
"No... they've been spotted..." Gigachumon whispered, fear and worry in his voice.  
  
Panzerdramon gritted his teeth. "Looks like we better go in and help them!"  
  
"I agree! I am not going to lose more dear friends to those demon fiends!" Chatsuramon said.  
  
Mihiramon nodded. "I lost Jaguarmon and Lynxmon but, I'm not losing my friends!"  
  
"You don't have to! **LOOK**!" Sundramon said, pointing to an explosion where Reichmon, Korikkakumon, Zephyrmon and Beetlemon walked out. "They are okay!"  
  
Reichmon looked at Panzerdramon's group and nodded. "Come on! Let's head to your base! We have many things to tell you when we get there!"  
  
Chatsuramon smiled. "Of course, Koichi. Let's go!"  
  
With that, the Digimon lead the Warriors away from Pharaohmon's base and back to theirs...  
  
00000000000000000000  
  
Pharaohmon and ShadowSeraphimon walked into his main room where Basilikmon's statue lies and saw the hole in the roof.  
  
"So, **THAT'S** how the intruders came, hmm? Not surprising since that roof has a weak support!" Pharaohmon muttered to himself.  
  
ShadowSeraphimon nodded. "Yes... and according to the DarkKnightmon... the intruders were nothing more then Legendary Warriors! They must have been hiding in this room!"  
  
Pharaohmon growled. "And heard **EVERYTHING** we said! Including my secret! They must have found out who I really am!"  
  
Recalling their converstation when they entered the room, ShadowSeraphimon cursed. "**DAMN!!!** We mentioned about us knowing the locations of the two bases where Zera and the others are hiding!"  
  
Roaring with anger, Pharaohmon slammed his fist against the wall. "**DAMN!!! DAMN IT ALL!!!** They know** EVERYTHING!!!**" He took a deep breath. "ShadowSeraphimon, I think playing with them is starting to get old now... cost me my secret! Tomorrow at midday, we are going to those bases and kill everyone and turn everyone into stone or zombies, taking no prisoners!"  
  
"Which means, you shall be Basilikmon tomorrow, sir?" ShadowSeraphimon asked.  
  
"Of course! Those brats may have learned my secret but, I bet they don't know who I really am! And they will never will!" Pharaohmon said, darkly.  
  
000000000000000000000  
  
Moments after their escape and de-evolving, the four Digidestined where at the second base of Zera's remaining forces. It was like the last one, filled with trees, flowers and lakes.  
  
A young Vulpix boy walked up to Tommy and Zoe, smiling. "So, you are the ones that become Legendary Warriors that mummy was talking about?"  
  
Zoe smiled. "Of course... My name is Zoe and this is Tommy."  
  
"Hi.." Tommy said, waving.  
  
"My name is Vulko...I am eight years old... My mummy is Velene, leader of the Cathedral Knights." Said the young Vulpix.  
  
"**YOUR** mother is Velene?!" Zoe gasped. "Oh, Vulko... I am so sorry..."  
  
Vulko smiled. "Don't worry... now you guys are here... everything will be aokay..."  
  
Tommy nodded. "Where is your father...?"  
  
"When my mummy became Basilikmon's servant, my daddy, Espa, was so angry, he looked at Basilikmon in the eye... Problem is... any canine-Pokemon like me and Beast-type Digimon look into Basilikmon's eyes... gets turned to stone..." Vulko said, tears coming into his eyes. "Daddy's rage has led him to leaving me alone... for two months..."  
  
A kind voice was heard as a half human/half sheep Digimon came behind Vulko and stroke his head. "Don't cry, Vulko... everything will be all right..."  
  
Vulko sniffed. "OK, Pajiramon-sama..."  
  
"Pajiramon... good to see you again." Zoe said, smiling.  
  
Pajiramon smiled back. "Good to see you to, Zoe... and you too, Tommy. I am glad something good came out of today..."  
  
Tommy nodded. "Me too!"  
  
"**WHAT?!?! PHARAOHMON ALREADY KNOWS WHERE WE ARE?!**" Came the yelling voice of Mihiramon as JP and Koichi gave in their report.  
  
Koichi nodded. "Yeah... and he gave out fake messages to Kitsunamon and Chardramon. He must have led them into a trap and..."  
  
Sighing, Mihiramon turned and looked at Hotenmamon. "Tell His Holiness Zera that we have learned from our spies that Pharaohmon and Basilikmon knows where we are and has already gotten to Kitsunamon and Chardramon..."  
  
JP nodded. "And also give him this... the true enemy is an evil soul using Pharaohmon's and Basilikmon's bodies! He can only use one body at a time, which explains why those two are never seen together!"  
  
Nodding, Hotenmamon started to flap his wings. "I'll report straight away! I'll come back if Zera gives me another message!"  
  
"So... this explains everything... about why Pharaohmon and Basilikmon are not seen together..." Panzerdramon muttered. "Course... who is this soul that is using these bodies...? What is his motive... and how can we beat him...?"  
  
No one said anything until five more entered the cave. "Don't you all worry! There is hope to stop these guys!"  
  
Everyone turned around to see Takuya, Koji, Bokomon, Neemon and MagnaAngemon at the cave entrance. All of them were smiling.  
  
"You guys are back!" JP said, smiling.  
  
Takuya nodded. "Yeah! With the rest of the Spirits on our side!"  
  
Tommy grinned. "All right! Wait until what we tell ya what happened to us!"  
  
Koji laughed. "And wait until what we tell ya that Cherubimon told us... to give our hopes a major boost!"  
  
"That's right! Everyone, Pharaohmon's and Basilikmon's defeat is almost near! I promise you, the Legendary Warriors are not gonna give up!" Takuya announced, grinning. "That's a promise!"  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
(Rika) _Secrets has been discovered, along with more mysterious questions! What is going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter of Digimon Frontier!_  
  
**Five down, five to go! Better stay tune to find out who this mysterious soul is... you'll be surprised... I promise you that!  
  
Until next time, see ya!**


	6. Legendary Courage! The General's Final S...

(Guardromon) _The Digidestined's plan of action was activated! Takuya, Koji, Bokomon and Neemon headed into the Digital World to tell the Celestial Angels about the recent events as well as collecting the remaining Spirits from them. Meanwhile, while trying to pass Basilikmon's base... Koichi, Tommy, Zoe and JP fell through a hole where they landed in a room in Basilikmon's base, and witnessed the reason why Pharaohmon and Basilikmon are never seen together since there is only one soul, transporting itself between the two bodies. They learn more that Pharaohmon knew the location of Zera's base all along, thus sending fake messages to lure Kitsunamon and Chardramon, turning them into his slaves. Takuya and Koji returened into the second base where the others are waiting and they ready to defeat Valmarmon's generals, once and for all!_

**DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVAL OF VALMARMON**  
**Episode Special:** _Return to Silesia!  
_**Chapter 6:** _Legendary Courage! The General's Final Strike!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
_  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Trouble at my home as computer is acting strangly. Luckly, I am doing this story at college and on laptop. And college is getting tough so, the remaining four chapters might be coming in slow... you'll never know...**

000000000000000000000000

Night has arrived and everyone knows that when the next morning arrives, it'll be the fate of Silesia World. Either it'll be saved or be doomed for a long time. Takuya and Koji weren't worried as they laid down on the grass, sleeping with Bokomon, Neemon, Zoe, Tommy, JP and Koichi nearby.

The reason these two weren't worried was because of what Cherubimon said...

'_Do you remember ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode and SkullDaemon? If you pitch those two against Basilikmon and Pharaohmon, ChaosGallantmon and SkullDaemon... would win the fight without breaking a sweat._'

That brought a huge smile on Takuya, Koji and Bokomon's face. Neemon was confused but, when it was explained, he cheered with delight! Right now, Takuya and Koji were hoping to hold onto this little secret until the moment arrives, which they will think won't be too long.

"Takuya...?" Said a soft voice as Takuya opened his eyes to see a teenage female Eevee wearing a shirt and skirt, holding the sleeping Vulko, daughter of Velene, in her arms. "It's been a while, huh...?"

Blinking, Takuya sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Do...Do I know you...?"

The Eevee girl giggled. "Of course you do, silly. You saved me from that horrible eye."

"Horrible... eye...?" Takuya muttered before his eyes widen. "No way... **Eva**...?"

"That's me!" Eva said, giggling.

Takuya stood up and smiled. "Wow! Eva... look at you..."

Blushing, Eva smiled as well. "Well... when you saved me and the villagers at Articuno Village from ValEyemon, I was 8 years old. I am 16 years old now... and I'm dating Growly."

"I remember..." Takuya muttered. "Growly, son of Mrs. Canine that owns the Articuno Village Inn... How are they? Along with your mother, Flara...?"

His answer soon came as Takuya saw tears coming into Eva's eyes. "M...Mother and Mrs. Canine have been turned to stone... four weeks ago... Growly met the same fate four days ago."

"Eva... I'm sorry... Don't worry, we'll make things right." Takuya said before he noticed Vulko. "Hey... what are ya doing with Velene's kid?"

"I'm looking after him... he and I have something in common... we both lost our mothers..." Eva said, sadly. "I met the real Velene during the return of Valmarmon eight years ago and she is really kind... unlike that ShadowHuskymon that pretended to be like her..."

Takuya nodded. "Yeah... I know..."

Eva sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry, Takuya... To wake you up at this hour but, I just wanna meet you again and thank you for saving me... If you didn't defeat ValEyemon and took the piece out of me... not only will I be trapped forever but, many people that ValEyemon's EyeBatmon cursed would have died..."

"It's no problem, Eva... I'm just glad your all right." Takuya said, a slight smile on his face. "Eva... Tomorrow, I promise you that everyone you know... will be back to normal!"

Eva blinked as she turned to look at Takuya. "Yo...You sure...?"

Nodding, Takuya went back onto the ground, smiling. "I'm sure, Eva... Just watch... everything will be okay."

Smiling back, Eva turned and walked away with the sleeping Vulko in her arms, whispering. "Thank you..."

Takuya smiled and turned on the ground to try and sleep, only to meet the concerned look of the awaken Koji. "You heard everything, Koji...? Or, did you just woke up?"

"Heard everything, Takuya... Your gonna be okay?" Koji asked.

"Oh yeah... Everything is gonna be perfect." Takuya said, grinning.

000000000000000000000000

After His Holiness Zera helped Hicaninemon to be strong after hearing the fate of Kitsunamon, the holy priest turned and walked into a huge room where a massive golden bug was waiting on the ground, heaving and panting with air.

"Your conditions are getting worst, HerculesKabuterimon." Zera said, looking at the massive bug Digimon. "Your battle against Pharaohmon on the day he arrived with Basilikmon to cause this chaos took a massive price upon you."

HerculesKabuterimon, the first Mega Digimon to be created and also Mega form of Tentomon, nodded slowly. One of his massive pincers was snapped off, his armoured shell cracked. Even though he was damaged, he is still able to talk properly. "I know, Your Holiness but, there was no way I would let my friend, Phoenixmon, fall under the control of these heartless monsters! She fell under Daemon's control long ago on Flying Island where she was possessed by a Hypno Seed and I won't fail her again... but I did..."

"You did not fail her... not one of us was prepared for Basilikmon's and Pharaohmon's return." Zera said, patting HerculesKabuterimon's shell. "All I know is right now that it is almost over for us... All this time, Basilikmon and Pharaohmon know where we live and has been toying with us for a long time! We can't move because, many people will suffer!"

"Not only that but... this and the other underground are the only places we got to live!" HerculesKabuterimon added.

Zera nodded. "Yes... I guess... this is it... according to my spies... tomorrow... Basilikmon will attack! Seems that he is angry about being discovered... Strange... I wonder how our spies were able to learn their secrets..."

Groaning, HerculesKabuterimon got up. "Your Holiness, I say it was a big mistake to send the Digidestined back."

"I know but... there is no hope to save our world, HerculesKabuterimon... The Digidestined had to go back in order to protect their own world in case Basilikmon and his forces try to attack the Real World the moment they are finished with ours." Zera explained.

"What makes you think they have gone back? What if they are still here...?" HerculesKabuterimon asked.

Zera sighed. "If they are still here then... it is no use to reclaim the hope for this planet... We are doomed... for good..."

000000000000000000000000

"**OH! KITSUNAMON! I SHOULD HAVE COME WITH YOU!**" Hicaninemon howled our, tears flowing like waterfalls.

Hotenmamon sweatdropped. "And do what! You could be walking alongside Kitsunamon and Chardramon with a blank look and blank mind!"

"Well, it's better than staying here and leaving the woman I love behind with that creepy snake!" Hicaninemon yelled back.

"**HICANINEMON! **Calm down! Think what your saying! Kitsunamon wouldn't want you to suffer! Please, with the Digidesined on our side, she will return!"

Sighing, Hicaninemon turned and walked a few steps before falling onto the floor. "Kitsunamon... You'll be saved, I promise ya..."

Before Hotenmamon could reply, a male Umbreon known as Kurio, ran up to them. "You guys! We got some big bad news!"

"What's wrong?" Hotenmamon asked.

"Basilikmon is gonna attack this base! We is gonna wipe us all out! We are doomed! Doomed!" Kurio yelled out, flushing out a waterfall of tears.

That made Hotenmamon sweatdropped but, the sweatdrop got bigger when he saw Hicaninemon joining in Kurio's crying. "**OH! THE HUMANITY! WE'RE DOOMED!**"

"Hicaninemon! Your an Ultimate! Why your crying in fear!" Hotenmamon asked.

To his surprise, Hicaninemon stopped crying and grinned at Hotenmamon. "I'm not crying, I'm just kidding. And I fooled ya!"

Groaning, Hotenmamon turned and walked away from a sobbing Kurio and a laughing Hicaninemon. "Why am I with these nutcases, why...?"

000000000000000000000000

Basilikmon looked at ShadowSeraphimon, hissing. "Morning will soon arrive... and I want you to guard the Pharaohmon statue while me and Zanbamon deal with the first attack! If anything happens to me or I succeed, I shall return to claim Pharaohmon's body to either start the second attack or think of a different attack plan!"

"I understand, my lord. I wish you luck on your grand victory." ShadowSeraphimon said, bowing.

"Don't wish ME luck! Wish those fools luck as I shall eliminate them all!" Basilikmon yelled as he slithered out of the chamber.

ShadowSeraphimon laughed. "The end is near for all these pitaful fools! And no one, **NO ONE**, has the power to stop him!"

00000000000000000000000

When morning has arrived, Vajramon, the Ox Deva, walked up to the Digidestined that were waking up from their sleep.

"Takuya... are you and Koji really sure about today? Do you really think that after today, Basilikmon and Pharaohmon will finally be defeated?" Vajramon asked.

Koji nodded. "Yeah, we are sure."

"But, how can you be sure...?" Kumbhiramon, the Rat Deva, asked as he walked beside Vajramon. "All we know what made you feel confident is that something the Celestial Angel Cherubimon told ya."

Takuya grinned. "Well... just be patient, you guys. When the time is right, everything will turn okay."

"Why do I get the feeling it has to do with the Zeta Warriors...?" JP whispered to Koichi.

Whispering back, Koichi smirked. "Maybe because it is..."

"Gee... thanks..." JP muttered sarcasically.

"All right... Takuya, you and the Digidestined should go out and stop Basilikmon's small army. Remember, he is going to attack Zera's base in a few minutes." Vajramon said. "Just hold them off until we arrive. HerculesKabuterimon is in that underground base and his body is totally damaged from fighting Pharaohmon."

"Well... that explains where HerculesKabuterimon is..." Zoe muttered.

Vajramon nodded. "Yes... plus, Zanbamon is with Basilikmon... this won't be an easy fight."

"Never was, never will be." Takuya said, sighing before he turned to his friends. "All right... me, Koji and Koichi will evolve to our Advance forms. We might be able to tire Basilikmon down and defeat Zanbamon while you three go and take care of Basilikmon's army."

Tommy nodded. "OK, Takuya! And knowing Basilikmon, it might be the DarkKnightmon."

"Will Advance forms be enough to take Basilikmon down?" Kumbhiramon asked.

"No... Just wait, Kumbhiramon... You'll see what we have up our sleeve." Takuya replied, grinning.

Kumbhiramon sighed and turned around to walk away. "OK... Good luck..."

"Yes, good luck, Warriors." Vajramon said, also walking away. When he was at Kumbhiramon's side, he looked at his friend. "What do you think?"

"Hmm?" Kumbhiramon looked at Vajramon, confused.

Smiling, Vajramon took one of his swords out and started to polish. "Do you have any idea what Takuya and Koji's plan is to defeat Basilikmon and Pharaohmon?"

Kumbhiramon nodded. "Yeah... I think so..."

"Me too..." Vajramon said, nodding back. "Me too..."

"Well, guys... Let's get out there and stop Basilikmon!" Takuya said, looking at his friends.

The others nodded. "Right!"

"**EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!**" "**ALDAMON!**" "**BEOWOLFMON!**" "**REICHMON!**"

"**EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**" "**BEETLEMON!**" "**KUMAMON!**"

"**EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION! ZEPHYRMON!**"

"Legendary Warriors are back and ready to save this world!" Aldamon said, walking towards the cave entrance. "Come on... It's time for the final fight against these guys!"

Beowolfmon nodded. "Right behind you!"

"Let's move it!" Reichmon added.

"All the way!" Kumamon called out.

Zephyrmon giggled as she looked at Beetlemon. "Are you ready to save our friends?"

Nodding, Beetlemon cracked his knuckles. "I'm totally ready! Let's show them what we are made of!"

Nearby, Panzerdramon witness this, turning to Sundramon and held his Digital-Morpher out. "I'm going to! The quicker this fight is over, the quicker that my brother, Divinemon, gets out of that limbo!"

"OK! Good luck, Panzerdramon-sama." Sundramon said.

"Right! _Digital-Morpher **ACTIVATE**!_" Panzerdramon called out as his Digital-Morpher glowed, along with his body that morphed into a humanoid dragon wearing a ninja outfit and held a golden twin-bladed staff. "_Panzerdramon Ultra-Digivolve to...** NINJADRAMON!**_"

Bokomon and Neemon watched as Ninjadramon followed the Legendary Warriors out of the cave and into battle. "Once Takuya and Koji defeats Basilikmon, we'll get every strong Digimon in this place to go out and help them defeat the remaining foes while the Warriors deal with Pharaohmon."

"What makes you so sure that Basilikmon will fall?" Neemon asked.

"**OH, FOR GOODNESS SAKE, NEEMON!**" Bokomon yelled out in anger. "**I EXPLAINED TO YOU ABOUT FIFTEEN TIMES! DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU!**"

Neemon made a few 'erms' and 'eers' before he said. "What your trying to say, Bokomon?"

A sweatdrop appeared on Bokomon's head as he sighed. "For crying out loud, somebody please give me a piece of chalk..."

000000000000000000

With Zanbamon at his side, Basilikmon hissed as the DarkKnightmon slowly walked towards the cave. "Foolish Zera... When we are done with you, there won't be any pieces left of you to bury!"

"Our troops are almost within range, sir. Once Zera's forces wipe out the DarkKnightmon, they will be too tired to fight back against you and me." Zanbamon said.

"Excellent! The old fool is going to die!" Basilikmon said, laughing. "**AND NOTHING CAN STOP ME!**"

Just then, a blue beetle flew above Basilikmon and Zanbamon, carrying a small white bear. "Hi there!"

Basilikmon gasped. "Beetlemon and Kumamon!"

"Hey, Kumamon! Have fun!" Beetlemon said, dropping Kumamon onto the ground in front of the DarkKnightmon.

Kumamon nodded as his body was covered in Digi-code. "No problem, JP! **KUMAMON! SLIDE-EVOLUTION! KORIKKAKUMON!**" The Beast Warrior of Ice whirled his axes around, glaring at the DarkKnightmon. "Who wants a piece of me!"

As Beetlemon landed beside Korikkakumon, Zanbamon growled under his breath. "What is this! How dare they..."

"What about us?" Came a calm voice. Basilikmon and Zanbamon turned around to see Aldamon, Beowolfmon, Reichmon, Zephyrmon and Ninjadramon standing in front of them. Aldamon stepped forward, glaring at the two foes. "I know how to make everything back to normal, Basilikmon! The Celestial Angels told me about your jewel on your forehead!"

Gasping, Basilikmon felt the jewel with his tail, glaring. "You'll never get it! I shall melt you in a puddle before you can get to it!"

"Think again! We also know another secret of yours, Basilikmon! And today, your going down!" Beowolfmon said, cluthing his twin-bladed sword.

Basilikmon hissed. "You brats! I shall destroy you today! Zanbamon, DarkKnightmon! **ATTACK**!"

With a war cry, the DarkKnightmon charged at Beetlemon and Korikkakumon while Zanbamon and a few DarkKnightmon near them charged towards Aldamon, Beowolfmon, Reichmon, Zephyrmon and Ninjadramon.

"Me and Reichmon shall take on Basilikmon, Beowolfmon! Zanbamon is yours!" Aldamon said.

Beowolfmon nodded. "Right!"

Zephyrmon hovered into the air, turning towards to Ninjadramon. "Come on! Let's take those DarkKnightmon! They aren't tough, they are just softies."

"That's one way of putting it..." Ninjadramon said, smirking.

000000000000000000000

Zera looked at the monitor and was in shock to see the Legendary Warriors with Ninjadramon facing Basilikmon, Zanbamon and his forces. He turned to Kurio, still shocked. "Wha...What? They are still here... Why didn't they leave...?"

"Don't look at me... I thought they went home as well." Kurio said.

"Well... they didn't..." Came a voice which belongs with Hotenmamon. He walked in calmly. "Takuya and the others never **EVER** wanted to leave this place! And MagnaAngemon, Panzerdramon, Sundramon, Gigachumon and I agreed to that. We hid them in the second base since yesterday."

"**WHAT! WHY!**" Zera asked out loud.

Hotenmamon sighed. "Zera... Just because you've lost hope for this world doesn't mean the Digidestined should give up to... They overcome more powerful forces than Pharaohmon and Basilikmon... Why should this be different? Just because many people have been turned to stone or brainwashed? Explain to me that..."

Trying to find the right words, Zera studdered before he finally sighed. "OK... I get your point..."

"So do I! You Holiness, **LOOK! LOOK AT THE BATTLE!**" Kurio said, pointing to the screen in awe.

"Hmm?" Zera slowly muttered before he looked at the monitor and gasped. "Oh my goodness..."

00000000000000000000

Swords were clashing as Beowolfmon fought against Zanbamon. With a grin, Beowolfmon quickly releaised his sword from Zanbamon's and unleashed wolf made out of light from his sword and let it loose to attack Zanbamon. "**FROZEN HUNTER!**"

Quickly, Zanbamon jumped out of the way before he threw his sword as if it was a homing missle. "**HUNTING KNIFE!**"

The Hunting Knife struck Beowolfmon's sword, causing it to fall out of his hands. "Whoa! What was that!"

"My Hunting Knife attack is a homing-base attack! I can aim at your body or your weapon so I can weaken you! Since your attacks comes from that sword, I had to disarm you... now..." Zanbamon laughed as he held the blade towards Beowolfmon's neck. "How do I like my Warrior? Sliced or diced?"

"How about neither!" Beowolfmon said, leaping back.

Laughing, Zanbamon created a X-mark slash with his swords towards Beowolfmon. "**FOCAL BLADE!**"

Shock and horror came over Beowolfmon's face as he can't move out of the way of the attack. Before the deadly shockwaves could strike him, either ending him or anything else...

"Doppelt-Blatt Schrägstrich!"

A spinning twin-bladed staff came out of no where and destroyed Zanbamon's Focal Blade. Beowolfmon and Zanbamon watched as the spinning staff landed back into it's owner's hands.

Beowolfmon smiled. "Ninjadramon!"

"Beowolfmon, allow me to weaken him for you!" Ninjadramon said before he twirled his staff around. One of the blades was glowing a massive gold energy. He slammed the glowing blade onto the ground. "Drache-Donner-Knall!"

"**WHAT IS THIS?**" Zanbamon yelled out in fury before he looked down to see the area of land he was standing on was glowing a bright golden aura. Before he could react, Zanbamon was swallowed by a raising thunder that resembled a dragon's head. "**AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Nodding, Beowolfmon smiled. "Nice job, Ninjadramon!"

"It's not over yet, Warrior of Light. Even that attack was strong, Zanbamon is STILL a Mega!" Ninjadramon said.

When the dragon-shaped thunder was gone, Zanbamon was still there... damaged a little. "You'll... You'll pay for this, **YOU HEAR ME?** I'll kill you all!"

"Beowolfmon! Prepare for the final strike!" Ninjadramon said as he threw his staff into the air, twirling. The blades were glowing with powerful energy. When it landed back into the Mystic Dragon Digimon's hands, Ninjadramon slashed one of the blades before using the other blade to create a double golden shockwave. "Ninja Drache-Chaos!"

Zanbamon gasped as two powerful shockwaves struck him and pushed him, damaging him some more. "No... No!"

"Beowolfmon, **NOW!**" Ninjadramon yelled out.

The Advance Warrior of Light held his left gauntlet and opened it up, firing off a beam of light and some missles. "Hey, Zanbamon! Not all my attacks are from my sword! Watch and learn! **CLEANSING LIGHT!**"

The missles exploded upon Zanbamon's body, causing him to scream in pain before his Digi-code came out. "**NO! I CAN'T LOSE! I CAN'T FAIL MY MASTER! NO!**"

"Zanbamon, it is time for you to start a new life! My Digi-vice shall purify your soul! Digi-Code **SCAN!**" Beowolfmon called out as he scanned Zanbamon's code with his D-Tector.

"**FORGIVE ME, MY LORD!**" Zanbamon called out for the last time before his Digi-egg flew away.

Ducking and diving from Aldamon's Atomic Inferno and Reichmon's Red Cross, Basilikmon turned and saw the defeat of Zanbamon. He hissed in anger. "**NO! NOT ANOTHER GENERAL! THIS IS STUPID! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN!**"

Seeing Basilikmon has lowered his guard, Reichmon growled as he raised his hands into the air to preform a powerful attack. "**BLACK THEOREM!**"

Basilikmon gasped as a dark mystical emblem appeared on the ground underneath him before he was covered by a strange mathematical and occult characters that would start to strangle him to death!

Instead of getting strangled, Basilikmon just leapt out of the darkness, gasping for air. "Nice... try but, I'm still in the game, you brats!"

Aldamon raised his arms into the air, creating a huge ball of fire before throwing it. "**SOLAR WIND DESTROYER!**"

The attack of Aldamon's just pushed Basilikmon back, giving him a few burns. He hissed as he gasped for air. "What to do with you pests! I will not lose!"

"Oh, don't worry, Basilikmon... This fight has just begun!" Aldamon said, grinning.

0000000000000000000000000

"Isn't this great, Eva?" Vulko asked as he stood beside Eva with the others that hid in the second underground base, watching the battle on a holographic monitor. "Mummy and daddy will be back to normal!"

Eva nodded. "Yes... but... I wonder..."

"Ah, child... Don't worry... seeing those Warriors fighting once again makes me smile." Said a voice and Alakazam walked beside Eva, smiling.

"Hey! Look, Bokomon! It's Alakazamon!" Neemon said.

Sighing, Bokomon grabbed Neemon's pants, pulled it back and /**SNAP!**/ "Baka... It's Alakazam!

Laughing, Alakazam nodded. "Yes, it's been a while, my friends... Since I last saw you when you left Soyoko Island."

"I remember that... Where is Jay and Zara, the Charizard couple? And the Agumon brothers? Agumon, BlackAgumon and SnowAgumon? Are they all okay?" Bokomon asked.

Alakamon sighed sadly. "Jay was turned to stone while Zara became a zombie... The Agumon brothers are okay... They are at the Primary Village section of this base, looking after the Digimon eggs."

"Hooray! The Agumon brothers are okay!" Neemon said, dancing happily.

The Digivolved form of a male Sceptile, Ylangtilemon, walked up to the monitor, smiling. "At long last... A dream has finally come true... the defeat of Basilikmon and Pharaohmon..."

"But, even though Zanbamon has fallen... Basilikmon is still up! Takuya, everyone... be careful..." Chatsuramon muttered.

Kumbhiramon walked in with a CD player. "Well... guess its time."

"Time for what?" Mihiramon asked before he spotted the CD player. "How the heck...!"

"Had some help bringing this in!" Kumbhiramon said, pointing to a tired Berus and a tired Inferno.

Mihiramon sweatdropped. "Oh... just great... The Thick-Headed Twins..."

"Ah, shuddap, kitty." Berus and Inferno said together, muttering.

Gigachumon walked over to the CD player and grinned. "Shall we?"

"**YES! LET'S DO IT!**" Kumbhiramon, Berus and Infero yelled out.

Once again, Mihiramon sweatdropped. "Oh brother..."

Vulko looked up at Eva, confused. "Eva... why did we had to hide with these strange Digimon?"

"Well, at least it's not boring." Eva replied, giggling.

"Here we go!" Gigachumon said, pressing play on the CD player, bringing up a music. Then, it went fizzled out. "Dang it... forgot to change the batteries..."

"Go for it, my Warrior friends." Alakazam said, smiling.

000000000000000000000000

Basilikmon slithered until he coiled himself around a mountain, glaring at the six Warriors and Ninjadramon. "You may have defeated Zanbamon but, I am still stronger then you lot!"

Ninjadramon crossed his arms and glared at Basilikmon. "Why not tell us your secret, Basilikmon! We know your soul is not the same Basilikmon from the battle long, long ago! Tell us, who are you? How are you able to use both bodies of Valmarmon's old generals? What is your purpose!"

"**I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!** If you want to know, you'll have to beat me!" Basilikmon hissed.

Korikkakumon looked down at Aldamon, confused. "What shall we do...?"

Aldamon looked over to Beowolfmon and nodded at him. Beowolfmon nodded back. "Everyone... follow my lead." He then, de-evolved back into Takuya.

"Wha...! **TAKUYA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**" Zephyrmon asked, gasping in shock.

"Don't worry, Zoe... Our plan is coming into action!" Beowolfmon said, before he de-evolved back into Koji.

Reichmon nodded. "All right, Koji. I believe you..." He then, de-evolved back into Koichi.

"You guys are nuts but... I'm nuts as well." Beetlemon said before he de-evolved back into JP.

Zephyrmon and Korikkakumon looked at each other, nodded then de-evolved back into Zoe and Tommy.

Basilikmon seemed amused. "What is this? Surrending to me?"

"Wrong, Basilikmon! We are taking you down once and for all!" Takuya shouted out as he held his D-Tector into the air. "Everyone! It is time!" The screen of his D-Tector glowed where the where the Human and Beast Spirits of Flame (_Agunimon and BurningGreymon_), Earth (_Grumblemon and Gigasmon_) and Wood (_Arbormon and Petaldramon_) appeared in the air.

"Let's do it, you guys!" Koji yelled out, also holding his D-Tector up where the Human and Beast Spirits of Light (_Lobomon and KendoGarurumon_), Water (_Ranamon and Calmaramon_) and Metal (_Mercurymon and Sakkukumon_) appeared in the air above him.

The other four nodded and held their D-Tectors into the air.

"Wind into Flame!" Zoe called out where her Spirits of Wind (_Kazemon and Zephyrmon_) joined with the Spirits that were in Takuya's D-Tector.

"Thunder into Light!" JP called out where his Spirits of Thunder (_Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon_) joined with the Spirits that were in Koji's D-Tector.

"Ice into Flame!" Tommy called out where his Spirits of Ice (_Kumamon and Korikkakumon_) joined with the Spirits hovering about Takuya.

"Darkness into Light!" Kouchi called out where his Spirits of Darkness (_Lowemon and JagerLowemon_) joined with the Spirits hovering about his brother.

"What is this...?" Basilikmon hissed.

Ninjadramon smiled. "It is time..."

The Human Spirits and Beast Spirits of Flame, Ice, Wind, Earth and Wood entered Takuya's D-Tector as he slashed the top of his Digi-vice against a massive ball of Digi-code around his hand. "**UNITY EXECUTE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**"

Takuya felt great energy flowing through his body as 9 of the 10 Spirits struck his body, bring out a form of a new Digimon. All that remains was his head where the Spirit of BurningGreymon struck him. In place of Takuya was a massive, heavily armored warrior with a helmet shaped like War Greymon, a massive sword in his right hand and symbol below his belt. The warrior swings his sword with great ferocity before calling out his name as his powerful evolution has been completed!

"**EMPERORGREYMON!**"

Now, it was Koji's turn! The Human and Beast Spirits of Light, Darkness, Thunder, Water and Metal entered Koji's D-Tector. Doing the same as Takuya, Koji slashed the top of his Digi-vice on a ball of Digi-code that surrounded his hand and called out the same words that granted Koji a powerful boost in the Spirits! "**UNITY EXECUTE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**"

Koji also felt great energy that flew inside his body as 9 out of 10 Spirits strike his body, also bring out a form of another new Digimon. His head remains before the Spirit of KendoGarurumon covered him. Standing in place of Kouji was a smaller warrior with heavy weaponry. His face was completely wolf-like in appearance and his right hand became a gigantic missile launcher He was wearing a massive chest armour with a long cannon on his right arm and a machine-gun like device on his left arm. As he was like a wolf, he howled as his evolution was finished.

"**MAGNAGARURURMON!**"

Basilikmon hissed as he saw the newly evolved Warriors. "Them again... Not a problem, they will fall down to me!"

"All right, Basilikmon! Let's see what your made of!" EmperorGreymon called out.

MagnaGarurumon nodded. "Yeah! With our new power, you'll fall down to us!" He then, turned to Ninjadramon whom was standing near JP, Zoe, Tommy and Koichi. "Lead the others outta here! This won't be pretty."

"OK! Come on, everyone!" Ninjadramon said, leading the others away.

Smirking, Basilikmon opened his mouth to fire off an arrow made out of deadly poison. "Let me see if you can survive this, foolish Warrior! **POISON ARROWHEAD!**"

The arrow struck MagnaGarurumon in the chest but, to Basilikmon's horror, the arrow didn't do any damage to the Zera Warrior of Light... nor **POISONING** him! He was immune to it. "So, what else have you got?"

"I...Impossible... He survived that attack! No matter, no way they can survive this!" Basilikmon muttered before he coughed up some acid towards EmperorGreymon. "**ACID BLAST!**"

With the sword still in his hand, EmperorGreymon sliced the acid away with one swipe, cutting through it like butter. Some acid did fell on the Zeta Warrior of Flame's armour but, no damage at all. It was like Basilikmon's attack can't harm these two powerful Warriors. And even EmperorGreymon's sword, that was used to cut the acid away, was still healthy. "Is that all, snake-eyes? Or your ready to surrender."

Basilikmon was shaking in fear because these two Warriors are STRONGER then he is! "No... this can't be possible! **NO! NO! NO! I WILL NOT LOSE!**"

00000000000000000000000000

"Did you see that, Your Holiness!" Kurio asked, totally wide-eyed.

Zera nodded. "Yes... I guess I was wrong then... there is hope to save this world..."

Hotenmamon sighed. "Finally!"

00000000000000000000000000

"How is this possible? EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon aren't affected against Basilikmon's killing attacks!" Pajiramon yelled out, completly in shock before she turned to Bokomon. "How is this possible?"

Bokomon smirked. "My dear Pajiramon... me, Takuya and Koji knew that EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon are the only ones to overpower Basilikmon and Pharaohmon."

"How did you know that?" Pajiramon asked.

"Simple... it is something Cherubimon told us since yesterday." Bokomon said.

"Really? What was that then?" Neemon asked, totally confused.

Groaning, Bokomon did an anime-drop before jumping back up, giving Neemon the pants slap and yelled out. "Like I said... **WOULD SOMEBODY GIVE ME A PIECE OF CHALK?**"

Ylangtilemon gave a cough. "Bokomon? If you please..."

"Oh, yes... Forgive me... We knew that the Zeta Warriors are strong because of what Cherubimon said to us yesterday." Bokomon repeated, giving Neemon a killing glare.

Kumbhiramon blinked. "And... what was that...?"

"Cherubimon said 'Do you remember ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode and SkullDaemon? If you pitch those two against Basilikmon and Pharaohmon, ChaosGallantmon and SkullDaemon... would win the fight without breaking a sweat.' And that is when we got a back-up plan in mind!" Bokomon said, proudly.

Chatsuramon gasped. "ChaosGallantmon Destruction Mode and SkullDaemon? They have the power to over-come Basilikmon and Pharaohmon? Weren't those two been beaten by EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon!"

"Correct!" Bokomon said, proudly.

Vulko cheered. "**YES! WE ARE WINNING!**"

000000000000000000000000

EmperorGreymon stood with MagnaGarurumon as they held their weapons out. "All right, Basilikmon! This is the final battle to show your fate!"

"Let's do this!" MagnaGarurumon noted, leaping into the air.

"I will not lose... not if I'm this close... Be warn, Digidestined... When I reveal my true self... you'll pay for my defeat!" Said Basilikmon as he slithered down the mountain...

...and into battle!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

(Rika) _**YES!** With EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon on the scene, it'll be curtains for Basilikmon! Though, many questions are still hanging in the air and we'll find out in the next chapter of Digimon Frontier!_

**Here you are, chapter six done and completed! I have many ideas for the last four chapters so, wait and see what I have got in store for all of you. Until next time, see ya!**


	7. The Victourious Zeta Warriors! The Dark ...

(Guardromon) _Questions remained in the air about the fate of Silesia World! Basilikmon and Zanbamon marched their way towards the underground base where Zera was living, ready to finish him off once and for all! They were soon stopped by the arrival by the Legendary Warriors and Zanbamon was defeated after being beaten down by the combind powers of Beowolfmon and Ninjadramon. Then, with one last hope against this fight, Takuya and Koji evolved into the two Warriors that not even the power of Basilikmon and Pharaohmon can bring them down! EmpreorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon are back and Basilikmon is in deep hot water!  
_  
**DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVIAL OF VALMARMON  
Episode Special:** _Return to Silesia!_  
**Chapter 7:** _The Victourious Zeta Warriors! The Dark Soul Secret Revealed!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
_  
000000000000000000000  
  
The Human Spirits and Beast Spirits of Flame, Ice, Wind, Earth and Wood entered Takuya's D-Tector as he slashed the top of his Digi-vice against a massive ball of Digi-code around his hand. "**UNITY EXECUTE!!! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!**"  
  
Takuya felt great energy flowing through his body as 9 of the 10 Spirits struck his body, bring out a form of a new Digimon. All that remains was his head where the Spirit of BurningGreymon struck him. In place of Takuya was a massive, heavily armored warrior with a helmet shaped like War Greymon, a massive sword in his right hand and symbol below his belt. The warrior swings his sword with great ferocity before calling out his name as his powerful evolution has been completed!  
  
"**EMPERORGREYMON!!!**"  
  
Now, it was Koji's turn! The Human and Beast Spirits of Light, Darkness, Thunder, Water and Metal entered Koji's D-Tector. Doing the same as Takuya, Koji slashed the top of his Digi-vice on a ball of Digi-code that surrounded his hand and called out the same words that granted Koji a powerful boost in the Spirits! "**UNITY EXECUTE!!! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!!**"  
  
Koji also felt great energy that flew inside his body as 9 out of 10 Spirits strike his body, also bring out a form of another new Digimon. His head remains before the Spirit of KendoGarurumon covered him. Standing in place of Kouji was a smaller warrior with heavy weaponry. His face was completely wolf-like in appearance and his right hand became a gigantic missile launcher He was wearing a massive chest armour with a long cannon on his right arm and a machine-gun like device on his left arm. As he was like a wolf, he howled as his evolution was finished.  
  
"**MAGNAGARURURMON!!!**"  
  
Basilikmon hissed as he saw the newly evolved Warriors. "Them again... Not a problem, they will fall down to me!"  
  
"All right, Basilikmon! Let's see what your made of!" EmperorGreymon called out.  
  
MagnaGarurumon nodded. "Yeah! With our new power, you'll fall down to us!" He then, turned to Ninjadramon whom was standing near JP, Zoe, Tommy and Koichi. "Lead the others outta here! This won't be pretty."  
  
"OK! Come on, everyone!" Ninjadramon said, leading the others away.  
  
Smirking, Basilikmon opened his mouth to fire off an arrow made out of deadly poison. "Let me see if you can survive this, foolish Warrior! **POISON ARROWHEAD!!!**"  
  
The arrow struck MagnaGarurumon in the chest but, to Basilikmon's horror, the arrow didn't do any damage to the Zera Warrior of Light... nor **POISONING** him! He was immune to it. "So, what else have you got?"  
  
"I...Impossible... He survived that attack?! No matter, no way they can survive this!" Basilikmon muttered before he coughed up some acid towards EmperorGreymon. "**ACID BLAST!!!**"  
  
With the sword still in his hand, EmperorGreymon sliced the acid away with one swipe, cutting through it like butter. Some acid did fell on the Zeta Warrior of Flame's armour but, no damage at all. It was like Basilikmon's attack can't harm these two powerful Warriors. And even EmperorGreymon's sword, that was used to cut the acid away, was still healthy. "Is that all, snake-eyes? Or your ready to surrender."  
  
Basilikmon was shaking in fear because these two Warriors are** STRONGER** then he is! "No... this can't be possible! **NO! NO! NO!!! I WILL NOT LOSE!!!!**"  
  
EmperorGreymon stood with MagnaGarurumon as they held their weapons out. "All right, Basilikmon! This is the final battle to show your fate!"  
  
"Let's do this!" MagnaGarurumon noted, leaping into the air.  
  
"I will not lose... not if I'm this close... Be warn, Digidestined... When I reveal my true self... you'll pay for my defeat!" Said Basilikmon as he slithered down the mountain...  
  
...and into battle!  
  
Hiding behind the rock, Tommy poked his head around and smiled. "Yeah! EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon are gonna kick Basilikmon's scaly behind!"  
  
"Is that the plan of Takuya and Koji in the first place?" Ninjadramon muttered.  
  
"You know, Koichi... You and I figured it was something to do with the Zeta Warriors." JP muttered.  
  
Koichi nodded. "Yeah... I guess whatever Cherubimon told them, that is what has given Takuya and Koji the idea." He then, turned to Zoe, smiling. "According to Takuya, Basilikmon's powers is coming from that jewel on his forehead. Shall we get everyone out to here?"  
  
"Sure... after all, Basilikmon will be too busy to zombify, stone or kill our friends." Zoe said, sniggering.  
  
0000000000000000000  
  
"You heard the lady! Come on, let's have front row seats!" Gigachumon said, turning towards the entrance of the cave.  
  
Antylamon, the Rabbit Deva, leapt in front of Gigachumon. "Wait! Are you sure we should be out there with Basilikmon waiting for us?"  
  
"Antylamon, Antylamon, Antylamon... Basilikmon is gonna have his hands full facing EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon..." Kumbhiramon said.  
  
"That doesn't mean snaky boy won't turn around and stare at us!" Antylamon noted.  
  
Neemon nodded. "Yeah, plus... Basilikmon is a snake! He doesn't have any hands!"  
  
Kumbhiramon sweatdropped. "No, no, no... When I said that Basilikmon is gonna have his hands full, I didn't mean... Why am I talking to you anyway?"  
  
"It's a question I often ask..." Bokomon muttered.  
  
Vulko struggled out of Eva's grip. "Mr Bokomon... Does this mean I'll get to see my mommy and daddy again?"  
  
Nodding, Bokomon smiled. "Of course... You see, there is a power source upon Basilikmon's forehead... that red jewel!"  
  
"That red jewel on Basilikmon's forehead is his power source?! To what?!" Antlyamon asked.  
  
"**EVERYTHING!** Stoning, zombifying, banishment and blocking Digivolution! All that chaos he created is located in that very red jewel upon his forehead!" Bokomon said. "And once Takuya and Koji gets rid of that, **ANYONE** can stare into Basilikmon's eyes with no fear!"  
  
Neemon poked Bokomon in the arm. "Should we go out and cheer Takuya and Koji?"  
  
"Of course! **EVERYBODY OUT!!!**" Yelled Bokomon.  
  
Moments later... only Eva, Vulko, Pajiramon, Sundramon, Gigachumon, Vajramon, Chatsuramon, Antlyamon and Mihiramon were left behind.  
  
"Is it me or are we the only sane people and Digimon here?!" Chatsuramon asked out loud.  
  
Eva giggled. "I have a feeling we are..."  
  
"Well... we better join these nutcases outside but first..." Mihiramon walked over to three baskets and knocked on them. "All right, you Three Stooges... You can come out now!"  
  
From each of the baskets came out the heads of Ryumon, Hawkmon and Finchmon.  
  
"Hey, kitty! What's up?" Ryumon asked.  
  
Mihiramon sighed. "First of all... **DON'T CALL ME KITTY!!!** Second of all... the Legendary Warriors are here and Basilikmon is in deadly trouble. So, you lot can come out now..."  
  
"Not yet! I am watching TV here!" Finchmon said, popping her head back into the basket.  
  
"TV?! In a basket!?" Mihiramon studdered in shock.  
  
Hawkmon sighed. "Don't ask... Just don't ask..."  
  
"Just call me when I get the ability to Digivolve again please?" Ryumon asked before he was gone.  
  
"Same here..." Hawkmon added before he was gone as well.  
  
Vajramon sighed. "Yet... nothing has changed..."  
  
"Let's just go and cheer the Warriors to victory... and our freedom..." Chatsuramon said.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Your armour is what is protecting you from my poison!" Basilikmon hissed as he glared at the Zeta Warriors. "If I can perice my fang into your blood system, you'll be dead in a matter of minutes!"  
  
EmperorGreymon smirked. "You may try, pal... but, me and my buddy here aren't going down that easily!"  
  
Hissing, Basilikmon lunged forward, fangs bared. "My victory isn't going to slip out of my grasp! I will finish you off now!"  
  
MagnaGarurumon tried to knock Basilikmon down with his massive missle launcher but, Basilikmon quickly moved out of the way. "Whoa! His attacks are weak against us but, not his speed!"  
  
"I can tell..." EmperorGreymon said as Basilikmon wrapped himself around him. "What are you gonna do? Choke me to death?"  
  
"Just weaking you a bit before I do **THIS!**" Basilikmon yelled out before he shot his fangs into EmperorGreymon's left arm.  
  
Zoe gasped. "Takuya! **NO!!!**"  
  
But, Basilikmon recoiled in horror with both his fangs broken. "**AAHHH!!!! MY FANGS!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FANGS?!**"  
  
"You said it yourself... my armour is protecting me from your poison..." EmperorGreymon said, crossing his arms and smirks. "Including your poison fang attack, buddy! And now, here's a Knuckle Sandwitch!" He threw his fist into Basilikmon's jaw.  
  
Basilikmon went flying from the impact and gasped in horror to see MagnaGarurumon hovering above him. "Oh no..."  
  
"Oh yes! Here is some dessert!" MagnaGarurumon said, slamming his rocket launcer into Basilikmon's jaw, making him flying to the ground.  
  
Dazed and in pain, Basilikmon slowly got up and felt his forehead where the jewel is. "Still there... must get away... Legendary Warriors, I shall return!"  
  
With that, Basilikmon dug into the ground. EmperorGreymon drew his sword out and slammed the blade into the ground where it started to glow a bright firey orange. "I don't think so! **PYRO DRAGONS!!!**"  
  
Eight dragon-heads made out of flame came out of the ground. The final head, in the middle of the eight dragon headed rising, came out with Basilikmon in his mouth. "**AH!!! THE PAIN!!! THE PAIN!!!**"  
  
"That pain isn't enough compair to what I will do to you!" MagnaGarurumon called out.  
  
"Damn you, Warriors! **DAMN YOU!!!**" Basilikmon yelled in anger as the firey dragons vanished and Basilikmon landed on the ground, hard and in a blanket of dust. When the dust cleared, Basilikmon slowly got up with his body in burns and saw something in horror. "**NO!!!**"  
  
In EmperorGreymon's hand was Basilikmon's red jewel. "Looks like that landing of yours made you drop your jewel, buddy."  
  
Shaking in fear, Basilikmon slowly slithered over to EmperorGreymon. "Give it back to me, KaiserGreymon!!!"  
  
"That's **EMPERORGREYMON** to you!" Said the Zeta Warrior of Flame before he threw the jewel into the air. "Hey, Koji... Target practise!"  
  
Pointing his missle launcher, MagnaGarurumon shot only one missle, and that headed towards to the red jewel. "**FERAL FIRE!!!**"  
  
Basilikmon gasped. "**NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"  
  
The missle struck the jewel and a massive explosion in the sky appeared.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Everyone, look at this!" Gigachumon called out. The group were near to the battlefield where EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon were facing Basilikmon and they happened to come upon another slave pit. "Look who is here!"  
  
Vulko walked up and gasped. "Mummy!!!"  
  
Eva gasped. "Oh my goodness!"  
  
"Inumon... Huskymon... Kitsumon... Anubismon... Catramon..." Chatsuramon muttered sadly.  
  
"Along with Yena and Kuzaimon..." Mihiramon muttered.  
  
Antylamon gulped slightly. "They are all here..."  
  
A sad sight for the group to see as many slaved Pokemon and Digimon worked around on the yard. Standing on a make shift cliff were the wide-eyed, pupils to pin-pricks and blank looks of Anubismon, Catramon, Inumon, Huskymon and Kitsumon. Working with many slaved people were Yena, Kuzaimon and Vulko's mother, Velene. Bokomon sighed while Vulko started to cry, only to be picked up and hugged by Eva.  
  
"Basilikmon has taken away many of our friends... But, he will soon learn that the Legendary Warriors never give up, no matter what!" Bokomon said.  
  
Before anyone else could say something, they heard the massive explosion when MagnaGarurumon destroyed the jewel and looked up at the sky to see a huge fireball in the sky before it vanished.  
  
Kumbhiramon gulped. "Wha...What was that...?"  
  
"Something exploded... but, what...?" Vajramon muttered.  
  
Vulko cowered in Eva's arms when he heard the explosion. His ears pricked up again when he heard slight moans. He turned around to see that the enslaved Pokemon and Digimon were.... **WAKING UP**! He leapt out of Eva's arms and ran off. "Mummy!!!"  
  
"Vulko!!! Wa..." Eva gasped when she saw the people waking up. "Everyone, Basilikmon's zombie curse is **GONE!!!**"  
  
Everyone turned around and smiled as they saw many Pokemon and Digimon waking up from their deep trance. Velene slowly shook her head and open her eyes to see a running Vulko. "What in the...?"  
  
"Mummy!!!" Vulko cried out, running into Velene's arms with tears of joyness in his eyes. "Welcome back, mummy!!!"  
  
Blinking a few times, Velene smiled as she started to cry as well. "Vulko... My dear Vulko... I'm glad your all right..."  
  
Chatsuramon, Berus, Inferno and Mihiramon ran towards where the zombie Inumon, Huskymon, Catramon, Anubismon and Kitsumon were standing. Anubismon and Catramon de-Digivolved back into Labramon and Jaguarmon, totally confused.  
  
"Where... Where are we...?" Inumon muttered.  
  
Kitsumon shook her head. "We are free... We are finally free..."  
  
Tears came into Jaguarmon's eyes as she leapt and fell onto Mihiramon's head. "Mihiramon!!!"  
  
"Jaguarmon... thank goodness your safe..." Mihiramon said, purring.  
  
Berus looked up and grinned. "Hey, Labramon! Get down there right now! I wanna talk to you about your future marriage."  
  
"Same goes for you, Inumon. I wanna know how many pups you and Huskymon are gonna get." Inferno said, sniggering.  
  
/**WHAM!**/

/**WHAM!**/  
  
"Shut up!" Inumon said, glaring at Inferno, whom has a massive bump on his head. He looked at Huskymon while holding a massive hammer in his paws. "He'll never change... Never **EVER** change..."  
  
"I know..." Huskymon said, giggling before she leapt from her perch and landed in front of Inumon before hugging him. "We are free..."  
  
Labramon stood beside Berus, whom had a massive bump on his head. He smiled slightly while holding a massive hammer in his paws. "Good to see you too, Berus... and you, Chatsuramon..."  
  
Nodding slightly, Chatsuramon embraced Labramon. "I'm so glad..."  
  
Kitsumon looked at the sky, smiling. "Legendary Warriors... I knew you can do it..."  
  
Suddenly.... "**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"  
  
Everyone turned around to see Yena hopping around, holding her foot where a rock hit it when Takuya and his friends found her. Kuzaimon shook her head and glared at Yena. "When most people are free from slavement, they could yell out 'We're free! We're free!' or 'We've been saved! We've been saved!' but, nnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooo!!!! Out of all the things you had to choose, you had to choose the screaming ever since you recived that pain when the rock fell on your foot! Next time, wear footwear."  
  
"**SHUT UP!!!**" Yena yelled out in fury.  
  
Pajiramon giggled before turning to Bokomon. "So... that explosion..."  
  
"Yes, my dear... That explosion was the destruction of Basilikmon's red jewel that was located on his forehead." Bokomon said, nodding. "And now, not only the zombifying is destroyed... three others are gone as well..."  
  
"The people turned to stone, the Digimon that were banished and the Digivolution blockage! Takuya... Koji... Good job!" Gigachumon said, smiling.  
  
00000000000000000000000000  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the forest were two massive Digimon. One was Phoenixmon while the other was Magnadramon. Both had the zombie expressions and were in silly poses. When Basilikmon's jewel was destroyed, Phoenixmon woke up in rage.  
  
"**RAGH!!! WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON THAT SCALY MORON, I WILL KILL HIM!!!**" Pheonixmon yelled out in rage.  
  
Magnadramon yawned like she has woken up. "What time is it...?"  
  
Still fuming, Phoenixmon turned to Magnadramon. "It is time for Basilikmon to die! It's not so bad if we were turned to zombies but, having us to stand around like statues in stupid positions is more enough reasons to kill him!"  
  
"You don't have to continue because **I WANT TO KILL HIM TOO!!!**" Magnadramon roared in rage.  
  
Both yelled in battlecries before flying into the skies.  
  
Nearby, a Terriermon eating food witnessed this and sweatdropped. "Gee... I hope they don't look in the mirror and see the drawings I did to them..."  
  
00000000000000000000000000  
  
Every Pokemon and Digimon that were turned to zombies or turned to stone were transforming back to normal. Amongst those were Huskymon's sisters... Husk, Huska, Huskta and BelleHuskymon... Also Miss Canine and her son, Growly along with Eva's mother, Flara... Jay, Zara and also Vulko's father and Velene's husband, Espa. Basilikmon's curse was coming to an end!  
  
And as for the banished Digimon, they were transported onto a hillside where they can see the battle between EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon and Basilikmon. The banished Digimon were Veeemon, Machinedramon, the Gallantmon, WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, MegaGargomon, Angedramon and Divinemon.  
  
Smiling, Veemon looked down to watch the fight. "We made it... thanks to you, my friends..."  
  
"It's over, Basilikmon! Your reign of terror has come to an end!" EmperorGreymon yelled out, holding his sword out.  
  
MagnaGarurumon nodded. "Yeah! Any last words?!"  
  
Darting his head about, Basilikmon was in fear. 'This is impossible! Those brats have ruined everything! I have to get my new form or I am through...'  
  
"Well?" MagnaGarurumon asked, stepping forward.  
  
Hissing, Basilikmon stood up, looking ready to die. "Go on, Warriors! Destroy this body! I don't need it anymore! It's useless to me know you've destroyed that jewel! Of course, remember this... you may have freed your friends but, you haven't won this war yet!"  
  
"Goodbye, Basilikmon! **FOR GOOD!**" EmperorGreymon called out, raising his sword into the air, leapt towards Basilikmon and slashed him.  
  
Tommy covered his eyes and gulped. "I don't wanna see the blood and gore of Basilikmon... is it over...?"  
  
"First of all, Tommy... Digimon rarely shows blood and gore when they get slashed...." Ninjadramon said, staring at the battlefield. "And second of all, you can look now because... Basilikmon is dead but, in a different way..."  
  
"How do you mean, Ninjadramon?" Tommy asked, uncovering his eyes. "Basilikmon didn't move and....** HUH?!!?!?**"  
  
Sliced in half was the statue of Basilikmon. The dark soul possessing this statue left and Basilikmon's body was turned to stone, slashed in half by the mighty blade of EmperorGreymon. The two halves of Basilikmon's body fell to the ground and broke into pieces when it impacted against the earth.  
  
"Damn! He got away!" EmperorGreymon muttered.  
  
MagnaGarurumon nodded grimly. "That's right... Which means he'll possess Pharaohmon's body..."  
  
"_**Got that right, you brats!**_" Called a deep booming voice. A dark-purple orb hovered above the ruins of Basilikmon's body. "_**Like I said, you may have freed your friends but, you haven't won the war yet!**_"  
  
With that, the soul vanished. EmperorGreymon looked at MagnaGarurumon, shocked. "The voice.... That voice from that soul.... I remember him..."  
  
"Me too... Can't believe it... He is still around..." MagnaGarurumon muttered.  
  
Sighing, EmperorGreymon put his sword away and stared at the ruins of Basilikmon's stoned body. "Ready to reveal his idenity, buddy?"  
  
Nodding and sighing as well, MagnaGarurumon walked beside his friend. "Like we have any choice..."  
  
The Mega Digimon saw all of this and were shocked to see what was happening. The two Rookie Digimon, Divinemon and Veemon, looked at each other.  
  
"Veemon... What is going on here...?" Divinemon asked.  
  
"I dunno but... I have a feeling we met that soul before... and I don't like it one bit..." Veemon muttered.  
  
Zoe turned to Ninjadramon, worried. "Please tell me, Ninjadramon... Do you know who that soul could be...?"  
  
Ninjadramon shook his head. "No, Zoe... I'm sorry... But, all I know is... he has massive evil energy within himself..."  
  
"Massive evil energy...? Who or what could have that kind of power...?" Koichi muttered.  
  
JP grinned. "Who cares? As long as Basilikmon is gone, Pharaohmon doesn't stand a chance!"  
  
0000000000000000000000  
  
The dark soul entered the stone statue of Pharaohmon and turned him into a living creature. He roared in anger as he slammed his fist against the wall. "**CURSE YOU, DIGIDESTINED!!! CURSE YOU!!!**"  
  
"My lord! Something has gone wrong?" ShadowSeraphimon asked, running into the room where Pharaohmon is.  
  
"Yes, ShadowSeraphimon... Yes! Basilikmon is destroyed along with the red jewel!" Pharaohmon said, raising his fist into the air and screamed. "**THOSE BRATS RUINED EVERYTHING!!!**"  
  
"The red jewel is destroyed!? That explains why our zombie prisoners are free, along with Kitsunamon and Chardramon!" ShadowSeraphimon gasped. "What shall we do!?"  
  
"**RALLY ALL OUR FORCES!!! WE ARE FACING THOSE WARRIORS IN A FINAL BATTLE! ONCE THEY ARE WEAKEN, I WILL KILL THEM ALL!!!**" Pharaohmon roared in rage, walking out of the chamber.  
  
ShadowSeraphimon nodded and followed his master.  
  
000000000000000000000  
  
Huffing and panting, Kitsunamon and Chardramon ran out of Pharaohmon's base with a few free-willed people as they ran into the fresh air.  
  
"Finally... we are free..." Kitsunamon whispered.  
  
Chardramon nodded. "Yes... And I bet the Legendary Warriors have something to do with this..."  
  
"Got that right!" Said a voice. EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon stood in front of them with Zoe, Tommy, JP, Koichi and Ninjadramon behind them. "Glad your okay, now..."  
  
Kitsunamon smiled. "Thanks to you..."  
  
"Hey, guys!" Called Veemon, as he ran into view with Divinemon and ran into Koichi's arms. "I'm glad to see you again!"  
  
Koichi smiled. "Me too, Veemon... Welcome back!"  
  
"Our little hero." Zoe said, giggling.  
  
Divinemon turned around and smiled. "Kitsumon!"  
  
Running into view were Kitsumon, Inumon, Huskymon, Labramon, Catramon, the Devas, Berus, Inferno, Velene, Vulko, Eva, Sundramon, Gigachumon, Bokomon and Neemon.  
  
"You did it! You did it!" Bokomon cried out happily.  
  
MagnaGarurumon nodded. "We know... and now..." He turned to Pharaohmon's base. "It is time to reveal the soul's idenity!"  
  
"Soul's idenity?" Velene asked, confused. "What is going on here...?"  
  
Ninjadramon turned to Velene and smiled lightly. "Basilikmon and Pharaohmon are never seen together... Their original souls have been destroyed by Granasmon long ago and their bodies turned to statues. Now, the new dark evil soul is using the bodies of these two defeated Generals in his own way... course, he can only use one body at a time. While one General is about, the other is a statue until they ready themselves for Soul Transfer."  
  
Nodding, Divinemon stepped up. "I get it... If Basilikmon is here, Pharaohmon is a statue. If Pharaohmon is here, Basilikmon is a statue."  
  
Laughing, JP patted the armour of EmperorGreymon. "Well... right now, that soul is doing one last transfer since Basilikmon is now gone... thanks to these guys. Does anyone have an complaints?"  
  
"I have one..." Said a voice. Everyone turned around to see His Holiness Zera standing with Hotenmamon, Hicaninemon and Kurio. "And its about you Digidestined ignoring my request."  
  
Velene smiled. "Zera..."  
  
"**KITSUNAMON!!!**" Hicaninemon squealed, running over to the Digivolved Ninetales. "Your okay!"  
  
Smiling, Kitsunamon bended down and gave Hicaninemon a hug. "Yes... I'm glad to see you too..."  
  
Stepping up, Inumon looked confused. "Request? What request did you ask the Digidestined?"  
  
"To leave Silesia World for Zera lost hope of saving this world." Came the voice of MagnaAngemon as he walked into view with Yena and Kuzaimon. "He wanted the Digidestined to go back home and prepare for battle against Pharaohmon the moment he arrived in their world once he has finished in ours."  
  
Zera nodded. "And as you can see... they didn't..."  
  
"No.... And I'm glad they stayed!" Sundramon said, smiling. "Zera, just because you lose hope doesn't mean WE lose hope as well! Ya hear?!"  
  
"That is correct, Zera... This is why we helped the Digidestined hide for a couple of days... The only way to prevent an attack on their own world is to defeat the enemy right now." Gigachumon said.  
  
Sighing, Zera bowed his head. "Well... all I have to say is..." He looked up with a smile. "Well done, Digidestined! Thanks to you, something I lose has been regained!"  
  
Hotenmamon nodded. "And that is hope!"  
  
"Well... there is one more hope, Zera! And that's the defeat of Pharaohmon!" Bokomon said.  
  
Stepping out of the cave entrance, Pharaohmon glared at the Warriors with ShadowSeraphimon at his side and growled. "My defeat is never gonna happen..."  
  
Tommy cheered. "All right, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon! Take them down!!!"  
  
"Go for it!" Zoe called out.  
  
But, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon just stood there, staring at Pharaohmon. After a moment's silence, having everyone on their side confused, MagnaGarurumon sighed.  
  
"We know who you are..." MagnaGarurumon muttered.  
  
Neemon blinked. "We do...?"  
  
Gulping, Bokomon looked at Chatsuramon. "Something tells me that Takuya and Koji knew the idenity of this soul! I thought they were kidding..."  
  
"It looks like they are not kidding..." Chatsuramon mumbled.  
  
Laughing slightly, Pharaohmon stepped down the steps a little. "Oh really...? Tell me..."  
  
Stepping forward, EmperorGreymon stared into the sky. "The moment me and Koji evolved into Zeta Warriors, you said 'them again'... which means that the soul that possess Pharaohmon is an old enemy that me and Koji defeated as EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon..."  
  
"Who could that be...? ChaosGallantmon? The SkullSatamon Brothers?" Tommy muttered. "Couldn't be Daemon, he is banished into the Digital Limbo..."  
  
MagnaGarurumon nodded. "Yes.... but, me and Takuya figured it out who it is once he became a soul when Basilikmon's body is destroyed... Can't believe its him..."  
  
"Come on, you guys! Just tell us and beat Pharaohmon down!" JP called out.  
  
EmperorGreymon whirled around to look at JP. "This isn't a common foe, JP! This is the last Digimon you'll ever suspect!"  
  
Koichi gasped. "Of course... I understand now..."  
  
Zera looked in shock as well. "Me too... I don't believe it..."  
  
"Huh...? Wha...What is wrong...?" Velene slowly asked. "Who is he...?"  
  
Pharaohmon laughed. "It doesn't matter!!! I will kill you all!!! I will get my revenge!"  
  
Drawing his sword out, EmperorGreymon growled and held the blade towards Pharaohmon. "Shut you mouth, **Valmarmon**!!!"  
  
Hicaninemon nodded. "Yeah! You heard him! Shut your mouth.................. **VALMARMON?!?!**"  
  
Everyone except EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, Zera, Koichi, Pharaohmon and ShadowSeraphimon, were shocked to hear that. Valmarmon, the very Digimon that is the ultimate evil God.  
  
"Z...Zera..." Kurio gulped. "T..Tell me its not true... that soul is not Valmarmon's...?"  
  
Zera nodded slowly. "Yes... I'm afraid it is..."  
  
Kurio suddenly burst into a waterfall of tears. "**NO!!! NOT HIM AGAIN!!!**"  
  
"Impossible!!!" MagnaAngemon called out, anger in his voice. "The Legendary Warriors defeated him eight years ago!"  
  
Understanding a little, Ninjadramon turned to MagnaAngemon. "We thought Granasmon was killed by Valmarmon long ago... but, according to Nefertimon... he is still around. Only his body was destroyed, not his soul..."  
  
Pharaohmon laughed again. "Correct! I have spent eight years finding a way to get my revenge on you brats! And one day, I found this very tomb containing the stone statues of my two former and powerful Generals! I altered Basilikmon's powers to make them more effective..."  
  
"**EFFECTIVE?! **You just gave us pain! Both physically and emotionally!" Velene yelled in anger.  
  
"And right now... it happened again... I underestimated you... Just like our last battle." Pharaomon said, grimly. "If it wasn't for Kitsumon's offer, I could have finished you off! Instead, I took up her offer and let you live, thus allowing you brats to recover!"  
  
ShadowSeraphimon growled. "And eliminating Lilithmon and Zanbamon! I promise you, Warriors... I will defeat you in order to avange my comrades!"  
  
"I remember that energy now... when me, Koji and Takuya faced him back at Daemon's castle..." Koichi muttered. "Which also explains why these guys are using the DarkKnightmon!"  
  
Zoe nodded. "Because Valmarmon was with Daemon when the DarkKnightmon were created!"  
  
"So... now everything has been revealed... why not start this final battle against me?" Pharaohmon asked.  
  
MagnaGarurumon growled. "It was a pleasure defeating you eight years ago, Valmarmon! And it will be a pleasure again defeating you once again!"  
  
EmperorGreymon nodded. "Yeah... Prepare to die, Valmarmon!"  
  
Pharaohmon laughed. '_Foolish_ _Warriors! A great evil God like me always have a back-up plan! You can try all you like to stop me but, when this day is over...** I WILL WIN THE WAR!!!**_'  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
  
(Rika)** _VALMARMON?! BACK?!_**_ No way! Well, no matter... With EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon on the field, he still have no chance! And what is his back-up plan? Will it be enough? No way! Wait until the next chapter of Digimon Frontier and see how Valmarmon crumbles!  
_  
**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed but, I promise the last three chapters will be better because that is where my big ideas will be coming out!  
  
Also, as long as Valmarmon's soul is possessing Pharaohmon's body, he will keep Pharaohmon's body until the next chapter. Wait until the next chapter to see what I mean!  
  
Until chapter eight, see ya next time! **


	8. The Fallen Legend! Valmarmon's Hellish I...

(Guardromon) _Basilikmon was no match against EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. His evil plan shattered like his red jewel that held his victims and prisoners in his grasp, free from whatever spell they were put under. The soul fleed from Basilikmon's body before EmperorGreymon uses his massive sword to cut the reptile in half! Sooner or later, the evil soul was in Pharaohmon's body and his idenity was revealed by EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. The evil soul was none other than the old leader of Basilikmon and Pharaohmon... **VALMARMON HAS RETURNED!**_

**DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVIAL OF VALMARMON  
Episode Special:** _Return to Silesia!_  
**Chapter 8:** _The Fallen Legend! Valmarmon's Hellish Inferno!  
By Ninetalesuk._

00000000000000000000000000

Stepping out of the cave entrance, Pharaohmon glared at the Warriors with ShadowSeraphimon at his side and growled. "My defeat is never gonna happen..."

Tommy cheered. "All right, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon! Take them down!"

"Go for it!" Zoe called out.

But, EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon just stood there, staring at Pharaohmon. After a moment's silence, having everyone on their side confused, MagnaGarurumon sighed.

"We know who you are..." MagnaGarurumon muttered.

Neemon blinked. "We do...?"

Gulping, Bokomon looked at Chatsuramon. "Something tells me that Takuya and Koji knew the idenity of this soul! I thought they were kidding..."

"It looks like they are not kidding..." Chatsuramon mumbled.

Laughing slightly, Pharaohmon stepped down the steps a little. "Oh really...? Tell me..."

Stepping forward, EmperorGreymon stared into the sky. "The moment me and Koji evolved into Zeta Warriors, you said 'them again'... which means that the soul that possess Pharaohmon is an old enemy that me and Koji defeated as EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon..."

"Who could that be...? ChaosGallantmon? The SkullSatamon Brothers?" Tommy muttered. "Couldn't be Daemon, he is banished into the Digital Limbo..."

MagnaGarurumon nodded. "Yes... but, me and Takuya figured it out who it is once he became a soul when Basilikmon's body is destroyed... Can't believe its him..."

"Come on, you guys! Just tell us and beat Pharaohmon down!" JP called out.

EmperorGreymon whirled around to look at JP. "This isn't a common foe, JP! This is the last Digimon you'll ever suspect!"

Koichi gasped. "Of course... I understand now..."

Zera looked in shock as well. "Me too... I don't believe it..."

"Huh...? Wha...What is wrong...?" Velene slowly asked. "Who is he...?"

Pharaohmon laughed. "It doesn't matter! I will kill you all! I will get my revenge!"

Drawing his sword out, EmperorGreymon growled and held the blade towards Pharaohmon. "Shut you mouth, **Valmarmon**!"

Hicaninemon nodded. "Yeah! You heard him! Shut your mouth... **VALMARMON!**"

Everyone except EmperorGreymon, MagnaGarurumon, Zera, Koichi, Pharaohmon and ShadowSeraphimon, were shocked to hear that. Valmarmon, the very Digimon that is the ultimate evil God.

"Z...Zera..." Kurio gulped. "T..Tell me its not true... that soul is not Valmarmon's...?"

Zera nodded slowly. "Yes... I'm afraid it is..."

Kurio suddenly burst into a waterfall of tears. "**NO! NOT HIM AGAIN!**"

"Impossible!" MagnaAngemon called out, anger in his voice. "The Legendary Warriors defeated him eight years ago!"

Understanding a little, Ninjadramon turned to MagnaAngemon. "We thought Granasmon was killed by Valmarmon long ago... but, according to Nefertimon... he is still around. Only his body was destroyed, not his soul..."

Pharaohmon laughed again. "Correct! I have spent eight years finding a way to get my revenge on you brats! And one day, I found this very tomb containing the stone statues of my two former and powerful Generals! I altered Basilikmon's powers to make them more effective..."

"**EFFECTIVE!** You just gave us pain! Both physically and emotionally!" Velene yelled in anger.

"And right now... it happened again... I underestimated you... Just like our last battle." Pharaomon said, grimly. "If it wasn't for Kitsumon's offer, I could have finished you off! Instead, I took up her offer and let you live, thus allowing you brats to recover!"

ShadowSeraphimon growled. "And eliminating Lilithmon and Zanbamon! I promise you, Warriors... I will defeat you in order to avange my comrades!"

"I remember that energy now... when me, Koji and Takuya faced him back at Daemon's castle..." Koichi muttered. "Which also explains why these guys are using the DarkKnightmon!"

Zoe nodded. "Because Valmarmon was with Daemon when the DarkKnightmon were created!"

"So... now everything has been revealed... why not start this final battle against me?" Pharaohmon asked.

MagnaGarurumon growled. "It was a pleasure defeating you eight years ago, Valmarmon! And it will be a pleasure again defeating you once again!"

EmperorGreymon nodded. "Yeah... Prepare to die, Valmarmon!"

Pharaohmon laughed. "Very well! Let the battle begin! ShadowSeraphimon!"

"Of course, my lord! DarkKnightmon, attack!" ShadowSeraphimon called out.

Battle cries came from the DarkKnightmon as they started to charge towards EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

"I still need to recharge my Digivolution energy!" Veemon said.

MagnaAngemon, Gigachumon, Kitsunamon, Hicaninemon, Chardramon, the Devas, Ninjadramon and Hotenmamon stepped forward to join EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

Smiling, Gigachumon nodded. "Don't worry, Veemon. We'll help those guys out! Takuya, Koji! We'll take care of the DarkKnightmon, you can go ahead and beat down Valmarmon and ShadowSeraphimon!"

"Thanks!" EmperorGreymon said.

"**Hell Bomb**!" Chardramon called out, firing off a ball of flames from his mouth.

"**Thunder Knuckle**!" Gigachumon shouted out.

Kitsunamon started to twirl around, firing off a shockwave of flames. "**Blaze Burst**!"

Hotenmamon lowered his horned head and charged towards his foe. "**Gallant Charge**!"

Stamping his front feet, flames started to burst around Hicaninemon's body. The fire towered over Hicaninemon and it shaped into a larger version of hm, howling like a wolf. "**Canine Rampage**!" It sprinted away, the huge flame dog charged like a bull and knocked many DarkKnightmon down.

With the laser-made sword and double-bladed staff, MagnaAngemon and Ninjadramon took down a few more DarkKnightmon down while the Devas just knocked them down with one slash, bash or crash.

"Hey, that rymed! Crash, bash, slash..." Kumbhiramon said, laughing. "Somebody should make a rap music outta that..."

Pajiramon sighed. "If they did, I hope it'll be called 'Killing the Dumb Rat Deva'..."

Kumbhiramon wasn't amused. "HEY!"

Pharaohmon grunted and turned to ShadowSeraphimon. "I am teleporting to a more wider area. I want you to stay here and collect the Digi-Code of both Lilithmon and Zanbamon, is that clear?"

ShadowSeraphimon nodded. "Of course."

"Good... Don't fail me!" Pharaohmon said before he vanished.

"Pharaohmon has escaped!" EmperorGreymon gasped.

MagnaGarurumon turned to his friend. "Don't worry, Takuya... He can run but, he can't hide!"

Nodding, EmperorGreymon knocked a DarkKnightmon down. "Your right... Let's take care of these bozos first!"

Hiding behind a tree, ShadowSeraphimon sighed. "All right... I wonder why he wants me to collect the Digi-Code of Lilithmon and Zanbamon... I guess I have to find out later... Let me see here... the child that weilds the Spirits of Darkness has Lilithmon's Digi-Code while MagnaGarurumon holds Zanbamon's Digi-Code... If I must get the Digi-Codes, I have to be fast..."

Watching from the side-lines, Koichi gasped. "Pharaohmon is gone but... ShadowSeraphimon has vanished..."

"**WITH** Pharaohmon..." JP said.

Shaking his head, Koichi turned to his friend. "No! He stayed behind... I saw him running away... but, why..."

Lifting his head, Vulko gasped as he held his mother's hand. "Mummy, look!"

Velene quickly whirled around and gasped to see ShadowSeraphimon flying down towards them. "**OH NO!**"

"Koichi, look out!" Zoe screamed.

Koichi cried out as ShadowSeraphimon flew past him, drawing Digi-Code from his D-Tector. Confused, Koichi turned and saw the ball of Digi-Code in ShadowSeraphimon's hand. "What in the...?"

"Lilithmon's Digi-Code has been collected! Now, for the remaining code!" ShadowSeraphimon said, putting the ball of code away before flying towards MagnaGarurumon.

MagnaGarurumon knocked a DarkKnightmon down with his massive cannon before turning around to see ShadowSeraphimon flying towards him. "What is he doing?"

With a quick swoop, ShadowSeraphimon flew past the Zeta Warrior, drawing Digi-Code from his D-Tector hidden somewhere and sweated slightly. 'Hurry up... Hurry up... Please, hurry up... Why did Zanbamon had to have a long Digi-code...?'

"Koji! Are you okay!" Gigachumon asked, running over to the cyber wolf warrior.

"I'm fine! That is not **MY** Digi-Code... It's coming from my Digivice!" MagnaGarurumon explained.

When he collected all the data, ShadowSeraphimon held up two spheres of Digi-Code. "Excellent! I have collected **BOTH** Digi-Codes of Zanbamon and Lilithmon! Now, I must join my master! Warriors, we shall meet again!"

With that, ShadowSeraphimon vanished... along with all the DarkKnightmon. This left everyone confused.

"What was that all about...?" Zoe muttered.

"All ShadowSeraphimon did was hide like a coward before he pounced on MagnaGarurumon and Koichi, stealing the Digi-Code that use to be Zanbamon and Lilithmon!" JP said.

Velene stepped up. "One question though... Who is... or who **WERE**... Lilithmon and Zanbamon?"

Out of no where, Alakazam teleported beside Velene. "When Basilikmon was around, ShadowSeraphimon was a member of the Três Generais Supremos Mega. Lilithmon and Zanbamon were also members of that small team."

Nodding, Velene smiled. "Thank you... And now, I shall do this..." Taking a deep breath, Velene screamed. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Giggling and sweatdropping slightly, Vulko turned to the confused Bokomon and Neemon. "Mummy hates it when something pops up beside her and gives her a fright."

"I know he didn't popped up but, your mom would scream in fear when he sees Neemon." Bokomon said.

Neemon tilted his head slightly. "Huh...?"

Bokomon gave off a sigh. "Never mind..."

Tommy ran over to Alakazam. "Hey, Alakazam... What are you doing here...?"

Alakazam chuckled. "Oh, this final battle isn't over yet, my young friend. I am here to teleport all of you to the very place where Pharaohmon, ShadowSeraphimon and all the DarkKnightmon are!"

"Excellent. That is good news." Zera said.

EmperorGreymon nodded. "Yeah! Alakazam, teleport us there! It is time to finish this battle once and for all!"

Smiling, Alakazam nodded. "Agreed. Hold on tight!"

Closing his eyes, Alakazam started to glow and everyone vanished in a flash of light.

00000000000000

Teleporting into the area, ShadowSeraphimon ran over to Pharaohmon and held out the two spheres of Digi-Code.

"You are, my lord. The Digi-Codes of Zanbamon and Lilithmon." ShadowSeraphimon said.

Taking the spheres, Pharaohmon nodded. "Excellent, Fallen Angel... You've done so well for me..."

ShadowSeraphimon bowed. "I live to serve you..." He then gasped and pointed behind Pharaohmon. "Master, **LOOK**!"

Pharaohmon turned around and was shocked to see many Digimon and Pokemon hybrids standing before him. WarGreymon and BlackWarGreymon were leading the massive group. Yena and Kuzaimon soon came out of the crowd, glaring at Pharaohmon.

"All right, you golden twit! We know who you really are!" Yena yelled out in fury.

Kuzaimon nodded. "Yeah! Go back to wear you came from, Valmarmon! It's over, your weak!"

Anger build up into Pharaohmon as he yelled towards Kuzaimon. "**HOW DARE YOU! I AM NOT WEAK! SURRENDER NOW OR YOU SHALL SUFFER MY WRATH!**"

WarGreymon stepped up, glaring at Pharaohmon. "You'll do no such thing! Not with me about!"

"Same goes from me!" BlackWarGreymon said.

A blinding light and Pharaohmon whirled around to see EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon standing before them with the others right behind them. Look from left to right, Pharaohmon sees that he is surrounded and he has no escape.

EmperorGreymon stepped up, glaring upon Pharaohmon. "All right, Valmarmon... Ready to die?"

MagnaGarurumon stepped up as well, beside his friend. "Your gonna pay for what you did to this world!"

Growling, Pharaohmon started to think. 'I must get the remaining Digi-Code in order to gain a comeback! I must plan my timing right or everything will fail!' He turned to ShadowSeraphimon. "You go with the DarkKnightmon and tire those two Warriors down, **NOW**!"

ShadowSeraphimon nodded. "Yes, my lord! DarkKnightmon, **ATTACK**!"

"Here we go again..." JP muttered.

EmperorGreymon turned to his friend. "Just wipe them out, buddy. We don't have time for this."

"You got it, Takuya! **MAGNA MISSLES!**" MagnaGarurumon leapt into the air as missles from underneath his wings fired out of nowhere. As the DarkKnightmon were blown back, he then held his long cannon out fired off missles. "**FERAL FIRE!**"

"**NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**" ShadowSeraphimon ordered, picking up a downed DarkKnightmon while the rest were getting blown away by MagnaGarurumon's attack. "**GET BACK IN THERE OR YOU'LL SUFFER MY LORD'S WRATH!**"

When the long cannon was empty, MagnaGarurumon threw it away and used the gun on his other arm to attack SkullDaemon. "Have some of this!** MAGNA ROCKETS!**"

Gasping, ShadowSeraphimon dropped the DarkKnightmon to see the other attack of MagnaGarurumon's hitting him in the chest. "**ARHG**!" He and the DarkKnightmon were getting damaged from the attack.

And right when the other gun was empty, MagnaGarurumon threw it away before the jet packs rocketed him towards ShadowSeraphimon, grabbing the Fallen Angel's shoulders and gave out a battle cry as the two small cannon holes on his chest armour started to glow with light and **EXPLODED** in a ball of light, with MagnaGarurumon landing nearby, chest armour falling off, leaving ShadowSeraphimon to scream in pain while all the DarkKnightmon around him were being destroyed by the powerful orb of light.

Pharaohmon took a stance. 'Wait for it... Wait for it...'

When the orb was gone, ShadowSeraphimon was the only survivor and all the DarkKnightmon were eliminated. Slowly getting up, ShadowSeraphimon created seven black orbs in his hands and threw it. "If I'm going to die... I might as well die fighting... **STRIKE OF THE SEVEN DARK STARS!**"

Swiping his sword, EmperorGreymon destroyed ShadowSeraphimon's attack before he held the weapon out, the blade covering in flames. "**DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW!**"

MagnaGarurumon drew two swords made out of light out from his gaunlets and ran towards ShadowSeraphimon in a fast speed with bluish stars trailing behind him. "**STARBURST HUNTER!**"

The combind attacks caused ShadowSeraphimon to scream in pain even more and his Digi-Code to come out. "**NO! I CAN'T LOSE THIS WAY! NO!**"

"Takuya, take it away!" MagnaGarurumon said.

Nodding, EmperorGreymon walked towards ShadowSeraphimon and his Digi-Code, holding his D-Tector out. "All right, pal. Time to end this, I will purify you and have you start a new life!"

"**NO! IT CAN'T BE!**" ShadowSeraphimon screamed.

EmperorGreymon raised the D-Tector into the air, ready to scan. "Goodbye, Fallen Angel! Digi-Code **SCA**..."

"**FIST OF NILE!**" Before EmperorGreymon could do something, a powerful energy struck him in the case and caused him to fall to the ground, clutching his chest in shock.

Zoe gasped. "**TAKUYA!**"

"What was that?" Velene gasped.

Gritting his teeth, Koichi lowered his eyes. "Valmarmon!"

Pharaohmon slowly walked towards MagnaGarurumon, with a cool gaze. His hand was still glowing after using it to knock EmperorGreymon away. "Stand aside, Warrior. It is time for you to fall..."

"**NEVER!**" MagnaGarurumon yelled in anger after seeing this creep hitting his friend out of no where. He raised his light saber into the air and tried to slash Pharaohmon.

"**NECRO MIST!**" Pharaohmon announced and he was covered by a powerful mist... and MagnaGarurumon's weapon went through it.

MagnaGarurumon gasped. "Where did he go..."

Suddenly, a massive golden hand came out of no where and knocked MagnaGarurumon away. It didn't hurt him but, it did took the wind out of him. Pharaohmon slowly walked over to ShadowSeraphimon, whom still has his Digi-Code out. "ShadowSeraphimon... you are my most faithful general I ever have..."

"Thank you..., my lord... Can I have some help...?" ShadowSeraphimon choked out.

"Of course... Let me remove that problem..." Pharaohmon said, raising his hand into the air...

...and to everyone's shock... started to absorb ShadowSeraphimon's Digi-Code!

"**MY LORD? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**" ShadowSeraphimon cried out in shock.

Pharaohmon laughed. "With your Digi-Code, I can use it along with Lilithmon's and Zanbamon's to achive a newer and more powerful form! Your death will not be in vain, my faitful servant! The Digidestined will fall!" As the end of the Digi-Code arrived into Pharaohmon's hand, he nodded. "Goodbye..."

"**VALMARMON!**" ShadowSeraphimon screamed before he vanished and his Digi-Egg flew away.

Gulping, Neemon shook like a leaf. "Thi...This seems familiar..."

"Yes... but, where have I seen this before..." Bokomon muttered.

EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon regrouped and glared at Valmarmon, with huge haterd. "Man, I can't stand him!" Said EmperorGreymon, clutching his sword tightly. "What are we going to do about him!"

"Kill him!" MagnaGarurumon replied.

"The time has come... **FOR ME TO CRUSH YOU ALL!**" Pharaohmon screamed out before his body started to shatter into pieces.

Koichi gasped. "What is happening!"

"He doesn't need Pharaohmon's body anymore! Valmarmon is gaining a new form, that's what he said!" Zera replied.

Pharaohmon was gone but, the purple soul soon hovered in the air and slowly transformed into a massive purple/black dragon with huge dark wings. Acidic drool came out of his mouth and a red jewel was in the middle of the chest. He cackled a little before giving off a huge roar. "**AT LAST! I HAVE COME! I AM _VALMARMON_! _VALMARMON INFERNO MODE_!**"

"Valmarmon Inferno Mode!" Bokomon gasped.

000**DIGIMON** **INFORMATION**000

**NAME:** Valmarmon Inferno Mode  
**LEVEL:** _Mega  
_**TYPE:** _Virus  
Demon Dragon Digimon_  
**ATTACKS:** _Atem des Todes_ (Breath of Death), _Atombeseitigung_ (Atomic Elimination)

(Tai) _Like Lucemon Satan Mode, Valmarmon Inferno Mode is a deadly creature that is our to destroy any kind of world and he is 10 times more powerful then Valmarmon's original form! His Atem des Todes will make a tidal wave look like a sprinkle!_

00000000000000000000000000

Magnadramon and Phoenixmon arrived and looked startled as they saw the massive and towering form of Valmarmon IM.

Magnadramon slowly gulped. "Who... Who is that...?"

Gasping, Phoenixmon stepped back a little. "No... that use to be Pharaohmon AND Basilikmon! Magnadramon, I know who he is... who the true enemy is!"

"Who?" Magnadramon asked.

"Valmarmon..." Phoenixmon whispered.

"**WHAT?**" Magnadramon screamed.

Phoenixmon turned to Magnadramon. "Yes... And he is more powerfu... Magnadramon, why is your face got drawing on it...?"

"And why is your face has drawing on it...?" Magnadramon asked before she growled. "Somebody must have drawn on our faces while we were stiff as statues! Can't be Valmarmon..."

"Never mind about that now! Do remember we have big problems...?" Phoenixmon said, sighing.

Valmarmon IM looked down and laughed. "**AND NOW, I SHALL START MY CHAOTIC WRATH BY DOING THIS!**" With a deep roar, he created a massive shockwave that struck EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, causing them to de-evolve back into Takuya and Koji.

Zoe gasped. "**TAKUYA!**"

Koichi also gasped. "**KOJI!**"

Sitting up and rubbing his chest, Koji looked at Takuya. "He made us de-evolved with one shockwave!"

"And he is just getting started!" Takuya added.

"**YOU FOOLISH WARRIORS THOUGHT YOU HAVE ELIMINATED ME! YOU THOUGHT I WAS GONE FOR GOOD WHEN YOU DEFEATED ME EIGHT YEARS AGO!**" Valmarmon IM's booming voice said. "**YOU... ARE... WRONG! GRANASMON DIDN'T DIE! ONLY HIS BODY WAS DESTROYED WHILE HIS SOUL EXISTED FOREVER!**"

Velene gulped slightly. "That explains about Valmarmon's soul not destroyed..."

Valmarmon IM laughed. "**LEGENDARY WARRIORS, MY WRATH UPON YOU FOR MY DEFEAT SHALL BEGIN... BY DESTROYING YOUR WORLD!**"

"Say what?" JP gasped.

"He is gonna destroy **OUR **world!" Tommy repeated, in shock.

Zoe shook her head. "**NO!** That's impossible! He can't do that!"

"**OH, YES I CAN! IF LUCEMON CAN ENTER YOUR WORLD, SO CAN I! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FAMILIES, FRIENDS AND YOUR HOME WORLD... FOREVER!**" Valmarmon IM roared before he flapped his wings and flew into the air towards the sky.

"Now what are we going to do...?" Neemon asked.

Takuya got up and held his D-Tector tightly. "There is no way I'm letting that vengeful freak take everything I have in my own world away! I am going to stop him and no one try and talk me out of it! I'm going to fight! My mom, my dad and my little brother are in that world and if they die, a part of me will die as well! I'm going!"

"Me to! My mom, my dad and my step-mom are there as well!" Koji said.

Koichi joined in. "And there is no way we are letting him harm them!"

"Count us in!" Zoe, Tommy and JP said together.

Zera gasped. "Wait a second... You can't... He is to powerful!"

Ninjadramon turned to Zera. "That doesn't mean they can't stand here and watch their world get destroyed... They can't just do nothing, can they?"

"Digidestined... Chosen Children... Legendary Warriors!" Takuya called out. "**EVOLVE!**"

The images of the Human and Beast Spirits of Flame appeared on Takuya's D-Tector. He slashed the top of his red and black Digivice against his hand that was covered in a ball of Digi-code. "**EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!**" Not only Takuya activated the Human Spirit of Flame but, also the Beast Spirit as well! He screamed as the two Spirits combinded their power upon him. When it was over, a new warrior was formed with Agunimon's body with BurningGreymon's armour and wings. He roared as the flames around him started to calm down. "**ALDAMON!**"

The Human and Beast Spirits of Light were formed on Koji's black and blue Digivice. He slashed his D-Tector on top of his hand when the ball of Digi-code appeared. "**EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!**" The two Spirits of Light gave out a subtle howl as they released its power upon the Chosen Child. With a scream, Koji's body was soon replaced of the result when the two Spirits of Light combinded its power on him. He looked like Lobomon with the white armor of KendoGarurumon, a huge paw covering his left arm and held a sword that was made out of the wings of KendoGarurumon. He slashed his sword around for a bit as his evolution was completed. "**BEOWOLFMON!**"

The Human and Beast Spirits of Darkness came upon the screen of Koichi's black and grey D-Tector. He slashed the Digivice against the top of his hand when the ball of Digi-code appeared. "**EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!**" The Spirits of Darkness gave off a subtle roar as they combind themselves onto Koichi, creating a Warrior with Lowemon's head, his chest were from JagerLowemon's body and has a red jewel in the middle. He also had giant golden wings from his back and he held a staff that had a silvery spike on top. "**REICHMON!**"

Next JP slashed his D-Tector against his hand. "**EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**" Legendary Spirit of Thunder was now giving its power to JP as it subtly releases its electricity. The oldest child out of the six Digidestined became a large blue beetle with his horn and fists crackling with electricity. "**BEETLEMON!**"

It was Zoe's turn as she slashed the top of her D-Tector against the Digi-code that was spinning around her hand. "**EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**" Zoe felt the energy around her from the Human Spirit of Wind as it subtly released a gently blow of wind. She smiled as she became a beautiful female warrior with a vizor on her eyes and huge wings on her back. "**KAZEMON!**"

Finally, Tommy slashed his D-Tector against his hand. "**EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**" Tommy felt the Human Spirit of Ice activing around him, subtly bring out a small blast of cold wind. The youngest child of the Digidestined soon became a small bear made out of snow, wearing green armour and has a blaster-pack on his back. "**KUMAMON!**"

With a jump, Aldamon leapt into the sky with Reichmon, Kazemon and Beetlemon. To the shock to everyone, except Bokomon and Neemon, Beowolfmon and Kumamon started to fly as well without any wings... A determination to save their home world, maybe...?

"You can do it!" Veemon shouted out.

Chatsuramon nodded. "We believe in you!"

Huskymon called out as well. "Don't lose hope!"

"Legendary Warriors! **LET'S GO!**" Aldamon cried out as he lead his friends to where Valmarmon IM is.

Valmarmon IM laughed as he continued to fly through the sky. "**AT LAST... MY TRUE VICTORY IS AT HAND! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!**"

"Valmarmon!" Called a voice. Valmarmon IM turned around to see the Legendary Warriors flying towards him. It was Aldamon who called his name out. "Your not going anywhere!"

"**WHAT MAKES YOU SO SURE!**" Valmarmon IM asked. "**IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT FOR STOPPING ME!**"

Kazemon looked disgusted. "Shut up!"

Aldamon nodded. The gaunlets on Aldamon's wrists turned and opened up. "OK, you guys! Get him!" Aldamon released a powerful blast of countless fireballs. "**ATOMIC INFERNO!**"

The fireballs struck him but, did not do any damage. Valmarmon IM laughed. "**PLEASE... THAT WAS JUST A SHOWER!**"

"What...?" Aldamon gasped.

Beowolfmon hovered forward, holding his left gauntlet out and opening it up, firing off a beam of light and some missles. "My turn! Let me give you a taste of Light! **CLEANSING LIGHT!**"

That attack also struck Valmarmon IM but, not hurting him. "**FEELS LIKE FACING LUCEMON SATAN MODE ONCE AGAIN, HMM...?**"

"I...I don't believe it..." Beowolfmon said, in shock.

Reichmon was next as he he raised his hands into the air to preform a powerful attack. "**BLACK THEOREM!**"

Aa dark mystical emblem appeared underneath Valmarmon IM before he was covered by a strange mathematical and occult characters that would start to strangle him to death! But, with one flap of his massive wings, Valmarmon IM came out unscatched!

"**IS THAT ALL! PLEASE... I MIGHT AS WELL TAKE A NAP WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER!**" Valmarmon IM said, laughing.

Growling, Reichmon held his staff tightly. "He is invincible!"

"Kazemon... Kumamon... Combind attacks now!" Beetlemon commanded.

Kumamon nodded. "You got it, JP!"

"He won't survive this!" Kazemon said.

Raising his fists into the air, sparkling with electricity, Beetlemon slammed his fists together to create a massive electric shockwave. "**THUNDER FIST!**"

From her fingertips, Kazemon threw a blast of invisible wind. "**HURRICANE WAVE!**"

Kumamon had a pair of skies appearing on the soles of his boots as well as whipping out his blaster-pack. "**BLIZZARD BARRAGE!**"

Three combind attacks struck Valmarmon IM... and did not damage as well. "**STRIKE THREE... YOUR OUT!**"

"He did survive!" Beetlemon gasped.

Kumamon lowered his head. "Just like Lucemon Satan Mode..."

"This can't be happening..." Kazemon said, in shock.

"None of our attacks effected him..." Reichmon growled.

Beowolfmon sighed. "He is a God, we should have thought about that!"

"There is no way I'm giving up!" Aldamon announced.

"**TOO BAD... LET ME GIVE YOU A TASTE OF MY OWN ATTACK.**" Valmarmon IM said, opening his mouth to breath off a powerful blast of flaming dark energy. "_**ATEM DES TODES!**_"

The six Legendary Warriors screamed with pain as they all got covered by the attack, causing them to fall near their friends. They gave out an almighty crash as they all de-evolved and lied on the ground, knocked out.

"**NO!**" Veemon screamed.

Gigachumon ran over to the Chosen Children. "Takuya! Koji! Koichi! Zoe! JP! Tommy! Are you okay! Wake up!"

"**SO LONG, DIGIDESTINED... AND WHEN YOU WAKE UP, SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LIFE IN YOUR OWN WORLD AS WELL!**" Valmarmon IM said, flying away.

Sniffing, Vulko hugged his mother's arm. "They saved our world but... can't save their own world..."

"What are they going to do...?" Mihiramon asked.

Many Digimon that can Warp-Digivolve and Mega level Digimon looked at each other before nodding. Veemon turned and gave off a determin face. "There is only ONE thing we can do!"

"What's that...?" Kurio whispered.

"**WE** will stop Valmarmon!" Veemon announced, smiling.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

(Rika) _Are they crazy? Can they actually face up and stop Valmarmon? Only one way to find out, stay tune to the next chapter of Digimon Frontier!_

**Valmarmon Inferno Mode is a new Digimon creation of mine. A bit like Lucemon Satan Mode. You can see it is a bit like Episode 49 of the actual Digimon Frontier, a bit though... lol **

Only two chapters left... Stay tune to see how the Digidestined can make a comeback! Until next time, see ya!


	9. Warrior Speak, Warrior's Hope! A Hero Ha...

(Guardromon) _The spirit of Valmarmon has made a comeback upon the Legendary Warriors! First of all, he had ShadowSeraphimon to steal the Digi-Codes of Zanbamon and Lilithmon from Koji and Koichi. Then, when EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon brought ShadowSeraphimon's Digi-Code out, Valmarmon quickly knocked the Warriors away before they could do some scanning and scanned the data of his loyal servant himself! This cause him to destroy Pharaohmon's body and transform into the deadly **VALMARMON INFERNO MODE! **With his new power, Valmarmon IM was able to de-evolve EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon before flying into the sky and trying to find a portal to enter the Digidestined's home world and destroy it! The six Warriors evolve and tried to stop him but, Valmarmon IM was too strong and blew the warriors down. Now, Veemon and other Digimon decided to stop Valmarmon from destroying the Digidestined's world as the Warriors did to save their world..._

**DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVIAL OF VALMARMON  
Episode Special:** _Return to Silesia!_  
**Chapter 9:** _Warrior Speak, Warrior's Hope! A Hero Has Returned!  
By Ninetalesuk.  
_  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I am almost coming near to the end of this special so, I do not have any time or room for requested Digimon. Sorry. So, I won't be able to use queenofgames90's Ryukaimon, Jeremy's Rainbowmon and both Cave Cat's KnightCheetahmon and KnightCheetahmon Golden Mode. Have other ideas of Valmarmon Inferno Mode's defeat though... Sorry.  
**  
00000000000000000000000000000000

"What did you say? Are you crazy?" Velene shouted out.

Kurio ran up to Veemon. "Your nuts! You can't stop that monster! He is a Mega!"

Veemon nodded. "And so are we! We can Digivolve to become stronger!"

"I'm with you!" Inumon said.

Huskymon stepped up as well. "So am I!"

Alakazam teleported in front of Veemon, holding a jar. "I brought him along seeing as he has the power as well..." He tipped the jar and Ryumon fell out.

"Thanks, Alakazam!" Ryumon said, rubbing his behind.

Smiling, Veemon walked over to Ryumon. "Are you ready?"

"You bet!" Ryumon replied.

Velene walked over to Veemon, confused. "But... why...?"

"It's pretty simple..." Divinemon said, stepping up. "It is our way of returning the favour to Takuya and his friends... since they saved our world **TWICE**! Their world is in danger so, we'll try and save it from Valmarmon himself!"

Silent for a while before nodding, Velene smiled. "I understand... Go and stop Valmarmon Inferno Mode!"

"Yes, I agree... we'll try and revive the Chosen Children..." Chatsuramon said, nodding to where the six Digidestined were lying on the ground, knocked-out.

"Thank you... **LET'S GO!**" Inumon shouted out.

"_Veemon Warp-Digivolve to..._" The form of Veemon changed into ExVeemon before becoming Paildramon before becoming a huge majistic dragon. It's body was mainly black armored with bits of a blue and white body showing. With a quadruped form, leathery red wings, golden spikes, claws and a cannon mounted on its back. Veemon knows he wasn't Veemon anymore, nor ExVeemon, nor Paildramon. He was... "_...**IMPERIALDRAMON!**_"

"_Huskymon Warp-Digivolve to..._" Huskymon quickly changed into Malamutmon before becoming Malmamutwomon before she became her Mega form that is wearing a white and blue kimono along with a feudal japanese armour. there was a long blue ribow around in her wraist with a katana sword. She had a long white/silver hair, blue crystal eyes and a blue bandage in her forehead. She has become... "_**KORIMEMON!**_"

"_Labramon Warp-Digivolve to..._" Labramon quickly Digivolve to Shisamon before becoming Cerberumon and after that, a humanoid blue dog, standing on his dog feet, wearing clothes that came from ancient Eygpt. "_...**ANUBISMON!**_"

"_Divinemon Warp Digivolve to..._" Divinemon quickly changed into Lightmon, before becoming Herodramon, before transforming into a more bigger humanoid dragon. With huge muscles, a massive armour around his body, wings that are big and a gloves formed around his hands. The left glove had a massive cannon on the top of his glove while the right one has a Dramon-Destroyer claw on the other. He roared with massive power as he reached his most powerful form ever! Divinemon is now called... "_**KYODAIDRAMON!**_"

"_Ryumon Warp Digivolve to..._" Ryumon quickly changed into Ryujinmon and then, into MetalRyujinmon before becoming a crimson black dragon-like Gallantmon that hasn't got the shield nor the cape, holding a sword with a crimson and black handle with a black dragon on each side of the blade. Look more dragon-like than a knight. "_**KAIZERRYUJINMON!**_"

"_Kitsumon Warp Digivolve to..._" Kitsumon went past NinjaFoxmon before becoming MazonFoxmon and then, changed into a NinjaFoxmon with Lobomon's cyber armour that is more female type and without the helmet with her orange tieless hair flowing through the air. "_**GAOFOXMON!**_"

"_Jaguarmon Warp Digivolve to..._" Jaguarmon quickly became SaberJaguarmon before becoming Catramon before arriving at her Mega form which was a human woman Digimon with long brown hair and emerald eyes. she was wearing a white chest armor that resembled a mythical warrior. She had black pants, long white boots, and short while gloves-- both with a purple gem -- and a white helmet in the shape of a feline head. She was wearing a red cape that billowed out behind in the slight breeze. "_**DIANAMON!**_"

"_Inumon Warp-Digivolve to..._" Inumon's body quickly changed to HellInumon before becoming InfernoInumon before he became his a humanoid black creature with shining red eyes with a black armour and with two katana swords on his waist... "_**YOUKAIINUMON!**_"

Inside the Digi-cod, the eyes of WarGreymon vanished as his body burst into data before loading itself into the head of the warrior. A second later, WarGreymon's head became a left arm has it was now attached to an arm with his Brave Shield, implanted with the Crest of Courage. "_WarGreymon..._"

MetalGarurumon's eyes vanished as well as his body also burst into data, loading itself into the head of the metallic wolf. A second gone by as well and MetalGarurumon's head became a right arm. "_MetalGarurumon..._"

"_...DNA Digivolve to..._" A bright light appeared between the arms of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Before long, the arms were now attached to a huge white warrior with his red and white cape flowing through the air as the ball of Digi-code surrounding him went away and flew through the air as if he was a superhero. "_...**OMNIMON!**_"

"_Imperialdramon Mode Change to..._" The massive dragon stood up as his forelegs shifted into arms, ending in clawed hands. His hindlegs straightened, becoming longer and more humanoid. His head seemed to sink into his chest, forming a chestplate of sorts as a new head appeared, this one having a royal looking feature on it. A pair of blue eyes opened as his wings spread out majestically. "_...**FIGHTER MODE!**_"

Berus growled. "I don't believe it... We just started this next chapter and already, we are into the action!"

"Yeah... and we can't Digivolve!" Inferno added. "What a waste..."

Gigachumon smirked. "You have now heard from the Two Bakas... Back to our show..."

"**HEY!**" Both Berus and Inferno growled.

Phoenixmon and Magnadramon was still hovering nearby and nodded at each other. "Come on, Magnadramon! It is time to go forth and stop Valmarmon!"

"I agree... and after this... I wanna find out who drew on our faces while he were tranced statues!" Magnadramon said.

Giving off a groan, Phoenixmon started to flap her wings. "Your like a Ninetales, once someone plays a trick on it, it will never stop until it get its revenge."

Magnadramon gave off a blushing smile. "What can I say...? Genetic?"

"More like Idionetic..." Phoenixmon muttered. "Come on!"

"Coming..." Magnadramon chimed.

Imperialdramon FM, Kyodaidramon, YoukaiInumon, Korimemon, Anubismon, Dianamon, GaoFoxmon, Omnimon and KaizerRyujinmon all leapt into the air and flew into the skies. Right behind them were MegaGargomon, Angedramon, Machinedramon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, BlackWarGreymon and Gallantmon while Magnadramon and Phoenixmon were following.

"Today, my friends... We are witnessing two battles that will decide our future. One of them is the final battle against Valmarmon for the fate of not only our world but, also the Real World." Zera said, before turning his head sadly to the knocked-out forms of the Digidestined. "And the other one... is the Chosen Children... fighting for their lives... and out of both of these battles, I can't tell who will win..."

Bokomon walked over to his six human friends and sighed. "Hang in there, my friends... You can do this..."

0000000000000000000000000

_'Takuya..._'

"Huh...? Wha...?"

'_Takuya... Wake up... Open your eyes..._'

Opening his eyes, Takuya moaned as he sat up. "Man... this feels like I did this before... back at Holy Cathedral and spooky Anzu about..." He blinked, confused. "Uh... I've just got my butt whooped by Valmarmon... why am I not feeling any pain...?"

'_Because_ _your not exactly awake, my friend... Look around and see..._'

"Huh...? Who are you!" Takuya asked, getting up and looking around. He gasped. He was standing in the middle of a fiery-like arena with lava and flames. He gulped slightly. "Where... Where am I...?"

'_This_ _is what your soul is like, Takuya... Or maybe... **MY** soul... The perfect place to talk seeing as what element I am..._'

Takuya blinked as it finally hits him. "Wait a second... **AGUNIMON!**"

'_Correct..._' Said the voice and a column of flames appeared in front of Takuya, revealing Agunimon as he stepped out of the pillar. "How do you feel, Takuya?"

"Like I've been knocked down by a massive bus." Takuya replied. "A..Am I still alive...?"

Agunimon nodded. "Yes, Takuya... Don't worry... Your sort of in a coma... that is until we have finished talking..."

"OK... What do you want to talk about...?" Takuya slowly asked.

"Takuya... Remember the day we first met... or first Spirit Evolved...?" Agunimon asked.

Nodding, Takuya smiled. "I remember... It was the Flame Terminal and an evil Cerberumon was attacking and absorbing the Digi-Code of that place. Back then, Tommy was scared and willing to lose his life in order to leave the Digital World because he felt scared... I feel like I should be his older brother so... I decided to protect Tommy... and then... I saw your Spirit... The Spirit of Flame... and when you and I became one and evolved... I felt stronger and willing to make things right... even though the choices don't seem right..."

"Choices don't seem right... like Eva and ValEyemon...?" Agunimon asked.

"Yeah... but, I know, Agunimon... I know what I must do! I must be strong, I must trust you, I must trust my friends! I trusted you all since the day of my journey! There is no time to mope! No time to feel sorry for myself!" Takuya said, smiling. "I may have fallen but, I will get back up again! With you by my side!"

Nodding, Agunimon smiled and held his hand out. "All right, Takuya... Let's go... It is time..."

"OK, buddy." Takuya said, taking Agunimon's hand in a firm handshake.

0000000000000000000000000

Laying on the ground, Koichi was fast asleep in a dark area.

'_Koichi... Wachen Sie... auf..._' (_**Koichi... Wake up...**_)

Slowly opening his eyes, Koichi got up and groaned. "Where... Where am I...?"

'_Alle_ _It's berichtigen, Koichi. Ihr innen die dunkle Seele... von meinen!_' (_**It's all right, Koichi. Your in the Dark Soul... of mine!**_)

"Who... Who are you...?" Koichi asked as he got up.

The voice gave off a kind laugh. '_Vergessen_ _mir? It's o.k., mein Freund... It's ich...'_ (_**Forgotten me? It's okay, my friend... It's me...**_)

Slowly, Koichi saw a familiar form walking through the shadows. He smiled when he knew who it was. "Lowemon..."

"In der Tat ist es, mein Freund. In der Tat ist es." Lowemon said, nodding. (_Indeed it is, my friend. Indeed it is._)

This got Koichi confused. "Your... speaking German... why?"

Laughing, Lowemon replied in English. "I just thought it would be intresting to speak in the language you learned like Zoe, Kazemon and their Italian... Shall we?"

Nodding, Koichi smiled. "O.K., Lowemon. Ich verstehe." (_OK, Lowemon. I understand._)

"Danke. So Koichi... Seit unsere Schmelzverfahren Entwicklung wie fühlen Sie?" Lowemon asked. (_Thank you. So, Koichi... Ever since our Fusion Evolution, how do you feel?_)

"Ich fühle fein, Lowemon... Die Energie, Reichmon zu werden glaubte also wundervoll... und Duskmon besiegend, um von meiner Furcht zu reinigen, die wie ein massives Gewicht weg von meinen Schultern... geglaubt wurde..." Koichi replied. (_I feel fine, Lowemon... The power to become Reichmon felt so wonderful... and defeating Duskmon to rid of my fear felt like a massive weight off my shoulders..._)

Lowemon nodded. "Gut." (_Good_)

"Aber... Nach der Schlacht gegen Valmarmon Inferno-Modus... I don't wissen was sonst, um jetzt zu tun..." Koichi added, sighing. (_But... After the battle against Valmarmon Inferno Mode... I don't know what else to do now..._)

Walking over to his partner, Lowemon placed his hand on Koichi's shoulder and looked in his eyes firmly. "Ich erkläre Ihnen was wir tun werden, Koichi! Wir werden die Schlacht fortsetzen! Valmarmon kann die Stärke, die Energie und den Vorteil haben, aber, wir haben einige Sachen, die er doesn't hat, das uns zum Sieg hilft!" (_I tell you what we are going to do, Koichi! We are going to continue the battle! Valmarmon may have the strength, the power and the advantage but, we have a few things that he doesn't have that will help us to victory!_)

Koichi looked back at Lowemon, confused. "Und was sind sie, Lowemon?" (_And what are they, Lowemon?_)

"Liebe, Freundschaft, Hoffnung, Mut... und ein Herz." Lowemon said, smiling if you can see his lips. (_Love, friendship, hope, courage... and a heart._)

"Ihre rechten... I'm bereiten, Lowemon... vor I'm bereit zu alles, das Valmarmon heraus auf uns anrichten kann!" Koichi said, in a determin voice. (_Your right... I'm ready, Lowemon... I'm ready for everything that Valmarmon can dish out on us!_)

"Ausgezeichnet, Koichi. I'm stolz auf Sie, daß Sie das gewählte Kind der Schwärzung sind. Ophanimon hat ihre Krieger gut gewählt." Lowemon said, nodding as he held his hand out. (_Excellent, Koichi. I'm proud of you that you are the Chosen Child of Darkness. Ophanimon has chosen her Warriors well._)

Smiling, Koichi took Lowemon's hand in a firm handshake. "Und I'm, die froh sind, einem legendären Krieger zu stehen, mögen Sie, Lowemon." (_And I'm glad to become a Legendary Warrior like you, Lowemon._)

"Come... Let's go and find the others... Our final discussion awaits there!" Lowemon said, in english.

Koichi nodded, with a smile.

0000000000000000000000000000000

'_Zoe... Zoe... Wake up..._'

Slowly opening her eyes, Zoe found herself in a breezy area. "Where am I...? Who is that...?"

'_Zoe... Don't se lo ricordate di... Siete sempre me._' (_**Zoe... Don't you remember me... You are always me.**_)

Zoe gasped when she saw a familiar Warrior hovering in front of her. "Kazemon..."

Kazemon giggled. "Corregga, Zoe. Glad la vostra approvazione." (_Correct, Zoe. Glad your okay._)

Giggling as well, Zoe got up. "Your speaking Italian..."

"Naturalmente... We've stato insieme da quando spirito ci siamo evoluti insieme contro il Mushroomon. I've che seleziona su alcune punte della lingua lungo il senso." Kazemon said. (_Of course... We've been together ever since we Spirit Evolved together against the Mushroomon. I've been picking up a few bits of the language along the way._)

"Quello è meraviglioso!" Zoe said, smiling. (_That is wonderful!_)

"Zoe, haven't abbiamo ottenuto molto tempo. Anche se il modo del inferno di Valmarmon ce li ha portati giù la media di doesn't shouldn't danno in su sulla lotta. Siete pronti a levarsi in piedi in su per tutto che abbiamo ottenuto?" Kazemon asked. (_Zoe, we haven't got much time. Even though Valmarmon Inferno Mode has brought us down doesn't mean we shouldn't give up on the fight. Are you ready to stand up for everything we have got?_)

Zoe smiled. "Naturalmente, Kazemon. I miei amici ed io siamo quitters e cominciare non neppure di I'm essere quitters. So possiamo battere quello scatto del demon giù e ho bisogno di tutti gli miei amici dal mio lato! Compreso voi..." (_Of course, Kazemon. My friends and I are no quitters and I'm not even starting to be quitters. I know how we can beat that Demon Jerk down and I need all my friends by my side! Including you..._)

Giggling, Kazemon held her hand out. "Bambino scelto di vento... Sono felice che you've scelto diventare un guerriero leggendario." (_Chosen Child of Wind... I am happy that you've been chosen to become a Legendary Warrior._)

Taking Kazemon's hand, Zoe smiled. "E guerriero di vento, sono felice di combattere dal vostro laterale... Non ho rammarico..." (_And Warrior of Wind, I am happy to fight by your side... I have no regrets..._)

Nodding and smiling, Kazemon sighed. "E nessuno I..." (_And neither do I..._)

000000000000000000000000000000

Flying forward, Korimemon held her diamond-bladed sword as she hovered in the air near Valmarmon IM. "**AURORA BLADE!**"

The attack struck Valmarmon IM but, did no damage. "**PATHETIC! NEXT VICTIM PLEASE!**"

Gritting her teeth, Korimemon turned around to see Magnadramon and Phoenixmon. "You guys! Your all right!"

"Yeah... no thanks to this jerk!" Magnadramon said before pointing to her face. "Some joker drew on our faces while we played statue under deep hypnosis!"

Looking at the draw marks, Korimemon giggled even though she is in a battle. "Those drawings looks to be made by a very naughty Terriermon..."

Magnadramon's eyes flared up. "**WHAT? WAIT UNTIL I GET MY CLAWS ON THAT LITTLE...**"

"**Hush**!" Phoenixmon hissed before Magnadramon could bring up a very colourful word. "Not right now... we have a battle to go through!" She spread her wings out wide and fired countless energy stars that would explode upon contact. "**STAR-LIGHT EXPLOSION!**"

Magnadramon joined in by opening her mouth and firing off a spirial of fire. "**FIRE TORNADO!**"

The attacks struck Valmarmon IM but, still he was unharmed. "**THIS IS TOO EASY... TOO EASY INDEED!**"

Imperialdramon FM and Omnimon were nearby. Imperialdramon FM held the cannon on his arm out while Omnimon held the MetalGarurumon hand out with a cannon in its mouth.

"**POISTRON LASER!**" Imperialdramon FM commanded, firing off a laser energy from the cannon.

"**SUPREME CANNON!**" Omnimon announced, firing a powerful blast from his MetalGarurumon's hand.

Both attacks pushed Valmarmon IM back but, still he is unharmed. "**BORING... VERY BORING...**"

Omnimon grunted and turned to Imperialdramon FM. "It is time for you to go to the next level, Imperialdramon. Don't worry, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are still part of the fight!"

Nodding, Imperialdramon FM held his hand into the air. "Go for it!"

Omnimon's body started to glow before it transformed into a sword while his arms became WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon once again. Imperialdramon FM grabbed hold of the Omega Sword and glowed as well.

"_Imperialdramon Fighter Mode Change to..._" The armour of the humanoid dragon warrior's body slowly changed to white as the new form of Imperialdramon slowly opened his eyes and held the sword up high, the blade sparkling in the rays of the sun. "_...**PALADIN MODE!**_"

Valmarmon IM chuckled. "**AH... THE WARRIOR WHOM DEFEATED MY FAITHFUL DRAGON, DOOMSDRAMON, EIGHT YEARS AGO... AT LAST... I SHALL DESTROY YOU FOR STANDING IN MY WAY!**"

"I will never fall before you, Valmarmon! We are here to stop you and we are keeping our word!" Imperialdramon PM said.

"**FOOLS! NO ONE CAN SAVE THIS PATHETIC WORLD! NO ONE!**" Valmarmon IM screamed.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Silent and staring into nothingness, Koji stood in the middle of a area filled with light, doing nothing.

'_Penny_ _for your thought, Koji?_'

Sighing, Koji turned to his new arrival. "I'm just wondering, Lobomon... if I'm up to this..."

"You are, Koji... You are... You just need time to recover from a long battle, that's all..." Lobomon said.

Smiling a little, Koji looked at the sky. "Before... I came into the Digital World... I was a loner... My heart blanket in darkness because I miss mom... when dad told me that she died... Then, when Ophanimon told me that I can lift my burden, I rushed over to the Trailmon station... not knowing that not only my burden will be gone... but, I discovered my true past and gained new friends..."

"I'm glad your all right... ever since we first evolved together, I can sense some deep lonelyness and anger from within your heart..." Lobomon said. "I wonder if you will ever be okay..."

"I am now... Your light, Lobomon... removed the darkness in my heart and I felt strength that I never felt before while I battled against Raremon..." Koji said before holding his hand out. "Thank you, my friend..."

Lobomon chuckled as he took Koji's hand in a handshake. "No... Thank you... for bringing back the Legends of myself, the Warrior of Light... that fought side-by-side with his friends..."

Koji smiled.

00000000000000000000000000000

Tommy stood in a snowy area, facing a familiar Digimon. He smiled. "Hey, Kumamon."

"Hi, Tommy. How are you?" Kumamon asked, smiling.

"I feel great! I never felt so strong ever since I first became you!" Tommy said, happily.

Kumamon laughed. "That's great. I agree! Tommy, we are the ones to prove that size doesn't matter!"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah... becoming Kumamon for the first time to help Agunimon face against Wizardmon and the Candlemon was a battle I never forget... and back then, I was a cry baby..."

"Not anymore... You are more mature and more independent now, Tommy... Even though your a bit young." Kumamon said.

Laughing, Tommy held his hand out to Kumamon. "I might feel a bit dizzy from Valmarmon's attack but, I'm willing to continue the battle if you want to."

"Tommy..." Kumamon started, taking Tommy's hand in a handshake. "I'm always honoured to battle with you..."

0000000000000000000000000000

In an electric-filled area, JP stood in the middle of the room, confused.

"OK... Who turn the lights on...? Where am I?" JP asked.

'_Chill_ _out, JP. They don't bite... I just brought us here to talk._' Said the voice before he appeared in front of JP. '_Don't_ _you want to talk to me?'_

"Of course, Beetlemon! Wow, this is so cool!" JP said, grinning.

Beetlemon laughed. "We did meet together, before and after the defeat of Lucemon."

"I know but... we never actually had a proper chat..." JP said. "And I wanna say to you, Beetlemon... thanks... for everything... When I became you for the first time, I was so happy!"

"I noticed... after giving off a small dance..." Beetlemon said, laughing.

JP laughed nervously. "Heh... and before I squashed Snimon! Man, I wish I can do Fusion Evolution... so I can crush Valmarmon for hurting my friends..."

"Don't worry, JP... I know they are all right... If you want to defeat Valmarmon... then, trust in me..." Beetlemon said, holding his hand out.

Grabbing his hand, JP smiled. "I always trusted in you..."

000000000000000000000000000

"**PYRAMID POWER!**" Anubismon shouted throwing a huge pryamid shape power from his human-like paws.

BlackWarGreymon created a huge red/black energy ball in his hands and threw it. "**TERRA DESTROYER!**"

Machinedramon fired two blasts of yellow energy from the massive cannons resting on his shoulder. "**GIGA CANNON!**"

"**ARROW OF JUSTICE!**" Dianamon shouted, firing an arrow of intense light from a silver bow.

Kyodaidramon's body was covered in flames and when it was done, he shot off a blazing dragon-like pheonix from his body. "**DRAGON PHOENIX!**"

KaizerRyujinmon slashed his sword many times before unleashing a blast of shockwaves. "**DRAGON OF FURY!**"

"**COSMIC SABER!**" GaoFoxmon shouted, throwing her golden-saber towards Valmarmon IM.

"**SHIELD OF THE JUST!**" Gallantmon cried out, firing a powerful blast of energy from his shield.

WarGreymon raised his arms into the air and threw a massive red fire ball. "**TERRA FORCE!**"

MetalGarurumon lifted his head into the air before swinging it back down to fire a blue beam of ice from his mouth. "**METAL WOLF CLAW!**"

Angedramon held her staff out and watched as it absorbed light energy particles. When it was done, she unleashed a white laser from her staff. "**DESTRUCTION OF LIGHT!**"

Sakuyamon glowed as she fired off elemental fox spirits of fire, wind, lightning and water. "**SPIRIT STRIKE!**"

MegaGargomon fired two massive missles from his shoulders. "**GARGO MISSLES!**"

Justimon's mechanical arm fired off a bolt of energy. "**JUSTICE BURST!**"

YouakiInumon was the last as he threw his swords that burst into flames. "**BLADES OF INFERNO!**"

Imperialdramon PM watched with Phoenixmon, Magnadramon and Korimemon as the attacks struck Valmarmon IM.

"**YES!** They got him!" Korimemon said, happily.

Smiling, Magnadramon turned to Phoenixmon. "We won?"

Shaking her head, Phoenixmon sighed sadly. "No... We didn't..."

"Remember... this is a Demon God... He can't be beaten that easily..." Imperialdramon PM said.

Indeed, Valmarmon IM came out of a cloud created by a massive amount of attacks and his body wasn't scratched. "**AH... WONDERFUL... THE EXPRESSIONS OF YOU WATCHING IN HORROR AS I TEAR THE REAL WORLD LIMB FROM LIMB, WATCHING LIFE PERISH UNDER MY WRATH! LET ME TELL YOU... IT IS THE DIGIDESTINED'S FAULT FOR STANDING IN MY WAY! AND NOW, THEY SHALL SUFFER A PRICE!**"

"No one shall suffer a price!" Imperialdramon PM said, flying up. "Valmarmon... it is down to you and me! Everyone, stand back! I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

WarGreymon nodded. "Be careful..."

Valmarmon IM laughed. "**EXCELLENT! YOU'VE JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH CONTRACT, WARRIOR! NOW, YOU SHALL FALL!**"

000000000000000000000000000000

A massive beam of light and the six Digidestined found themselves in a room of light with their Human Warriors beside him. Takuya and Agunimon, Koji and Lobomon, Koichi and Lowemon, Zoe and Kazemon, JP and Beetlemon and finally, Tommy and Kumamon.

"Hey hey, the gang is all here!" Takuya said.

Zoe smiled. "And we feel like facing Valmarmon again!"

"That is good... and now, my remaining friends... Come forth!" Agunimon called out.

Grumblemon, Warrior of Earth! Ranamon, Warrior of Water! Mercurymon, Warrior of Metal! And Arbormon, Warrior of Wood. They appeared beside the six Warriors and smiled (if you can even see Arbormon's mouth) at the Digidestined.

"Now we are all here... you know what to do..." Grumblemon said.

Arbormon nodded. "Yeah! We have a score to settle with that big jerk!"

"And thy Warriors and thy Chosen Children shall bring the dark lord down." Mercurymon added.

"Yeah! Valmarmon Inferno Mode is like Lucemon Satan Mode! We can beat him! What do you say, suga?" Ranamon asked.

With a nod, all six children spoke together. "**LET'S DO IT!**"

00000000000000000000000000000

Everyone crowding around the Digidestined gasped when they saw them glowing brightly.

"What in the...?" Velene gasped.

Bokomon covered his eyes to shield himself from the bright light. "What is going on!"

The light dimmed and everyone was shocked to see Takuya, Koji, Koichi, JP, Zoe and Tommy standing up without any pain or damage. And what shocked them even more is that they were surrounded by Agunimon, Lobomon, Lowemon, Beetlemon, Kazemon, Kumamon, Grumblemon, Mercurymon, Arbormon and Ranamon.

Zera whispered in shock. "The 10 Legendary Warriors..."

Takuya lifted his head into the air. "Valmarmon... your day of evil reign... will **END!**"

Velene gasped. "**NO! DON'T EVOLVE AGAIN! YOU'LL BE BEATEN AGAIN! DON'T DO IT!**"

"Velene... This power... is the same as our victory eight years ago... Watch..." Ninjadramon whispered.

The screens on the six D-Tectors glowed brightly as the Digidestined held them out, pointing towards each other and a massive ring of Digi-Code surrounded them.

"**EXECUTE! ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**"

The six children and the 10 spirit warriors of legend were transformed into a massive pillar of light. Inside, the six Chosen Ones were merged into one as the 10 Spirits of Human and 10 Spirits of Beast circled them before attaching themselves to the only glowing body to creating a new powerful armour as well as a powerful warrior.

The head of MagnaGarurumon attached itself onto the form's right hand. More pieces of armor attached themselves onto the legs and along came EmperorGreymon's head attaching to the left hand. As soon as his body was covered by dark red armor with yellow stripes scattered across, the head forms. A helmet-like crown forms at the top of its head with a symbol. A mouth mask covers its lower face and a pair of eyes opened to get a view of its enemy. His lower waist was covered by a blue armor as was his feet. A pair of black glove hands came sprouting out from the heads. The transformation came to an end once a circular ring attached itself on the titan's back. The warrior finally exposes itself and completes its evolution. The unified spirit warrior lets out a cry as he calls out his official name.

"**SUSANOOMON!**"

Bokomon cheered. "He has returned! He has arrived! The Warrior of Hope! The Warrior of Dreams! Susanoomon has returned!"

As everyone cheered in delight, Valmarmon IM witness this and gasped. "**NO! NOT AGAIN! NOT HIM! NO!**"

"Valmarmon... It's over!" Susanoomon announced as he leapt into air, towards his final opponent!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

(Rika) _Valmarmon Inferno Mode looks scary but, he is now scared that Susanoomon has returned! Don't miss the final battle and the after effects this battle leaves! Stay tune to the next Digimon Frontier!_

**The final chapter of this special will come soon! Don't you worry! It might be next week or the week after, just keep your eye out for the final chapter of this Frontier special! **

Until next time, see ya!


	10. The Couragous Susanoomon! The Legend Liv...

(Guardromon) _Somewhere in their souls, the Digidestined were talking to the Human Legendary Warriors and express their joy to each other about being legends themselves. Meanwhile, Valmarmon Inferno Mode was unstoppable and even though Imperialdramon Paladin Mode was about, Valmarmon wasn't scatched by the combind attacks of many Mega Digimon. Though, Valmarmon did shown fear when the six Digidestined all awaken from their coma, activated Ancient Spirit Evolution that combinded six children and 20 Spirits that brought back the very Digimon that defeated Valmarmon eight years ago! That is right, folks! Susanoomon has returned and the final battle has finally begun!  
_  
**DIGIMON FRONTIER:THE REVIVIAL OF VALMARMON  
Episode Special:** _Return to Silesia!_  
**Chapter 10:** _The Couragous Susanoomon! The Legend Lives On!  
By Ninetalesuk._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Final Frontier Special Chapter! Read and enjoy! Onto the final chapter!  
**  
0000000000000000000000

The screens on the six D-Tectors glowed brightly as Takuya, Koji, Koichi, JP, Zoe and Tommy held them out, pointing towards each other and a massive ring of Digi-Code surrounded them.

"**EXECUTE! ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**"

The six children and the 10 spirit warriors of legend were transformed into a massive pillar of light. Inside, the six Chosen Ones were merged into one as the 10 Spirits of Human and 10 Spirits of Beast circled them before attaching themselves to the only glowing body to creating a new powerful armour as well as a powerful warrior.

The head of MagnaGarurumon attached itself onto the form's right hand. More pieces of armor attached themselves onto the legs and along came EmperorGreymon's head attaching to the left hand. As soon as his body was covered by dark red armor with yellow stripes scattered across, the head forms. A helmet-like crown forms at the top of its head with a symbol. A mouth mask covers its lower face and a pair of eyes opened to get a view of its enemy. His lower waist was covered by a blue armor as was his feet. A pair of black glove hands came sprouting out from the heads. The transformation came to an end once a circular ring attached itself on the titan's back. The warrior finally exposes itself and completes its evolution. The unified spirit warrior lets out a cry as he calls out his official name.

"**SUSANOOMON!**"

Bokomon cheered. "He has returned! He has arrived! The Warrior of Hope! The Warrior of Dreams! Susanoomon has returned!"

As everyone cheered in delight, Valmarmon IM witness this and gasped. "**NO! NOT AGAIN! NOT HIM! NO!**"

"Valmarmon... It's over!" Susanoomon announced as he leapt into air, towards his final opponent!

Imperialdramon Paladin Mode nodded. "Come on, Susanoomon! You can do it!"

"Bring the jerk down!" Magnadramon called out.

Valmarmon IM was still in shock. Last time he faced Susanoomon was back on his very own moon eight years ago. Takuya and Koji called out 'Ancient Spirits Unite!' and became Susanoomon before soundly defeating him, destroying his body as well as the seven pieces... leaving his soul unscathed. Now, with **SIX** children becoming Susanoomon... he wonders if he has the power...

With rage in his viens, the huge demonolic dragon roared as he flew towards Susanoomon. "**YOUR ARRIVAL WILL NEVER TURN THE TIDE, YOU FOOL! I WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE I DID BEFORE AND THIS TIME, I WILL KILL YOU INSTEAD OF KNOCKING YOU OUT!**"

"Valmarmon... You'll never learn that while we work together, we can overcome impossible obstacles." Susanoomon said. "Like this!" With a massive swing, Susanoomon smashed his fist into the face of Valmarmon IM.

Startled, Valmarmon flew back and rubbed his face. He gritted in pain and anger. "**HOW...? I CAN FEEL PAIN... IMPOSSIBLE!**"

"Like I said... we can overcome the impossible obstacles..." Susanoomon said.

Looking up, Valmarmon almost roared in anger. '_I_ _can't believe this... I might have the power to overcome Susanoomon if he was made up by two children and twenty Spirits but, **THIS** Susanoomon is made up of six children and twenty Spirits! I cannot lose to this pest, not now... not ever!_'

Susanoomon hovered in front of Valmarmon IM, arms crossed. "What is the matter, your high and fail-ness? Figuring out that my strength in faith and courage is more stronger then yours?"

"**SHUT UP! YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME, YOU BLASTED FUSION FREAK! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER! YOU, YOUR WORLD AND THIS WORLD!**" Valmarmon IM roared before he felt a blast of energy in his back. Turning around in pain, he saw who attacked him from behind. "_**You...**_"

The powerful Imperialdramon Paladin Mode struck Valmarmon Inferno Mode with his Omega Sword, knocking the dragon for a loop. "You'll never do such things, Valmarmon! Not while we are here!"

Valmarmon IM growled. There were a lot of Digimon around him, ready to face him and stop his evil plans. Susanoomon, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, Kyodaidramon, YoukaiInumon, Korimemon, Anubismon, Dianamon, GaoFoxmon, WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, KaizerRyujinmon, MegaGargomon, Angedramon, Machinedramon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, Gallantmon, Magnadramon and Phoenixmon. Counting them, Valmarmon realised that that comes to **TWENTY** Digimon! 19 Mega Digimon and 1 Susanoomon! How can he fix this problem... before he remembered when he first appeared, he created a shockwave that de-evolved Takuya and Koji from their EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon forms.

With an evil chuckle, Valmarmon IM turned to every Digimon that surrounded him. "**OH... YOU ARE ALL FOOLS! I CAN BEAT YOU ALL, INCLUDING SUSANOOMON! WATCH AND LEARN AND SUFFER MY WRATH!**"

With a deep roar, Valmarmon IM created a massive shockwave that struck every Digimon surronding him. He laughed at his fallen victims.

YoukaiInumon, Korimemon, GaoFoxmon and KaizerRyujinmon all de-Digivolved back into Inumon, Huskymon, Kitsumon and Ryumon while Gallantmon, BlackWarGreymon, Sakuyamon, Justimon, WarGreymon and Angedramon landed around them.

"Grr... that coward! He blasted us all because he is afraid of us facing him!" Inumon said.

Ryumon rubbed his head. "I haven't Digivolved for a LONG time and I think this isn't the major comeback I wanted..."

"Is everyone okay?" Huskymon asked, helping Kitsumon up.

"I'm good..." Kitsumon said, smiling a little.

Gallantmon got up and groaned. "We are all fine but... what about the others...?"

"Look!" WarGreymon announced, pointing to the air.

Anubismon and Dianamon were trying to hold their Mega forms while Kyodaidramon stayed strong and stood in front of his friends. MetalGarurumon, MegaGargomon and Machinedramon where trying to stand their ground while Phoenixmon looked at Magnadramon.

"Er... Magnadramon? Are you okay...?" Phoenixmon slowly asked.

"London Bridge is falling down... Falling down..." Magnadramon muttered in a sing-song voice, with dizzy spirials in her eyes and amazingly, was able to stay in the air.

With a sweatdrop, Phoenixmon sighed. "Oh yeah... she is okay..."

Valmarmon IM laughed as he looked at Imperialdramon PM, whom is holding the sword in one hand and holding his chest with the other. "**SEE, YOU FOOLISH DRAGON? MY POWERS IN INVINCIBLE! NO ONE WILL BE POWERFUL ENOUGH TO WITHSTAND MY SECRET ATTACK!**"

"Then... what about me...?" Imperialdramon PM asked.

"**PAH! IT WILL TAKE TIME FOR MY ATTACK TO GO THROUGH YOUR BODY AND MAKE YOU BECOME THE WEAK AND FEEBLE VEEMON! SAME GOES FOR KYODAIDRAMON, ANUBISMON AND DIANAMON!**" Valmarmon IM said, laughing. He started to turn around. "**AND AS FOR YOU, YOU SIX BRA...**"

/**WHAM!**/

Valmarmon IM was pushed back by the sudden force of Susanoomon's fist. When the dragon regained his senses, he was shocked to see Susanoomon still active and haven't de-evolved. At first, he thought Susanoomon will soon be weakened like Imperialdramon PM but, he noticed that Susanoomon wasn't looking like he was effected at all.

"Surprise, creepiod?" Susanoomon asked, calmly.

"**NO... NO! HE... HE IS GOING STRONG! HE IS NOT EFFECTED BY THE SHOCKWAVE AT ALL! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!**" Valmarmon IM screeched.

Susanoomon smirked. "Nothing is impossible... nothing is..." He turned to Imperialdramon PM, with a concern look. "Are you okay, my friend?"

Imperialdramon PM nodded slightly. "I am fine but, I can't hold my Mega form much longer... I'm gonna do this before I become Veemon again..." He raised his Omega Sword into the air and created a massive holy shockwave. "**OMEGA SWORD!**"

"_**ATEM DES TODES!**_" Valmarmon IM roared out, opening his mouth to breath off a powerful blast of flaming dark energy. To his shock, Imperialdramon PM's attack went THROUGH his Atem des Todes attack and struck him in the chest. "**IMPOSSIBLE!**"

With a sigh, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode started to glow as he turned to Susanoomon. "Beat him for me, Susanoomon... Promise me..."

"I promise you, my friend... Take a good rest." Susanoomon said.

"Thank you..." Imperialdramon Paladin Mode said before he de-Digivolved back into Veemon and hovered onto the ground with the Omega Sword vanishing into two white energies and hovering back into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

MetalGarurumon felt the power of the Omega Sword returning to him, giving him the power to become Omnimon once again with WarGreymon. "Imperialdramon has fallen... What now?"

Feeling the returning power was well, WarGreymon grabbed his chest and as if he heard MetalGarurumon's comments, shook his head. "I can't fight... Omnimon can't return..."

"Anubismon... I don't feel too good..." Dianamon said before she became Jaguarmon again. "Oh no..."

"Hold on, Jaguarmon!" Anubismon said, landing on the ground and placing the kitty Rookie on the grass before he de-Digivolved back into Labramon. "Ah, nuts..."

"Valmarmon's shockwave effected us... Other Mega Digimon that is already Digivolved are tired..." Kyodaidramon said, landing on the ground before becoming Divinemon. "Susanoomon is on his own..."

Veemon looked up with hope in his eyes, smiling. "It is all up to you, Susanoomon! Take Valmarmon down once and for all! You can do it!"

"**ALL RIGHT, SUSANOOMON! IT IS DOWN TO YOU AND ME NOW! AND ONLY I HAVE THE POWER TO END THIS LONG DRAWN BATTLE AGAINST YOU AND ME!**" Valmarmon IM roared out. "**THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME FROM ENDING THIS '_WONDERFUL_' THING THAT YOU CALL LIFE!**"

"You can try, Valmarmon... but, nothing you can do will previal over me." Susanoomon said.

Valmarmon IM chucked. "**OH REALLY...? WELL THEN, IT IS TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!**" His body started to glow in a bright purple energy.

Susanoomon didn't looked too worried. "Hmm...?"

"_**ATOMBRESEITIGUNG!**_" Valmarmon IM roared out, creating a powerful dark purple energy ball of shockwaves from his body. "**GOODBYE, SILESIA WORLD! FOREVER!**"

Velene gasped in horror. "Oh no... he is going to destroy us all!"

"It can't end like this!" Kitsunamon muttered.

Susanoomon only hovered calmly before he was engulfed into the dark purple energy ball.

"**SUSANOOMON! NO!**" Vulko screamed out.

"I know you can do it..." Veemon muttered to himself.

Inside the ball, Susanoomon hovered towards the unsuspecting form of Valmarmon Inferno Mode, noticing the red jewel on the dragon's chest.

"_You know... I have a feeling there is something special on that chest of his... that jewel._" Takuya's voice said.

"_I think your right._" Koji's voice spoke up.

A smirk came from JP. "_I guess that is Valmarmon's power source. Seeing as he hasn't seen us, lets just smash that jem up before he notices us._"

"_Good idea!_" Came the others opinions.

With a battle cry, Susanoomon flew towards Valmarmon IM's chest, fist drawn back. Valmarmon IM heard the cry and gasped as he looked down. "**WHAT! HE IS SURVIVING MY DEADLY ATTACK? IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS TRUELY IMPOSSIBLE!**"

"It's over for you, Valmarmon!" Susanoomon screamed, smashing his fist into the jewel on Valmarmon IM's chest, causing it to shatter.

Where the jewel use to be, black smoke started to leak out. "**NO! NO! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Everyone was glad to see the deadly attack of Valmarmon's as it vanished and were amazed to see Susanoomon alive and well while Valmarmon IM's chest was leaking of dark smoke.

"Er... what just happened?" Neemon asked.

"Your guess is good as mine..." Bokomon muttered.

"**YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS BATTLE, BRATS! BUT, I SHALL RETUR...**" Valmarmon's booming voice stopped once the dark smoke finished pouring out of the area where the red jewel was smashed and hovered away into the sky. Then, to everyone's shock, Valmarmon IM started to roar crazily and spewing Atem des Todes around in the sky, not hitting anyone.

"_He's insane! What is the matter with him!_" Came Tommy's voice.

"_That red jewel must have incased Valmarmon's soul! Without the jewel, Valmarmon has leaked out of the body, leaving it uncontrolable!_" Koichi spoke up.

Zoe agreed as her voice spoke up. "_I get it! And without Valmarmon, Inferno Mode is now a mad soulless puppet! We gotta put this creep down before anyone gets hurt!_"

"This battle shall now come to an end, Valmarmon!" Susanoomon said, as clouds appeared above him. The golden ring on his back glowed and Susanoomon summoned from the palm of his hands, 6 yellow dragon-headed creatures, created by electricity, came out of the clouds. "**HEAVEN'S THUNDER!**"

The roaring and soulless body of Valmarmon Inferno Mode was pinned to the ground by the six thundering creatures. It couldn't move so...

"_I know what we shall do next but, be careful! If Valmarmon's Moon blew up because of that attack, who knows what it will do the Silesia._" Koji's voice said.

"_No problems, Koji. Let's just end this!_" Takuya's voice said with confidence.

"Valmarmon... It ends right here... **RIGHT NOW!**" Susanoomon yelled out as a massive weapon, fused with the cannon of MagnaGarurumon and parts of EmperorGreymon. The small object on Susanoomon's head, came down and covered his eyes as a **LONG** yellow energy blade came out of the cannon. "**CELESTIAL BLADE!**"

The blade reached Valmarmon Inferno Mode and sliced the massive dragon in half. With one last roaring cry, tons and tons of Digi-Code surrounded the dragon as Susanoomon hovered as his weapon vanished into thin air.

Holding both hands out, six D-Tectors appeared in front of Susanoomon. "It is over, Valmarmon... Your hatered has finally ended. The Digi-Vices shall end your ways of torturing the innocent **FOREVER**! Digi-Code **SCAN!**"

Everyone cheered as Susanoomon scanned the Digi-Code into all six D-Tectors and the body of Valmarmon Inferno Mode vanished into thin air. Only one thing has come into the minds of everyone witnessing Valmarmon Inferno Mode's defeat...

**IT IS FINALLY OVER!**

"You did it! You did it!" Bokomon cheered happily.

Velene picked Vulko up and hugged him with tears of happiness falling out of her eyes. "It is over... It is **FINALLY** over..."

"It is, mummy... Don't cry..." Vulko said, soothingly.

Zera chuckled as he stood beside Kurio. "At long last, my dear friend... The nightmare is over..."

"I agree, your Holiness but... what was that black mist leaking out of Inferno Mode's chest... It is strange because before that happened, he had a jewel on his chest..." Kurio said.

"Maybe our gallant heroes can explain... Come! Let us give the Legendary Warriors an open arms to congradulate them!" Zera said, happily.

While this was happening, Susanoomon landed on the ground and splited into Agunimon, Lobomon, Lowemon, Beetlemon, Kazemon and Kumamon.

"We did it, you guys! We beat Valmarmon!" Kumamon said, happily.

Kazemon nodded. "It is finally over!"

"Hate to break it to ya but, its not!" Beetlemon spoke up. "We've leaked Valmarmon's soul free from his body and is now free! Who knows what he can do!"

Lobomon nodded. "Your right, JP." Then, he smiled. "**IF** he has a body! We can only create chaos if he has a body and he waited eight years to get his revenge! If he wants to get revenge, he wants to do it while he was solid! That is why he used the stoned bodies of his former generals, Basilikmon and Pharaohmon! Now they are both gone, the soul of Valmarmon will have no other choice but to rest in peace!"

Beetlemon nodded. "Your right!"

"OK, you guys... Let's meet up with our fans." Agunimon said, adding with a grin.

Lowemon chuckled before he muttered to himself in a sad voice. "Before we have to say 'goodbye' and leave them..."

No one heard him as the others have met the cheering crowd, giving hugs and handshakes...

00000000000000000000000

"_How could I lose...? What has happened...! It took Granasmon a blasted seven days and seven nights to defeat me while it took Susanoomon under an hour! Both in my normal and Inferno Mode forms!_" Echoed the voice of Valmarmon's soul in an unknown universe. "_And now, there is nothing left in Silesia! **NOTHING**! I can't possess a living body that already has a soul! I will get my revenge! I will not rest until I complete a new dream of mine! The crush the Legendary Warriors!_"

But... somewhere in Valmarmon's soul, he knows that there is nothing he can do to get his revenge... Nothing!

000000000000000000000

As everyone continued to celebrate, a pink blur came out of no where and hugged one of the crowd, screaming happily.

Yena, looking startled, looked at the pink blur and smiled happily. "Biyomon!"

"Oh, Yena! Your okay! I'm so glad!" Biyomon said, hugging Yena with a smile on her face.

Bokomon gasped. "Hold on a second! That is the same Biyomon that was in Seraphimon's castle!"

"That's right... now idenify **US**!" Came a familiar voice. Everyone turned around and stood in shock to see Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon hovering above them. Seraphimon chuckled. "Too speechless to say something, hmm?"

Beetlemon nodded. "You... can say that..."

"Seraphimon! Ophanimon! Cherubimon! What are you guys doing here!" Agunimon asked.

"To congradulate you... and to give you some intresting news." Ophanimon said.

Cherubimon nodded. "That is right. You see, everyone... Valmarmon Inferno Mode has somehow effected the time period in Silesia World..."

"How do you mean...?" Velene asked.

"The time period in the Digital World and Sileisa World use to be different as only a couple of months has passed in the Digital World while only eight years have passed in this world." Seraphimon explained. "But now, effected somehow by Valmarmon Inferno Mode, the time period between the Digital World and Silesia World is now... the same!"

Everyone except the Mega Angels gasped. Kurio whirled his head around to Zera, confused. "But how! How did Valmarmon was able to do this? Was it when he did that 'Atombeseitigung' thing?"

Before Zera could reply, Lowemon shook his head and spoke up. "No... Atombeseitigung means Atomic Elimination in German... That attack can't effect the time period."

"Well, who cares how Valmarmon has effected the time period! Listen... in the Real World, six months have passed after our last adventure... Seraphimon said only a couple of months passed while eight years in Silesia World did..." Lobomon said. "In other words... now that this time period is now the same as the Digital World's, only a couple of months will be passed on by..."

Agunimon grinned. "Yeah! Which means time won't be running fast again!"

Ophanimon giggled. "Which brings me to my next statement... Even though you've just defeated Valmarmon, you must go back to the Real World..."

"What! Why!" Kazemon asked.

"The portals have been effected and are starting to close in a couple of hours! By the time you get back, you'll only be away for a couple of minutes... Don't worry... Once the portals are closed, we'll try and create a new portal for all of you to enter and exit the Digital World and the Silesia World." Ophanimon explained.

"OK... Do you want the Spirits back?" Kumamon asked.

Cherubimon shook his head. "No... Until the future, there is no danger... besides, you and the Spirits have a lot of catching up to do."

"But... we have to go now...?" Kazemon asked.

Veemon stepped up. "Don't worry, Zoe... We'll see each other again... Don't worry... Just go back home and get some rest. I promise ya that we will see each other again."

"OK, Veemon..." Kazemon said.

Lowemon turned to the other people of Silesia World. "Do you agree with this?"

Everyone nodded. "Yeah, Koichi. Don't worry. Just rest now... you've done so much for us..."

The Warriors nodded and de-evolved. Bokomon and Neemon stood with the Celestial Angels as Seraphimon created a portal.

"This portal shall take you to a Trailmon, which shall take you back into the Real World." Seraphimon said, motioning to the portal.

"And once everything is ready, I will call you on your D-Tector to tell you that it is ready." Ophanimon said. "And I also added a new function for you to change your D-Tector into your normal mobile phone."

Cherubimon nodded. "That's right... just in case anyone askes where its gone to."

"OK... Goodbye, everyone... I hope we see ya next time." Takuya said.

Velene nodded, smiling. "Me too, Takuya... Me too..."

Bokomon stepped up. "Be careful, Takuya."

"So long!" Neemon spoke up.

Everyone said their goodbyes before watching sadly as the six Chosen Children walked through the portal. Seraphimon closed it before he sighed.

"And now... we shall all rest..." Seraphimon said.

00000000000000000000000000

As everyone apporached Angler the Trailmon, the Digimon spoke in a German language. "Amperestunde, Digidestined. Wie ging es?" (_Ah, Digidestined. How did it go?_)

"Es ging fein, Angler. Danke für das Bitten." Koichi replied in German. (_It went fine, Angler. Thank you for asking._)

"Man... Koichi better teach ME how to speak German..." JP muttered.

"Che cosa circa me? E che cosa sono io, taglio sewy? JP, posso insegnarvi la lingua italiana, pal!" Zoe said, in Italian language. (_What about me? And what am I, chop sewy? JP, I can teach you Italian language, pal!_)

JP sweatdropped. "Too much langauge!"

"Was ist die Angelegenheit mit ihm?" Angler asked. (_What is the matter with him?_)

Koichi laughed. "Sprachenprobleme." (_Language problems._)

Angler chuckled before the doors opened on his carrages. "O.K., jeder. Zeit, Sie zurück zu der realen Welt zu nehmen! Vor Ihrem Freund geht Nüsse wieder!" (_OK, everyone. Time to take you back to the Real World! Before your friend goes nuts again!_)

Everyone boared the Trailmon before Angler whistled and took off.

000000000000000000000000

Walking alone, Velene held Vulko in her arms as she walked through a forest. "Where is your father? I know not **ALL** the people are around but..."

"Last time I saw him, he was frozen still near Holy Cathedral..." Vulko spoke.

"Holy Cathedral? That explains why he isn't near..." Velene muttered.

"Yep... that does explain it, doesn't it, sis?" Said a voice.

Velene nodded. "That is right, Telene... Anyway, I wonder which wa..." She froze as she mouthed the word 'Telene' before turning around and gasped. "Oh my..."

There standing in front of Velene was three figures familiar to her. One was the ever faithful Anzu Vulpina whom was a female Ninetales hybrid in a white dress and a pair of sandels. She has bright blue eyes and a small mark on her cheek. The other was Telene, Velene's twin sister who looked like her except for black markings under her eyes and muzzle. Finally, Isono Vulpina. He is a male Ninetales hybrid dressed in a robe with no features on him.

Vulko looked confused. "Mummy... who are they...?"

"Mum... Dad... Telene...?" Velene whispered out.

"Lord Granasmon has given us special permission to visit ya..." Telene said, stepping up before holding up a star-shaped pendent. "And with these jewels given to each of us, we can stay here for a very **LONG** time!"

Isono nodded and grinned. "So, what do you have to say to that, my child?"

Velene slowly placed Vulko onto the ground before running over to Anzu and started to hug her. "**I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**"

"I miss you too, Velene..." Anzu said, soothingly, hugging back. "I'm so happy to be back with you, my dear child..."

Vulko smiled as he watched his pained mother hugging his family. "Mummy is finally gonna heal... Daddy will be so happy..."

Everyone was happy after the defeat of Valmarmon... all except one...

"**WHERE IS THAT TERRIERMON!**" Screamed the enraged Magnadramon. "**WHERE ARE YOU!**"

Phoenixmon sweatdropped. "At least she isn't bored..."

"_I hope we can see each other you guys..._" Said Veemon in his thoughts. "_I know it..._"

00000000000000000000

"We are home!" Tommy said, happily.

Koji smiled. "And Ophanimon is right, we've only been away for a couple of minutes from the Real World. If it is much bigger like a week, we would be in so much trouble."

"We better head back to our homes then." Zoe said, waving. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

JP nodded. "Yeah... See ya, Z!"

"Bye!" Tommy called out.

"See ya!" Takuya announced.

With that, the six Digidestined started to head back to their homes and family, carring with them their Spirits of Legendary Warriors.

(Takuya) _Our adventure is over but, our destiny is sure not! One day, we'll return to either the Digital World and the Silesia World to meet up with old friends and maybe make new ones. I know for a fact that goodbye is never forever! Until now, everyone... Rest easy!_ /**Laughs**/

**THE END!**

**Thank you, thank you everyone! For reading this story! Digimon and other characters appearing are owned by AnT, Youkai Youko, Pyra, Foxen Angel and me, Ninetalesuk! **

Digimon belongs to Toei and Disney while Pokemon belongs to 4KIDS and the Pokemon Company that is owned by Nintendo.

I will rest now but, I shall rise soon with another story! Thank and goodbye! See ya later!


End file.
